Final Goodbye
by Inuyasha4ev.Tsukiko-san
Summary: This is it, the big showdown with Naraku. But things aren't the way we thought they'd be. Sess wants to join the inutachi, but is it only because of Naraku? Kagome and Inuyasha hit more bumps. Things are getting confusing, and it isn't over yet.Sequel up.
1. Crazy

Okay, this is my first song fiction, so please don't flame me. It's just an attempt. Tell me what to do to make it better.

There is was again. That sick feeling that someone was watching her. Head snapping from side to side, she vainly began to seek her stalker. 'Three stinkin' weeks that this has been happening.' Kagome mentally groaned as her neck hair stood on end and her aura felt one of strong power pushing against it teasingly. There were bags under her eyes, heavy and dark. She couldn't sleep at night. No. Not with those dreams and that reoccurring feeling.

_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_

_There was something so pleasant about that place._

_Even your emotions had an echo_

_In so much space_

'Something strange is going on, and I want to know what.'

**'I know something you don't know.' A voice deep inside her head whispered tauntingly.**

'What?! What do you know?! Who the heck are you anyway?!'

**'Simply someone. Beside the point, I know who is near. I am sure that you know as well. It is so obvious as to why he is watching you. Moreover, I'm sure you know that too. However, it's not as if I'd tell you. You know, you are much too dense to even understand the obvious clues I'm giving. It is rather cold in here. Do you ever use your brain energy, Kagome?'**

'Shut up! Just...please, tell me who it is. And how do you know me?'

**'Forgive me, dear. I must go.'**

'Wait!'

***Crickets***

'Please! Come back!'

***More crickets***

"Argh! Dammit!" Kagome shrieked to the sky, glaring when her friends turned to see if she was alright. "What are you looking at?!" To this, they each sweat dropped and whipped around, starting to worry.

_And when you're out there_

_Without care,_

_Yeah, I was out of touch_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much_

'That person in my head, he knew. He knew who was stalking me. or so he claimed. He also said that I knew, and that it was a he. What he do I know? Well, there is Koga, Jinenji, Naraku...Naraku?! No. This aura isn't nearly as twisted and sick as his...Sesshomaru? However, why would Sesshomaru be following me? Why would I even think of saying his name. Kami, am I losing my mind?!'

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Possibly_

'Yes. Obviously, I'm going insane. That is it exactly. I've lost my mind from running around in this damned feudal era. Either that or dealing with Inuyasha, Kikyo, and their drama. Not to mention the constant kidnapping on Naraku's part. He's probably found someway to tap into my mind by now, and he's planning to tap my brain for information. Yup. That's it exactly.' Eyes closed, she sighed and decided to let that thought drift off. Once again, the aura, which seemed like a sadistic smile, brushed against hers. "Stop it! Are you enjoying yourself?! Following me this way?!" She yelled angrily, a burst of spiritual energy shooting from her clenched hands and wiping out several trees.

Inuyasha blinked as he watched Kagome breath heavily. Sniffing the air, he frowned, "Oi, Kagome, if there was someone there, I could smell 'em. You seem tense. There's a hot spring to the left. Go relax or something. Sango, go with her just in case."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "I can go on my own." Glaring, she stormed off in the direction Inuyasha had said the hot spring was in. Hardly ten minutes later, she came across it. 'Hm.' Her mouth spread slowly in to a small, malicious grin as she thought up a plan. 'He is a male, right?'

_Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,_

_Ha ha ha bless your soul_

_You really think you're in control_

'Idiot. I'm going to break you.' With that last thought, she began to strip of her clothing slowly and seductively. Her shirt, the first to slip free of her fair form, was carelessly tossed aside. Running her hands over her body and caressing lightly, she pried off her bra, socks, shoes, and skirt. 'Underwear.' Her thumbs smoothed down her hips, hooking her underwear and sliding them off. Combing her fingers through her hair, she took a deep breath, and dived into the water, grinning beneath it.

_Well, I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_Just like me_

Her lurker stilled in the trees. His eyes burned with something akin to lust. 'What possessed the little onna to disrobe in such a manner?' Obviously, she did not know of the many demons that lurked, like him, in the shadows. So many, lacking honor, would not hesitate to eat her or rut with her. How foolish could she be? Lowering his eyes to his tightening hakamas, he muttered a silent curse. At least she would not notice when she showed himself. Known to some, as 'The Silent Killer', he leapt down without a sound, approaching the spring and waiting for her to emerge.

Kagome swam to the surface, snapping her head back to get her hair to lash back and out of her face. Opening her eyes, her jaw fell at the sight of her follower. 'No. It couldn't have been him this entire time. I just know it wasn't.'

_My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb_

_And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them_

_Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun_

_And it's no coincidence I've come_

_And I can die when I'm done_

'I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.' She closed her mouth again and gulped, before uncertainly whispering, "Sesshomaru?"

_Maybe I'm crazy_

_Maybe you're crazy_

_Maybe we're crazy_

_Probably_

_Uh, uh_


	2. Can I trust you?

Song- Can I trust you? by I Dream

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X

Kagome ducked into the water, her chin halway submerged. "S-Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru seemed to smirk a bit at this. "Miko, this Sesshomaru may be wherever I wish to be. Especially, on the very lands I own." His thin lips once again became straight as he took a small step toward her.

Panicking, Kagome did what she always did. "Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The breath was knocked out of her when Sesshomaru came at her top speed, covering her mouth with his hand and growling.

"You wil not call for the mutt again, understood?" His ears twitched at the sound of bare feet pounding against the ground. "The halfbreed is on his way, woman." Things were not going as planned. How had he foolishly forgotten that at the sign of danger, Kagome shrieked for that hanyou? Ah, yes. The way she had stripped. That obviously rattled his brain. At the mere thought of what he had previously seen, he felt himself begin to rise to attention and took a step away from her. Attemting to ignore the useless struggling of the nude woman in his arms, Sesshomaru turned, allowing his ears and nose to test the area. 'Hn. It seems the mutt has been stopped for some reason. Fool. The miko would have been dead by now.' He dragged her out of the spring, dropping her to the ground and turning his back to her. "Dress quickly. Afterward, we will meet with your group."

Glaring, Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"And I suggest you stick your tongue back into your mouth unless you wish to find it lying on the ground. Or I could find something more accommodating for the organ."

Inhaling sharply, Kagome drew her tongue back in and began to dress, mentally cursing the 'arrogant, pole up the ass Daiyoukai' before her. "I'm done." As he walked ahead of her, she rushed to his side, though still a good five steps away from him. 'What is with him? Just, showing up like that. And he's going with me ack to the group? Is this another soon to be failed attempt to take the Tetsusaiga? I've always wondered if he was stupid, stubborn, or bored, the way he comes after the sword that he can't use. He hasn't really tried to take it for a while though. Not since way before the Band of Seven were ressurected, I think.'

Sesshomaru glanced to his left and frowned inwardly. 'Why has she positioned herself so far from this Sesshomaru? It will not do to have the miko fear me.' Through his peripheral vision, he noticed her staring at him and smirked. "Is there something you wish to ask, miko?"

Kagome was going to speak her mind when her eyes lowered to his claws. 'Kami, those things are deadly.' Taking another step to the right to be further from him, she looked away. "Nevermind. It was unimportant, Sesshomaru."

This time he frowned outwardly. Surely she wasn't that afraid of him. Where was the spirited miko he had come to look forward to meeting? Why wasn't she yelling at him to get away, trying to purify him, or even glaring. She looked strangely calm. 'Perhaps she is used to my presence, with my aura brushing against her purposely for weeks.' He nearly chuckled. It ha been so fun to tease and harass her. She'd been on edge since the first time, yelling at him unknowingly. He'd never been so entertained in his 500 year old life. Sniffing, he realized that they were less than a few yards away from the Inutachi and that Inuyasha had been sedated. When they approached the group, he noticed the tajiya stirring a pot of something, the monk placing sutra's on Inuyasha, and the kit laughing about him being knocked out.

The second they all sensed him, they grabbed their weapons, standing in battle stance. It was Sango who first noticed their bestfriend standing near the Inuyoukai lord. "Kagome?"

"Hi, Sango." Kagome was going to cross to her, when she noticed Inuyasha. "What'd you guys do to Inuyasha?" She asked in a slight panic.

Sesshomaru could have growled. What the hell was up with her?! Why was she always so concerned with that runt of a halfbreed? Couldn't she see that he could take care of himself, that he had another love? She cared so much for him even though he often ran off to that clay pot version of Kagome. That was how he saw it, and that was how he was different from Inuyasha. 'That among other things.' Inuyasha saw her as the miko's reincarnation. He, on the other hand, saw the miko as a sickly, weak, clay version of the lively, free spirited, strong willed Kagome.

"He was about to go check on you. Kagome, you know how he is. And you're never too sure whether he's trying to see if something's wrong or if he's spent too much time with the lech."

"As if I would." Inuyasha's muffled voice cam from the ground. "I heard her scream." Trying to push himself up, he growled when he found himself plastered with sutras that hindered his movements. "Damnit, monk! Hey, Kagome, could ya-"

"Sure." After a quick glance to Sesshomaru to see if he'd stop her, she strolled over to Inuyasha, prying off all of the sutras and helping him to stand. Immediately, Inuyasha charged for Miroku. Sighing exasperatedly, Kagome spoke, "Sit boy."

Immediately, Inuyasha crashed into the ground, much to Sesshomaru enjoyment. After the spell wore off, he stood and glared. "Traitor." Then he caught sight of Sesshomaru and set a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Sesshomaru?" His eyes widened as he looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome. "Why does Kagome smell like you?"

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "You fear that I've sampled your miko before you?" Smirking at Inuyasha's growl, he added. "Fear not. This Sesshomaru did not rut with your human, as though I would. I have come with a proposal."

"And what the hell is that? I ain' t givin' you the Tetsusaiga. When are ya gonna get that through your thick skull?!"

"I have not come for the Tetsusaiga, mutt. I have come with a proposal concerning Naraku. We shall merge groups. My ward, servant, and I with your tachi. And I assure you, my reasons are purely for that."

Miroku closed his eyes for a moment to meditate. "He is not lying, Inuyasha. His aura shows no signs of lies. I suggest we comply."

"What?!"

"What is the harm? He is being truthful. And all you want is to kill Naraku, correct?" He waited for a nod. "We will accomplish that much easier with Sesshomaru-sama."

Sango nodded hesitantly. "I suppose I understand where the monk is coming from. Hai. I agree with Houshi-sama. Sesshomaru-sama should join."

Shippo blinked a few times, before smiling and announcing, "Me too! I think he should join too." That only left Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Feh. Fine." Inuyasha looked away to pout. 'Hm. That leaves Kagome.' "Kagome, what do you think?"

"No." She said simply.

Inuyasha blinked. Had he heard right? "What?"

"No. No. Iie. Non. Aniyo. Nope. Uh-uh. Just said it in five languages, twice in informal english. It means that my agreement is nonexistant."

"Why? I mean, you're the trusting one. I thought you'd be a sure yes." And so had Sesshomaru.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You thought wrong."

Inuyasha frowned. "It's not like I want to do this. But I'm doing it so everyone can have their revenge. I have to kill him for Kikyo. Sango has to for her family. Miroku has to because of his wind tunnel. You're being selfish just because you have no reason to kill him. You haven't lost anything."

"I did lose something. I've spent over a year is this freakin' feudal era. Maybe I wanted my own life. I've lost my mind. Maybe, now this is just a guess, I wanted to keep my braincells. Look, if you guys want it that badly, then I'll think abou tit. I need a walk. I'll be back later." She hadn't even realized that there had been tears in her eyes until a gust of cold wind caused them to run down her face when she blinked repeately. Turning swiftly, she started off, not knowing where to, and hardly caring. Sulikng until she came across a river, she fell to her knees and stared at herself in the water.

She had changed now that she was 17 1/2. Her hair was longer and oddly straighter, starting to resemble Kikyo's a little more. Her face loss a little of it's childish qualities, her nose longer, her lips a little broader and plush. Her eyes had somehow slowly altered. One morning, she had awoken to darker eyes. After a while, the dark lightened, but not to brown, to a strange hazel like color. And depending on her mood, they somethimes became a fierce blue-grey. 'Must be a miko thing. Kikyo's don't change because she doesn't really feel emotions.' She'd grown taller, matching Inuyasha in height, and her body had filled out more. Where she had once been a 30-19-31, now she was a 36-24-36. She giggled softly. 'Just like in that song.' Fishing in her bag, she pulled out the kimono her mother had found in their attic.

The kimono was beautiful. Dark, deep, sensual black with a golden obi. Red a pink sakura blossoms swirled from the hem on her left side, around the back, to the front again, and to her right hip. With a small smile, she stripped and applied the many robes before finally, the outside. Once again, she looked into the water at her reflection. "It looks like I belong here...like I belong here." Her eyes engulfed in blue-gray, tears slipped down her cheeks. "I don't belong here, do I? I'm not from here. I belong with mama, jiji, Sota, my friends even Hojo. But here, everything sees so right. What do I do?"

Sesshomaru crept out of the shoulders from where he'd been watching her since the moment she left. On silent, graceful feet, he approached, calling out as gently as his deep voice, which was usually void of emotion, could, "Kagome." Well, that was the first time he'd said her name aloud, and it did feel nice.

Kagome rotated quickly in surprise, then settled. "What do you want? And why did you call me 'Kagome'?"

"That is your name, no?" He asked, coming closer.

"Hai."

"Then that is why I called you that. Why do you not trust me?"

She looked down the river. "Why should I? You've tried to kill us so often."

_Call me whatever, but the past has shown_

_I'm stronger on my own, don't need nobody_

_Don't wanna make exceptions to the rule_

_Cause I am no one's fool, suffering gladly_

Kagome exhaled slowly. "Sesshomaru, I'm not stupid, and I don't appreciate you making me seem to be. You're not just here for Naraku. What else is there?"

Sesshomaru stared at her in surprise. How had she known when the monk had not? Smiling inwardly, he stood directly in front of her, leaning down so that their noses almost touched. "I have my reasons. But there is nothing wrong with them. They are no where near the evil you assume."

_But now I don't have a choice, inside me there is a voice_

_That tells me gotta let go, so,_

'Maybe he won't double cross us. Maybe...it'd be okay.' "Sesshomaru, can I ask you a question?"

"Hai."

"Can we...Can I trust you?"

_Can I trust you, cause I've been hurt before_

_And I can't take anymore_

_Can I trust you, show me your honesty_

_Tell me you promise me the truth_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side in slight confusion because of the fire in her eyes. "Hai."

Kagome shook her head viciously. "No. I want to know if I can trust you? I want your promise that no one in our group will get hurt because of you. Can you promise me?"

"You have my word , Kagome."

_It isn't easy, cause I wanna fight_

_But now my hands are tied and I don't like it_

_I hate it when there's nothing I can do_

_But when I look at you, I get excited_

Kagome stared up at him, relishing the emotion she saw on his aristocratic face. She'd never seen him look so honest, so human, though he wasn't one. Perhaps she could trust him. Maybe, just maybe, she could.

_Maybe I can do with your help to coax me out of my shell_

_And help me wanna let go_

"Maybe...if you help me, I'll be able to be comfortable with you. Will you help me, Sesshomaru?"

Smiling slightly, he cupped her cheek and nodded. "Yes."

_Cause I'm a DJ n' slash producer (Can I trust you)_

_And I got a real buzz when they introduced her (Cause I've been hurt before)_

_Cause I get what I want and I get it real quick_

_If you don't like the water, then don't Tom Cruise the ship (And I can't take it anymore)_

_I use metaphors to get across what I'm saying (Can I trust you)_

_Cause love is a game n' people to be playing (Show me your honesty)_

_It hurts when you lose so you really want to win,_

_So be devoted from the end right to the second you begin (Tell me, you promise me the truth)_

"You promise that too?"

"Hai." He could not believe she was making him act so soft so soon. Of course he had almost always had a thing for her. He'd always watched the miko, but he had not known that he had cared for her so deeply that he'd act so kind. "I give my word."

_Can I trust you, cause I've been hurt before_

_And I can't take it anymore_

_Can I trust you, show me your honesty_

_Tell me you promise me the truth_

"Okay." Kagome nodded, wiping her face on her sleeve. "Okay. Let's go tell the group that I'm okay." Snatching up her bag, she looked to her school uniform. 'I've graduated. I don't need it.' She couldn't bring herself to throw them away, so instead, she buried them deep into her backpack before taking off with Sesshomaru, a new relationship built.


	3. Blindfolded What am I gonna do?

Song- Blindfolded (Chris Brown)/ What am I gonna do (Tyrese)

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Sesshomaru glared down in concentration. 'Where did the miko get such a strange object?' He lifted a small, metal horse and stared at it. 'And she says that this small piece moves in a straight line from a dark square to a light square.' Hesitantly, he moved the knight forward.

Kagome smiled giddily, moving her own piece and cheering, "Check mate! Yay, I win again!"

Growling, he lifted the board off of the ground, pouring the pieces onto the ground. "I do not understand. Something is strange about this 'game.' Where did you purchase it?"

"A place! Now stop it! You're making me lose the pieces!" Gathering the pieces from the ground, she threw them into a ziploc bag, then reached for her board; but Sesshomaru snatched back from her. "Come on, Sesshomaru! Give it back!"

"No. I will understand this strange game." He smirked as he held her back and studied the board. 'It is merely checkered. Then it is the pieces that allow one to triumph. Hn.' Folding the board, he sat it on the ground and stood. "Come. We are going for a walk, miko." His hand snapped out to grab her tongue when she stuck it out at him. Kami, how he mentally chuckled when she squealed and tried to withdraw, a light blush on her face. "I warned you, miko. You should have kept your tongue inside your mouth."

Kagome's eyes grew wide and puppy like. "Let go!" She ordered, though it came out as, "Eth o."

Sesshomaru pinched her tongue before ordering her to stand. Once she had, he warned, "Your last chance, miko. I suggest from now on, your tongue does not exit your mouth." Releasing her, he turned away and began to walk off, "Follow."

Glaring, she sighed and followed. 'At least he washes his hands often.'

Sango, waiting until Kagome and Sesshomaru were out of sight, turning to the meditatiing Miroku. "Houshi-sama."

"Sango dearest, we are closer now. Can you not call me something more informal?"

"Fine. Monk. Anyway, did you just see that exchange between Kagome and Sesshomaru-sama?"

Miroku opened his eyes and stood to sit near her. "Hai. I peeked to see them. What do you think of it?"

Sango shrugged, looking down the path they had taken. "I'm not sure. I mean, it's only been a week since he joined our group. And Kagome sems to be getting closer to him with each day. I mean, you saw his displays of anger, annoyance, and confusion while they were playing. Normally, his face as as black as the side of my Hiraikotsu. And he actually touched her, her toungue to be more specific. Something strange is going on under our noses."

"Hai. And where is Inuyasha?"

"I have no idea. He left this morning. Ah well. I'm going to wake Shippo for lunch." With that, and a smack to Miroku's cheek for touching her butt, she stood and trekked off. 'I'm going to find out what's up with them even if it kills me...which it might, considering the fact that it's Sesshomaru-sama's business I'll be butting into.'

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Where are we going, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked for the third time, once again being ignored. An urge to stick out her tongue at him over came her, but then she remembered the consequences. 'He said he'd find something accomadating for my tongue...I hope that means he'll kiss me...Gah! Stupid voice in my head! And this time you're my conscience, so you won't go away! Crap!...You were thinking the same thing...Shut up...No...Gah, someone kill me.' Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice Sesshomaru openly staring at her.

Sesshomaru couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. After years of watching her, he could finally be this close to her. Inhaling, he felt the ice inside him melt at her warm, sweet aroma. But what would it take to make her see that he wanted her. He'd even allowed some emotions through, so that she would become intrigued and try to understand him; Thus, becoming closer. Eventually, they would be one. But she wasn't paying much attention, it seemed. What was keeping her from noticing him?

_Yeah, heh, all these I've wanting you in my life,_

_And now I finally have you._

_I'm a do everything in my strength to keep you near._

_I care about you, I just want to make you smile._

It was Inuyasha. But that didn't matter. No. He had her, and he'd never let her go, not for the halfbreed, bot for the wolf that was always paying attention to her, not for that lech of a monk, though he seemed to be enthralled by the tajiya. Taking another step closer to her, he noticed that she was smiling to herself. 'I wish to be the only male to make you smile, Kagome.' He wanted to be angry with himself for thinking that way, but he couldn't. Human or not, he cared for her. And he'd not deny it anymore, even though he had for the past year.

So long she had haunted his dreams, his every waking, or sleeping, moment, there was her face. He'd spent months using magic and will to try to force ehr face out, but he couldn't. That girl, she was always there. And when he saw her in person, he'd wanted to kill her, to end it. But he couldn't bring himself to attack her. SO instead, he made pointless trips to the halfbreed's group, attaching him, and all just to see her. If only she knew, what wouls she say?

_All the many days you were on my mind,_

_Visions of me with you, all the time._

_You wasn't looking for a man, you made it clear(clear to me)._

_And now I'm ever so glad that I have you near._

_Here in my life, just you and I._

_We can do whatever we want to._

_I'm living my life with you by my side,_

_One day I'm a make you my wife, baby._

He wanted her to be his and only his, for no other man to touch. 'A mate...my mate.' Yes, if he marked her, she'd be his for all eternity. He could spend his life with her, the way he dreamed. 'Ah, the dreams.' For the past three months, he had dreamed of him with her, each dream representing a day. Or one night. The many wet dreams he had could still bring a pull to his lower stomach. And then suddenly, in one dream, Kagome's stomach had a slight pudge to it. After three more dreams, it was larger. Then finally, she had had a pup, his pup. He'd awaken, a large smile actually on his face. He'd never felt such happiness, but the though of her with his pup, it made him feel 'giddy' in an aspect.

_I was excited, cause I was falling, falling in love with you._

_Now that I've fallen, what am I gonna do._

_I was excited, cause I was falling, falling in love with you._

_Now that I've fallen, what am I gonna do._

Now, if only he could make this come true. If only he could make his dreams real. There'd be nothing stopping him from taking caring of her, making her smile, holding her, kissing her, loving her. 'Love.' He hadn't truly stated to himself that he loved her, just that he cared. but perhaps, if he only knew what love truly was, he could decide whether he felt it or not.

_I'll do whatever puts a smile on my baby's face._

_Girl you're my best friend and you can never be replaced._

_There's in this world I wouldn't do for you._

_You were one of my baby dreams and I'm so glad that it came true._

_Here in my life, just you and I._

_We can go anywhere we want to baby._

_I'm living my life with you by my side,_

_One day I'm a make you my wife, yes I am._

His heart sped up when Kagome laced their fingers, holding his hand absently as she continued to speak. A simple touch from her had made him feel...special. He felt above Inuyasha. And that was what he wanted also. To be above the hanyou in her heart. Brother, 'Half brother', or not, he would not stand for the halfbreed to have her. It'd be a cold day in hell when he did give up the one woman who excited him.

_I was excited, cause I was falling, falling in love with you._

_Now that I've fallen, what am I gonna do._

_I was excited, cause I was falling, falling in love with you._

_Now that I've fallen, what am I gonna do._

'I love you, Sesshomaru.' Those were the words he wanted to hear fall from her lips, those pouty little lips. He wanted to feel her love radiate off of her body the way it did his. He knew that only Kagome could quench the thirst for love and care that he had.

_Since I gave you all my trust(and you never take my trust for granted),_

_And you given so much love(and you've given me so much love, baby)._

_You're everything I want and need(everything that I want and I need, baby)_

_Girl you got the best of me(oh, you got the best of me)_

_Break it down, oh, oh I was falling in love._

_I dunno what to do, I just love you._

_Every inch of my body, falling in love._

_We'll just take it one day at a time._

"Sesshomaru?"

His eyes widened a tad. He'd been so lost in his mind that he had almost forgotten that he was staring at her so openly. Slowly looking away from her, he asked, "What?" It was then that he realized she had released his hand. A soft growl escaped his lips, though he was not sure if she heard.

"Are you angry with me for grabbing your hand? It was like a reflex or something. Ya know?"

"Hai. It is fine." His eyes lowered to her when he felt her aura flare. Her face was contorted with something akin to pain. "Are you well?" Following her eyes, he locked on the airborne serpents.

"Kikyo."

He cursed silently. So that was where the half breed had slithered off to, to see that damned clay miko. 'Does the halfbreed not understand that he is bringing pain to my Kagome?!' "Why do you stand for it?"

Kagome blinked dumbly at him, her head tilted to the side. "Huh?"

"Why do you stand for his running around with the living dead miko?"

"Oh."

_He don't deserve you.  
_

_I swear it's crazy how your man be treating ya._

_He be acting funny but he really doesn't need ya._

_I'd cut him out of the picture because he don't deserve you._

_If it's attention that you want then I can give you closure._

_Baby close your eyes so I can show ya._

_I need you on my team, baby won't you let me coach ya._

_Put you on some things that you never, cause it's wise, clever._

_It's guarantee what he do, I can do better._

When Kagome remained silent, Sesshomaru spoke again, "You do not deserve to be used."

Glowering, Kagome defended, "He does not use me! You just...don't understand! But then again, someone cold like you wouldm't!" A second after she spoked, she realized the severity of what she had said, because now, she was nailed to a tree, claws digging into her shoulders but not breaking the skin.

"No, miko. What I do not understand is why you allow him to walk over you, harass you, utulize you when he can not have his dead wench," He growled at her, bringing his forehead down to hers. "You should understand, miko, that you deserve someone better than the halfbreed. A true male."

"Inuyasha is a true male!"

Sesshomaru barked in response, telling her to be silent. "He is not. The halfling has blinded you to hs true ways. Do not be gullible, believing that he actually cares for you and your feelings. The moron would rather roll on the ground with a lifeless, earthen wench. He does not care for you!"

Kagome struggled against him, ehr eyes clenched shut. "He does! He has to! He acts like-"

"Exactly, Kagome, he acts." he emphasized 'acts'. "He feigns, fakes, and lies. He could never care for you the way that you merit."

_You should already know you should be with me._

_And if you would just let him go, then only you would see, blindfolded._

_Baby there's no need to be naive, blindfolded._

_Girl you need to leave him, let him be._

_It's so sad to see that you can't see what's going on._

_Baby come with me, can't you see, blindfolded._

_Baby there's no need to be naive, blindfolded._

_Girl with me is where you need to be._

Kagome whimpered at his harsh tone, looking away from him; Then, glared into his eyes when he snatched her chin into his hand and made her look at him. "What?" She spat in annoyance.

Sesshomaru cocked a brow at her tone, then nodded a bit in understanding. "I am not saying this to harm you. It is simply foolish to live in denial."

"Right. Thanks."She said sarcastically, then sighed. "So you don't think he cares?"

"Iie."

She smirked sadly, staring at the ground. "Does anyone?"

Sesshomaru lowered his hands from her shoulders to her waist, pulling her against him and crushing his lips into hers.

_Open up your eyes and realize that you deserve better._

_I got what you need, read between the lines girl you know what I mean._

_Already through but girl you know it's a go now If you want it, come get it._

_You know it's f'sho._

_I know you're hurting girl, but I'm not hating._

_Just say the truth, you might as well face it._

The world spun around them. 'What's happening? Why am I kissing Sesshomaru? Why is he kissing me? Ugh. I have to stop!' A tad reluctant, Kagome broke away from Sesshomaru, backing off slowly. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. So sorry. I, uh, I have to go." Swiveling on her heels, she took off, panicky tears streaming down her face.

Sesshomaru cringed mentally. Was that a form of rejection? He had no idea. But he couldn't help but smirk, a pale hand rising to his lips. He had to taste her again, and soon.


	4. Find Myself In You

Song- Find Myself In You- Brian McKnight

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Oi, Kagome, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked, leaping down from his tree and landing next to her sleeping bag. "You been too quiet lately, and you haven't sat me in like two weeks."

Kagome glanced at him. 'Sesshomaru was wrong. He does care.' "I'm fine. Now go back to bed. We have to get up early so that we can go meet up with Rin and Jaken." She reached up to stroke her inflamed throat.

"Feh. I'll be fine, but you-"

"The miko says that she is fine, halfbreed. Be silent." Sesshomaru spoke as he sat, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

"Hey, no one was talkin' to you, bastard. I'm talking to Kagome. Heck, it's probably something you did that made her this way. That's why she didn't want you in the group to begin with. Now, draw back into your regular frosty self and leave us alone."

Sesshomaru shook his head lightly. "Foolish halfling."

Kagome set her hand on Inuyasha's to calm him down, speaking raspily but attempting to hide it, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I told you I was okay. Just a lot on my mind. Naraku. My family. Speaking of which, when are we heading back to Kaede's village?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "We can probably make it by tomorrow night."

"Good. G'night." Her heavy eyelids lowered and in a second, she was fast asleep, sighing softly every so often.

Inuyasha pulled her sleeping back highed onto her, wrapping it tighter around her. He looked over at Sesshomaru when he heard a growl. "What the hell's your problem?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Hn." He closed his eyes again, and leaned against his tree with a small frown.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"What's this group meeting for?" Inuyasha asked, plopping down near the fire where Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku already sat. "And why isn't Kagome included?"

Sango sighed softly, the exhale full of worry for her 'sister'. "Because it's about her. I'm really worried. She looks so sick. And she lost a little weight. Kagome hardly eats anymore. And when we fight in battles, she has this blank face as she shoots her arrows. Something's wrong."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah. Sess is rubbing off on her."

"Refrain from blaming me and abbreviating my name, little brother. It does not seem as though I am the cause of her issues." He looked up into a tree where Kagome sat silently, dully watching Shippo play with Kirara. "There is something important bothering her. And yet she feels as though she has no one to talk to concerning her issue. Perhaps she is home sick, will we be in her village soon?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku answered as Sango and Inuyasha exchanged looks concerning the fact that Sesshomaru still did not know that Kagome was from the future, or so they thought.

Suddenly, their attention was turned when Shippo yelled, "Kagome, you can't do that!" They all watched in surprise when it seemed that Kagome was going to jump down from the tree she'd climbed into.

Inuyasha growled loudly. "Oi, Kagome, what are you trying to do?! Break your human legs?!"

Kagome cast him an empty glance, before jumping. With a gracefulness akin to Sesshomaru's, she seemed to float to the ground. Once she was on the solid grass, she spoke, "I'm going to go for a walk."

Getting over his shock at the way she jumped, Inuyasha called, "Actually, we need to talk to you. Come here." When she was at his side, he continued, "Hey, um, what's wrong with ya?"

"It seems like something is wrong?"

"Ya. More specifically, the way you just jumped. How'd ya do that?"

Kagome shrugged, staring off at Shippo. "It could've been those herbs I mixed to make a drink the other week. Most likely, it was. There was a whole bush of them." She strolled over to her back, pulling out the herbs. "See, these pure, white, glowing herbs. Kaede told me that they heighten a miko's energy when she works hard to strengthen herself. They are called ha-bu no supiritto, herb of spirit. Miroku, in the winter, the blue species for priests grow. Have you seen them?"

Miroku nodded. "Hai. But I did not know what they were. Do they have any side effect?"

"No."

Sango, tired of the useless babble, interfered, "Then what is up with your attitude? I'm supposed to be your sister. Whatever it is, I can help you."

Kagome sighed. "No. You can't."

"Atleast let me try."

"Sesshomaru, do you know of the well? My way home, to the future."

"Hai."

Inuyasha growled at him. "Then why the hell didn't you tell us?!"

Sesshomaru glanced at him. "It did not seem important. Now, how does that effect your mood?"

"I've just been thinking. The well, one day, it will seal off. And I don't know which side I will be on. I miss my family, and will miss them if I am forced to stay here. But I love my friends, and I will miss them too if I am forced to live in my era. This si my home away from home. I want the best of both worlds, but I can' t have that. Sooner or later, I will either have to decide, or have something ripped from me. I don't want to deal with that. I need..." She backed away from tham a little, "I need," She stopped when she reached the opposite side of the clearing. "I need-"

"To be held?" A deep, throaty voice whispered from the dark shadows behind her, before to arms darted out to grab her waist, and Naraku appeared behind her. "Was that what you needed, my fiesty little miko?"

"Naraku, let her go!" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing Tetsusaiga as his brother did the same with Tokijin. Sango latched on to her Hiraikotsu, and Miroku to his staff. Kirara transformed, standing near her master with an angry Shippo on her back. They were all unprepared for what happened. Kagome extended her hand, snding all of their weapon's flying back and into seperate trees. "Kagome, what the hell?!"

Kagome smirked a little. "It's only a puppet. He can't do much of anything. You probably can't tell from where you're standing. It is a pretty good puppet." She lied. "I need to take my anger out on something, and this whole thing seems to be Naraku's fault. If he hadn't been born, if he hadn't tricked you, Inuyasha, and killed Kikyo, if he hadn't made her die so that I was her reincarnation with a jewel in my hip, then I wouldn't be in this damn SITUATION!!!!!!! So I want my revenge, but I won't kill him!" Kicking at the ground, she launched her and Naraku back, crashing his back into a tree with such force that he release her. She took the chance to punch him, once in the chest, once in the cheek.

Getting over his shock, Naraku chuckled, catching her wrist when she attempted to strike him again. "Ah ah ah, miko, I'm no fool!" He tossed her into the air.

"Hm." Kagome flipped backward, landing on a branch with a frown. Glaring at him, she dived for her. Her eyes grew wide when he caught her arms, pressed them behind her back, and kissed her full on the lips.

He kept one arm around her, but lifted the opposite hand to her right temple, caressing lightly.

"Agh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome cried out in pain from the nerves Naraku was pulling in her brain. It felt as if he had reached in and set her brain ablaze. Her cry died as she fainted in his arms, whispering, "Damn you."

"Kagome!"

Naraku smirked when Inuyasha lifted his sword. "I have possession of Kagome. Use the wind scar, and your woman goes down with me." He then turned his eyes to Kagome, 'My dear, forgive me for the excrutiating pain.

Kagome looked around inside her head. Everything was so dark. She couldn't tell where his voice was coming from. 'Shut up! Get out of my head!'

'Kagome, dear, you do not recognize that I am the voice that was previously inside of you. You seemed to never wish for me to leave then. I recall you calling for me to come back.'

'I wanted toknow who was following me, is all. What do you want? Why are you here?'

'I want you, my dear, for more reasons than just your eyes. Yes, the sight of the jewel shards is important, but your company is also.'

'You sick bastard. Release me.'

Naraku smirked eerily, "I'm sorry, love. I can not do that." As Kagome outwardly sneered in her unconcious state, he began to rise into the air. He hissed with pain when Kagome's body became engulfed in miko energy and he was forced to release of or be purified. Naraku watched as she fell, smirking knowingly when it was not Inuyasha who managed to catch her, but a blood lust Sesshomaru.

"Damn you, Naraku!" Sesshomaru growled, his voice gruff from his beast's control. Eyes wild and rutilant, fangs elongated, and markings dark and jagged, he nuzzled Kagome's cheek, purring in response to her whimper.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, stop touching her!" Inuyasha reached for Kagome, snatching his hand back when his brother growled rougishly at him. "She's mine!"

"Wrong as usual, halfbreed. Your miko is bade of graveyard soil, bone, and clay. This miko is mine."

Inuyasha felt his eyes flicker, his beast yearning to fight back. "No way!" He cringed when Kagome whimpered, clutching Sesshomaru. "Feh. Fine. Just don't drop her."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Rin sat on a large boulder, watching the horizon as she swung her legs. "I am waiting here for you. Where are you, Lord Ses-sho-ma-ru? Jaken's waiting right here too. Come to us, Lord Ses-sho-ma-ru." She sang and twiddled a flower between her fingers. Squinting, she looked off again, laughing as she jumped from the boulder. "Jaken, Ah-un, it's Lord Sesshomaru!" Giddy, she ran off, stopping before her master. "I missed you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hello, Rin." He said lowly, having calmed after they walked a few miles. He was worried. Kagome had still not awaken, even though it had been ours. Perhaps if they paused to rest. Or, better yet, got her to the old priestess' village.

"Who are the people, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded slightly towards the group, who took turns introducing themselves.

Sango smiled. "My name is Sango."

Miroku stepped beside her. "Miroku, at your service, Lady Rin." He smiled at her innocent blush and giggle.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, glancing down at her. "Inuyasha."

Rin frowned, turning to her Lord. "Inu-baka, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha, who growled. "Hai, Rin. But do not call him what I have called him."

Shippo scrambled over to Rin, his face heavy with blush. "Hi, Rin. I'm Shippo, and this is Kirara."

"Hi." Curious as she was, she peered at Kagome. "Whose the pretty lady in your arm, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"This is Kagome. You may speak with her once she is well." He frowned a little when Kagome shuddered in his mind. "Rin, rid Ah-un. We must hurry to the village."

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru! Come, Master Jaken!"

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Kaede observed the young woman on the floor before her. "And ye say that she fainted when Naraku kissed her and massaged her temples?" Nods. She reached for Kagome's head, gasping softly when Kagome's hand snapped up to squeeze her wrist.

"Naraku." She snarled angrily, gripping tighter.

"Kagome, be calm. It is I, Kaede."

"Kaede?" At the name, Kagome released her and smiled unconciously, then whimpered. "Kaede, stop the pain. Please, get him out of my brain. He's burning things. It hurts. Help me."

Kaede's old face wrinkled with sympathy. "Poor girl. It seems as I thought. Naraku has somehow managed to form a mental connection with her. He may tap in and out of her mind whenever he wishes. Causing pain, happiness, arousal, any emotion, even if that is not what she wishes to feel."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Arousal." He repeated, clenching his fists.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you do not mind me asking, do you have a connection with Kagome?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer, Inuyasha did. "Feh. He's just worried about her because she looks a little like the wench he had a crush on when we were much younger." Not even an instant later, he was unconcious against the wall.

Sesshomaru growled, then turned back to Kagome, pushing her bangs from her face. "I wish to be alone with her." Though hesitant, everyone left, Miroku dragging Inuyasha with him. He pulled the miko into his lap and pressed his face into the junction of her shoulder.

_I was so lonely, though there was so many symbols waiting,_

_I 'm so glad that this ain't that._

_Girl your the reason I can make it through the long, long day and that's a fact._

_Baby I can't wait to get next to you; oh I can't wait to wrap my arms around your body._

_Baby I can't help but to tell the truth._

_Oh, it's so hard to wait till no one else is around._

Lips pursed, he kissed her flesh lightly, mumbling, "My Kagome. Mine forever." He nibbled a trail up her neck to her ear, muttering sweet nothings into the appendage. "You are... the breath that gives me life...Your kiss is the sweetest thing...I've ever felt, my Kagome. When I am with you, my Kagome, the only place I wish to be is closer." Smiling slightly, he cradled her as the sky darkened.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as he continued to whisper in her ear. 'Sesshomaru cares? I thought it would be Inuyasha with me.' She nearly groaned from teh feeling of his warn breath on her ear.

_I hate to keep you waiting, but there are some things that need my attention,_

_before I can get back to you, anticipating my hands all over your body baby, you know,_

_I know just what to do. And baby I can't wait to get next to you,_

_oh I can't wait to wrap my arms around your body,_

_baby I can't help but to tell the truth._

_Oh it's so hard to wait till no one else is around._

Kagome found herself leaning into his touch and wanting more. Taking advantage of the fact that he still didn't know she had awakened, she pressed closer to him, moaning mentally when he groaned lowly. 'Your touch, Maru. I need more. Touch me harder. Touch me in more places. Please, hear me even though I'm not speaking aloud. I don't want to ruin the moment. Just, touch me with your hands, onegai.'

Sesshomaru drowned himself in her smell, his head planted so deep into her hair that it was almost suffocating. His kisses on her neck became more passionate, more needy. He needed her to kiss back, just one more kiss, and he'd leave her be...for the night. "Kagome, awaken. Speak to This Sesshomaru."

Kagome groaned, mouthing, "Sesshomaru."

Hearing the faint whisper of his name, Sesshomaru urged her on, suckling her shoulder. "Hai, Kagome?"

"Wrap your arms around me, please. Envelope me like the night." The fire in the hut had long gone out, covering them both in darkness. The only things visible were the silhouette of the small pot in the center of the room and the moon through the door covering. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and she snivel. "Oh, Sesshomaru, I'm so lost."

_I'm gonna try to keep myself together, till I find myself in you, baby naw, naw._

_Before they take you back to heaven, gonna find myself in you._

_No, No, No, No, baby_

"I'm scared, Sesshomaru. I need to find me." She snuggled against him and closed her eyes once again. "And while you and I find me, we'll also search for you. Mm kay?" He simply purred in response. "Good. We'll start the search soon."

"Naraku-"

"Please...don't bring up that baka." She laid down, pulling him with her. "Let's just sleep."

Sesshomaru pulled her against him. "Youkai rarely sleep, miko."

Kagome smiled. "I'm aware of that. I have never seen you sleeping, Which leads me to tell you that you are going to tonight. G'Night." She closed her eyes, moved closer to him, and allowed herself to return to sleep.

"Hn. Miko." But he felt an urge to smile and rest. And that was what he did.

_I'm gonna keep myself together, till I find myself in you. _

_Oh baby, before they take you back to heaven, gonna find myself in you. _

_Oh baby, gonna keep myself together, till I find myself in you, oh baby, baby, _

_before they take you back to heaven, gonna find myself in you. _

_Listen, Listen, ahh baby, baby┘_


	5. Untouched

Song- Untouched by The Veronicas. *WARNING_ LEMON AHEAD IN CHAPTER*

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, disoriented. Kami, that's why he never slept. He always woke up so clueless and remained that way for far too long for his liking. The first thought that came to his mind was 'Kagome.' Urgently, he looked around the small hut, immediately realizing that it was empty. 'Where did she disappear to?' Rising and dusting himself off, he started out of the scent, sniffing the air. 'She has been gone for at least two hours.' With a frown, he lowered his eyes to Rin when she rushed to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're awake! Kagome nee-san told everyone to make sure we didn't wake you! But you're up now! Will you play with me?!"

"Not at the moment, Rin. Where did Kagome leave to?"

"I think she said that she went home."

Sesshomaru nodded, allowing his eyes to sweep across the campsite. Everyone seemed to be doing some type of training, the tajiya with her small sword, the monk with his staff, and Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga. "Jaken."

Quivering, the small imp ran to his Lord, bowing immediately. "Hai, my lord?"

"Watch over Rin. If any harm shall come to her, the same shall come to you ten fold. I will return within the next few hours." Without so much as a backward glance, he made his way to the well, staring down into it. 'This is the miko's way home? Hn. I have seen her leap into it many times. According to the monk, she and Inuyasha are the only ones who may pass through the time barrier.' He backed against a tree, deciding to wait there for her. 'I will teach her to leave without This Sesshomaru's knowledge.'

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"See you later, mama!" Kagome waved as she left the house. 'I hope.' She shook her head and scowled at herself. 'Don't you dare act all depressed, Kagome. THe well isn't closed yet, so don't waste time worrying. We should get back. The group will probably be ready to leave by the time I arrive.' She spared her home one last glance before disappearing down the well. The vines wrapped around her hands, she began to pull herself up and tossed her backpack over the side. Glaring at the ground as she climbed out, she took up her pack. "Stupid Inuyasha. Why isn't he here to help me with this stupid sack?" When Sesshomaru suddenly materialized before her, she gasped and dropped her bag and clutched her chest. "Jeez, Sesshomaru. Give me a heart attack, why don't ya? What are you doing here?"

"Why did you leave?" He asked coldly, competely ignoring her questions.

She blinked dumbly, then nibbled on her lower lip. "Oh, this morning. Well, you see, you were sleeping so peacefully, and you hardly ever sleep. And I wanted to go home to see my family. Besides, it's not like I have to check in with you before I go somewhere. I'm my own woman, ya know?" Kagome tossed her nose up at him and walked around him, only to squeal when he snatched her back to him by waist. 'So much for that attempt.'

Sesshomaru growled, his thin lips curling at her words. "You are always to 'check in with me'. Something could easily happen to you. Naraku tends to simply appear, sending no warning to a human. No to mention thevarious demons in this area alone. Why do you- Your face is red, miko."

Sheepishly, she eeped and looked away. "Sorry. It's just that, you seem worried about me is all. And you probably haven't realized that you're rouching me the way you are."

Looking down, Sesshomaru saw that he was holding her close to him, his hand inside of her shirt and stroking her back. He snatched away quickly as though it burn, then instantly materialized near the opposite side of the clearing. How hadn't he realized that he was caressing her out in the open. Naraku's insects could be anywhere. Then they'd rush to their master, and he'd use Kagome. He could not have Naraku taking her away from him. "Forgive me." He would not look at her. "I should not have touched you, miko."

"Hm." Kagome frowned; But then, as an evil idea appeared in her mind, she smirked and creeped toward him, clasping his hand in hers and leading him deep into the forest. When she found the forest to be thick and dark enough, she pushed her kimono open and slid his hand inside. "But I want you to touch me, Sesshomaru."

"Hn?" He looked into her eyes, his own wide with surprise. She had placed his hand against her breast. 'What is this strange article she wears over them?' He asked himself, referring to her bra. It felt nice, soft against his hand, but that wasn't want he wished to feel. He simply couldn't touch that. Not yet anyway. He tried to take his hand back, but Kagome pressed it harder against her, moaning softly.

"No. Don't you want to touch me, Sesshomaru? Don't you want me to feel good?" She pouted, poking her lips out seductively.

Sesshoamru gulped as he felt her move his hand lower, to her abdomen. Groaning silently, he felt more than saw himself grow hard. "Kagome, cease. You do not know what you are doing."

Kagome mewed, her tongue darting out to lick his neck. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm seducing you. Because if you won't simply touch me, I'll make you fall to your knees with need, my Sesshomaru." In a simple movement, she removed her top layer of kimono, then the second.

"Cease woman."

"Bite me." She whispered, dropping the last article to the ground. "That is what dog's do, isn't it, Ses-sho-ma-ru?" She sang his name in a voice unlike her own.

Sesshomaru frowned. 'That voice. Where is it coming from?'

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru-sama? Wake up and pay attention to me. I'm right here. Wake up." She paused, then began again in that voice nothing like hers. "Wake up, Sesshomaru! Wake up, Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, and he found Rin staring back at him with innocent brown eyes. 'No! That was not a dream! It couldn't have been! No!' He growled softly, then calmed himself when Rin moved back. Sighing, he asked, "What is it, Rin?"

Rin smiled sheepishly. "I have to go to the bathroom and master Jaken won't wake up."

Sesshomaru looked down, hoping to find Kagome in his arms, but she was not there, and he was outside. 'Was that a dream as well?' He asked himself as he followed Rin out, spotting Kagome in her sleeping bag. 'No. That was no dream. My 'love bites' are still upon her neck.' Glancing up at the moon as Rin went behind a tree, he sighed. 'Will the miko ever truly wish for me to touch her?'

"I'm ready, Lord Sesshomaru." She rubbed some of the hand sanitizer Kagome had given her into her hands, then went back to lay down with a yawn. "Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Good night, Rin." Since he knew he would not be able to get anymore sleep in, he headed off to a nearby streamm watching silently as the water flowed. 'With that malicious hanyou running freely, the lands have all become tainted. The air is no longer pure. The water is not as clear as it once was. Wars are breaking out everywhere. When everyone realizes that we are all after a common enemy, perhaps the lands, mine expecially, will return to their previous selves. And yet, there is reason to be grateful to the halfbreed. He has brought me my Kagome.' Suddenly, two hands fell on his shoulders, massaging gently.

"You needn't be so tense, Sesshomaru." The owner whispered to him, trying to cause his shoulders to loosen up. "You're going to hurt yourself one day, thinking the way that you do."

Sesshomaru would have smiled, but she would have seen his reflection. "I am fine, Kagome. However, I thank you for being so concern." He nearly chuckled at her flushed expression.

Kagome coughed before she looked away. "I can't help but be. You're acting so differently. I'm starting to wonder if you are ill or something."

"Ill because you do not understand what I need."

"What do you need?"

He smirked the slightest of smirks, raising a hand to catch the one on his left shoulder. "What do I need? This Sesshomaru needs many things. For example...Hn. You would not understand. Return to your sack." He teased.

Kagome set her cheek against his back and sighed, her eyes slowly closing. "You can tell me anything, Sesshomaru. I'd like to this that we've gotten closer since you've been here. I want to know what you're thinking, what's going through that head of yours. Whatever it is, it's hurting you. Tell me what you need, Shomaru-kun."

"I need...you, Kagome." He turned when he heard her gasp. He stared her dead in the eyes, which blazed with fire and passion.

"What d-do you want with me?" A little fearful of the strange look in his eyes, she squirmed unintentionally.

"I need you...to do the things you once wished to, to Inuyasha and more. Perhaps you wished to be held by him for the rest of your life. I wish to hold you long after we are both dead. Perhaps you wish he would kiss your body. I wish to kiss your very soul. And perhaps you wished for him to make love to you, Kagome. I wish to never leave the sanctum of your body. Perhaps you wish he was yours, even if only half of him would belong to you; While I wish to be yours fully, as you would be mine." He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, only parting from her to allow her to breathe.

Kagome gasped for air softly. "Wh-why are you speaking this way?" Her eyes rose to him, and she was more than shocked to see that his beast had taken over. "Y-your inner beast, your worser demon is out."

Sesshomaru looked back at the water and found that she was indeed right. 'Damnit, beast. You will scare her away.' Quickly, he moved away from her.

**_'Master, she no be scared. If she is, she no right to be mate. 'Gome okay. Look.'_**

'No. She will see me.'

Kagome crawled to him on her hands and knees with a gentle, yet prowess sway. "Sesshomaru, don't turn away from me. I- I want to see your beast." She drew her eyebrows when he refused. "Se-" But now he was turning to her. Smiling softly, gratefully, she took his face between her hands, tracing his markings. "You look..." She giggled, "even more beautiful than before, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically, then pushed her onto the ground forcefully, placing his lips against hers. He found himself trying to feel every inch of her body, but he suddenly cut himself off, looking up at her apologetically. Her blood was smeered across his lips and bared fangs. His beast whined, the small noise exiting his mouth.

Kagome smiled up at him as she rose a hand up to just below her ear where he'd nipped her a tad too hard. Pursing her lips, she whispered, "Sesshomaru, there's no need to be ashamed. I'm not nearly as fragile as you think. That felt good, great even. I want you to bite me, nip me. I want you to touch me, Sesshomaru. Please."

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah lalalalalalalala_

_I can lalalalalalalala_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want_

_Don't stop_

_Give me give me give me what you got got_

_Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_

"Kagome, there are repercussions. The small chance of becoming pupped. I may harm you. This will be your first time, and I am a demon. My beast will struggle for control. And though I will most likely not allow him to have it, there is no guarantee." He looked down when Kagome's finger found his lips, shushing him effectively.

"I don't care. If things happen, they happen."

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

Sesshomaru tilted his head up ward, then down in a small nod. "And what of what your group will say."

Kagome smirked at him. "And once again, I don't care. Inuyasha can yell. Sango can be as angry as she wants. They can decide to kick me from the group. But it won't matter. Because at least you'll be there." Oh, that made him feel better about the situation. "Now, stop trying to come up with excuses. I'm yearning to be touched."

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think_

_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

_"And touched you shall be." He dived down, engulfing her lips with his own._

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched_

_And I need you so much_

Things felt so right. And nothing would ever make her regret them. 'Sesshomaru wants me. And I want him. Inuyasha couldn't decide. No. Instead, he ran to Kikyo then to me. I'm done being second. Sesshomaru wants me with him, and with him I will be.' It was when she touched Sesshomaru's chest, that she truly realized he'd taken off his armor. 'When?' It didn't matter. All that did was the fact that he was bearing much too much clothing. That in mind, she untied his obi, tossed it aside, and stripped him of his haori (rt?).

Sesshomaru dug his claws into the Kagome's kimono, snatching the first layer from her body. Her smirked teasingly and pecked her when she jerked. "Do not worry, miko. I have not ripped your kimono." After informing her of that, he continued his previous actions, taking another layer off. 'Ah, only one more covering my fruit.' Without another though, he pried off the last kimono, only to growl with irritation when he found that she still wore clothing.

"Just because the rest of you in this aura do not wear lace underwear and bras, doesn't mean I have to. I'm from the future, remember. It's a habit." She glared up at him and huffed when his eyes seemed to laugh at her. "Don't you dare laugh at m- Good God." She drove her dull nails into his shoulder. 'When did he take off my underwear? Why didn't the idiot warn me before-oh, before-ah, before he stuck his finger... Oooh god. Enough thinking. Back to him.' "Do that again wh-wh-wh Agh!" She grabbed his wrist, "Do that again without warning me, and I'll purify you."

"Of course, miko. Here is your warning. "Sealing his lips over her, he pushed in another finger, careful of the virginal barrier within.

"More."

Sesshoamru cocked a brow at this. "Hn?"

Kagome groaned as he pushed deeper. "More." She bucked her hips against his hand.

"You are most impatient, Kagome."

"Less talky. Less clothing. More fingers." She pushed his pants down as far as he could, before allowing him to shrug out of them. Slithering her body against his, she moaned again.

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_You can take take take take take time time_

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_

Kagome bit her lip as Sesshomaru rubbed himself against her sex. Her breath hitched, she muttered, "Don't tease me."

Sesshomaru smirked against her neck. "Teasing makes this all the more 'fun' as you would say."

Kagome glared at him, giving her impression of his growl, which was surprisingly good. "For you, maybe."

"You wish to move on?"

"Yes..No...I don't know. It feels so good. But I want to know more. I want you to show me more."

"Very well then. Forgive This Sesshomaru for the pain, Kagome." He positioned himself before kissing her, a form of distraction as he pushed himself into her a little. He mentally berated himself for the pain he had caused, the sight of her tears making his even angrier. 'I should not have continued. I should have waited for another time.'

Kagome's breathing slowed and she opened her eyes, and she saw the shame in his eyes. "Sessho-" Her voice was horse. She took a deep breath, then continued, "I'm fine. It would have hurt me sooner or later. Better now, so that next time it won't hurt nearly as much." Her eyes widened at how she had insinuated that there would be a 'next time'.

Sesshomaru smiled diminutively. "Next time. Hai, little one. Next time." He pushed further, then rocked slowly, allowing her to get used to the feel of him inside of her.

It did not take long before Kagome was pleading, "Father...Harder...deeper, much deeper..."

Any deeper and he'd never be able to get out of the tight little minx. "Do you still wish for more, miko?" He asked, voice tight because...well, because she was.

"Hai. Give me more. Give me all of you."

_Give me give me give me all of you you_

_Don't be scared I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right_

_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

"All." He repeated, driving himself deeper. He couldn't help the loud, rough growl that exited his mouth, and couldn't help but smile proudly when Kagome hissed his name. This was what his dreams were like. But this was real. It was vivid. He could feel her, see her emotions etched on her face, smell her, everything he wanted. This was beyond perfect. His body quaked as he felt that he and Kagome were going to climax at the same time. He hadn't meant to release the howl, but it'd ripped from his throat. Kagome's shriek echoing just behind. He collapsed atop of her, careful not to crush her. "We...did...not...concieve." He breathed.

"Oh...good...for...now..." She smiled as he rolled over, pulling her on top of him. But that smile quickly flipped and her eyes widened as she realized something. "Those...uh, noises of passion, do you think they woke Inuyasha?" SHe asked in a panic.

_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_

_You've still got me to hold you up up_

_And I will never let you down (down)_

"The hanyou was awake when we left." He told her gently, stroking her sweaty hair.

Kagome frowned. "Really? I didn't see him."

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly. He hadn't wanted to tell her, but..."The hanyou was off with his clay miko." He could hear their moans with his sensitive ears, and it disgusted him.

"Oh." Kagome said simply. It hurt a little, but not nearly as much as she'd thought. Standing on trembling legs, she asked, "Wanna help me bathe?"

"Hai, my little miko." He growled playfully, following her into the stream.

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that_

_I miss you I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_Untouched_

_Alalalala alalalala_

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Inuyasha straightened his kimono one last time, checked his scent for signs of Kikyo, then smiled with triumph as he walked into camp that morning. But his smile quickly dissipated when he entered the camp. Anger flowing through his veins, he screeched, "What the hell?!"

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Hm. What did Inuyasha see that upset him so? Did it even have to do with Kagome and Sesshomaru? Well, we do know that, but just what were they doing?


	6. HotnCold

Song- Hot n Cold by Katy Perry. I don't own it, or ny of the other songs.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Inuyasha straightened his kimono one last time, checked his scent for signs of Kikyo, then smiled with triumph as he walked into camp that morning. But his smile quickly dissipated when he entered the camp. Anger flowing through his veins, he screeched, "What the hell?!"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up, and he glared at his younger brother. "Silence, halfbreed." Kagome was asleep, her head in his lap as he stroked her hair. Shortly after they had made it back to the camp, he had felt her body heat warm up. He'd seen her cheeks and nose become plastered with red. She was ill, and he felt it was his fault for allowing her to clean in the stream on such a cool night.

"Why the hell is her head in your lap?" He said a little softer, coming closer to his brother. "And why are you stroking her that way?" He fumed, nostrils flaring with rage. How dare his half brother even think of touching his Kagome. So what he'd just slept with Kikyo, Kagome was still his. He had them both, and no one but him had any right to touch her. Glaring when his brother ignored him and kept petting Kagome's hair, he yelled, "Answer me you bastard!"

Kagome's eyes flew open, and she sniffed. "Inu-inuyasha? What's wrong?"

Inuyasha frowned down at her. "What's wrong is this bastard is touching you! Get away from him!"

"Ow. You're hurting my head, Inuyasha." She whimpered, closing her eyes as she snuggled closer to Sesshomaru. "Calm down. If he wanted to kill me, wouldn't he have already?"

"Inuyasha, leave. She is ill, and your senseless shouting will only make it hard for her to recover, and we will remain in this area for far too long." That was not truly what he was worried about, but he'd hide his true intentions from Inuyasha for now. He took a deep breath and frowned mentally. 'It does not smell as though we concieved a pup, and yet, it does not smell as though her scent is unchanged. Is my miko pregnant? Could this explain her ailments?' He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kagome as she shot up from his lap, moving far away from him. 'What is she doing?' "Miko..."

"God, you smell revolting." Kagome gagged, trying to force down the vomit in her throat.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, then at Inuyasha when he laughed. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kagome looked away from him. "Just as I said it, you smell revolting. Hell, the sight of you makes me ill. Stay away."

'How dare she? That is not what she claimed when we were mating last night.' Growling at her, he was preparing to speak when a sinister voice came out of the trees.

"Lord Sesshomaru, does it pain you for your little miko to say such things about you?"

Sesshomaru snarled simultaneously with his brother. "Naraku." That explained Kagome's behavior. He was controlling her through their mental connection. So his mate didn't hate his scent. Good.

Kagome rose at the name. "Naraku?" She growled, but almost immediately, Naraku stepped out into the clearing and Kagome blinked, whispering, "My darling Naraku." She took a step toward him.

"What?! Your darling Naraku?!"

Due to the hanyou's loud, and rather obnoxious to Sesshomaru, question and Naraku's disgusting aura, the rest of the group awakened. "Naraku??"

Kagome giggled childishly as she ran into Naraku arms, "Oh, Naraku!"

"Kagome?!"

Naraku petted her head affectionately. "Hello, dear Kagome. I have missed you as well."

Kagome pouted. "Then why do you keep leaving without me, Naraku-kun?"

"Oh, forgive me, my pet. I've been meaning to. But the people behind you have been interfering."

"They don't matter now, Naraku-kun. All that matters is you, me, and the spinderlings we're going to make."

Up until that moment, Sesshomaru had been fine. But at the mention of having Naraku's spiderlings, he snapped. Eyes narrowed and reddening, he glared, "Hanyou, remove your vile hands from her person."

"Naraku, take your dirty hands off of her!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Ignoring them, Naraku whispered in Kagome's ear, "Do you not wish to give them a show? Let us mate before them."

Kagome nodded eagerly, beginning to undress without hesitation. She untied the not on her obi and slipped it off, pushing her top off her shoulders.

Miroku's jaw dropped, as did Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru would have done the same if he weren't who he was. Sango simply covered Rin and Shippo's eyes.

"Is this to your liking, Naraku?" She muttered sedeuctively.

"I'd like to show them more, my petite miko. What will you do?"

Kagome frowned. "I don't know how to please you, master."

"Think for a moment."

She blocked out Inuyasha's loud yelling, then smirked. "Ah. Of course, Narrrraku." She purred, pressing her chest against his and kissing him full on the lips, stunning the inutachi. The second their lips touched, they were thrown back from each other.

Kagome groaned, rubbing the back of her head. 'What just happened...I saw...I saw...' She stared at Naraku with wide eyes. "Oh my god!"

"My little miko, you saw that, my memory, did you not?"

"I-I can see into your head as well?" An evil smirk curved onto her lips. "Oh, this is too good. You control me, I control you. You screw with my head...I screw with yours!" Eyes clenched shut, she thought of chiking Naraku.

Instanstly, his hands rose to his neck, clutching as his face paled tremendously. 'Damnit.' "Miko, cease." He choked out.

Kagome chuckled. "Oh no, I've only just begun."

"Think again." Naraku imagined himself within Kagome.

Kagome gasped loudly, her insides aflame with lust. "What the hell?"

He laughed cockily and took a step her way. "That's just it, my delectable miko. Can't you feel me within you? Pounding furiously?"

She bit back a moan and fell to her knees. "Damn you."

"But it feels good, doesn't it, Kah-goe-may?" He taunted, murmuring her name in a stretched manner. "Can't you imagine it? Me going in, coming out, going in, coming out?"

"Naraku! Windscar!" Inuyasha swung his sword, but it simply crashed into the barrier surrouding the villainous hanyou and protecting him. "Damn it! Stay away from her!"

'I will break that halfbreed's arm if he lies a hand on what is mine.' Sesshomaru kept his anger in check the best he could, his uber-perfect clawed hands clenching and unclenching.

"My miko, everytime you arouse me, I must leave you. But never fear, I will return." He grinned, teeth gleaming. "And when I do, we will handle the pup within you." In a whirlwind of miasma, Naraku disappeared.

Kagome fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. 'A-a pup?'

"A pup...Inuyasha?" Miroku turned to the hanyou, Sango and Shippo doing the same.

Inuyasha looked livid. His eyes darted from Sesshomaru to Kagome. "It isn't mine."

Sango frowned. "But if it isn't yours...that makes it...Sesshomaru-sama's?!"

Kagome nibbled on her lower lip as she whimpered. "S-Sesshomaru, you said...you said..."

"Hai. I recall what I said, Kagome. Your scent is not that of a pregnant woman's. Perhaps that is because you are miko and human."

"Her being pregnant doesn't matter! You being the father matters?! How dare you touch her?!" Inuyasha could see only red, but that was to be expected. "Kagome, did he rape you?!"

Kagome looked him in the eyes, guilty because of the hurt reflected in them. "No. I did it willingly."

His eyes flicked, then returned to normal. "What? Kagome, how could you?"

"Inuyasha, how could you? You act like you care about me, but you don't. It's Kikyo this, and Kikyo that. Running off to be with Kikyo, I can't handle it anymore. And Sesshomaru cares. And I care for him too."

"You idiot?! You think he cares?! He's Sesshomaru! The bastard doesn't care about anyone!"

"You speak of yourself, Inuyasha! I'm so tired of you flip flopping!"

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah, you PMS like a bitch_

_I would know_

"And you never tell me how you feel, because you don't feel anything for me. It's always those stupid cryptic words! You're always trailing off, because you can't say it!"

_And you always think_

_Always speak cryptically_

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me_

"You can't decide! You save me. You leave her in harms way for a second. You save her, check to see if she's okay, comfort her, and then leave me in harms way for hours! And yet, idiotically, I forgive you constantly!"

Inuyahsa blinked dumbly, unsure of what to tell her.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_

_You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

"At first, I thought we had somethings in common. So out of it, so differen,t so misunderstood. We actually seemed to enjoy each other's company. I should have known it was only a childish crush, and a waste of my damn time and tears!"

_We used to be just like twins, so in sync_

_The same energy now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing_

_Now you're plain boring_

_I should know_

_That you're not gonna change_

"And you're so twisted in the head! I swear, you need a doctor, a healer, what ever it is in this fuckin' era! Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's not good for your health to play with women's emotions! The pain we can envoke is...is...ugh!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. "Kagome, I-"

"No! I'm so sick of this stupid rollercoaster you have me on!"

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bipolar_

_Stuck on a rollercoaster_

_Can't get off this ride_

"But now, I'm off! I'm done! I'm getting off! So leave me the fuck alone!" Her chest rose and fell in rage. "So if you have an issue with my being with Sesshomaru, say something now!"

Inuyasha cringed then growled. "Keh, fuck yeah I have an issue! He's my brother, and you're mine!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Yours? No. I am not yours. So stay away."

"You know what...you're right. I should keep away from you, wench. You're out of the group."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me! Now, go on with your Sesshomaru and your pup! Get out!"

Kagome's eyes misted, and she crossed her arms over her stomach. "Fine. I'll go." She looked to her friends for help. Sango, feeling betrayed, looked away. Miroku apologized with his eyes. Shippo sobbed into his hands. Smiling softly, she forced herself to walk to Inuyasha. "Goodbye guys. Good bye, Inuyasha." She kissed his cheek then stalked off.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother for speaking to Kagome that way. "Halfbreed, you are truly foolish. As are your cowardly accomplices. Jaken, Rin, ah-un, follow." He ordered, seeking his Kagome. Catching up with her quickly, he caught her arm. "Kagome..."

"Let go, Sesshomaru."

"Are you upset because you are pregnant?"

She frowned deeply, glancing away. "No."

He leaned down closer to her face. "Is it because the halfbreed has removed you from the group?"

"My friends didn't stand up for me at all, Sesshomaru. I thought...I thought we were closer. And I'm so confused. What will we do?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her, holding her against him. "We will pursue and kill Naraku on our own, my miko. As for the pup, you will be careful as to not harm it. Therefore, you will ride upon ah-un." When the dragon appeared at his side, he lifted her onto it, nuzzling her neck gently. "Do not worry much, Kagome. It is not healthy for the pup."

Kagome smiled and blushed, nodding. "Hai, Sesshomaru."

'All that is left is for her to become my mate. And soon, that will be accomplished.' Smirking slightly, Sesshomaru pecked her lips then started forward. Things were looking good for him for once, and horrible for his brother. He'd keep it that way.


	7. Damage Mine Again

Damage- Danity Kane/ Mine Again- Mariah Carey

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Sesshomaru sighed for the eigth time that day. He did not understand. Kagome was finally at his side. Better than that, she was at his side while two and a half months pregnant with his pup. Correction, pups. He'd sniffed recently and found there to be three pups residing within his mate. Though three pups was an average number for a litter of pups, that was by demon standards. Kagome was human, a miko ningen at that. Once her spiritual energy caught on to the fact that the pups were bringing her pain, it's first instict would be to purify the intruding demonic presences. That was why he had her study with another miko to contain her energy in desperate times. But since she was getting later in the months, her stomach pertruding far ahead of her, she'd been bedridden, hardly able to move at all.

His beast whined and whimpered even now as it thought of his woman lying ill in the bed because he had pupped her. Speaking of 'his woman', he only called her that because he was confused as to what else to call her. She would not allow him to court her. She would not allow him to mark her as his. He couldn't help the anger flowing through his veins. Here he was, almost on his knees to confess his love, and she simply pushed him away. It was inevitable. They would have to mate. She was having his pups for goodness sake! What was her reason for not trusting him enough to give herself to him. His jaw locked and his hands fisted, "Inuyasha."

Of course. The halfbreed had tainted his little miko. He'd placed fear and mistrust in her heart. Well, if the mere halfbreed could do that, it'd be simple for the great Sesshomaru to undo just that. He smiled mentally and made his way to the room he and Kagome resided in. There was no knock, for it was his room and he was the lord. Simply. he entered the royal, majestic room. He'd called ahead when he had first brought Kagome home, ordering his servants to remove the plain white silk sheets from his futon and replace them with sheets of ivory and green. Once, as he was spying on her, he'd heard her telling her kit how much she loved his eyes because they were her favorite shade of green, emerald. And his own favorite was white, so mixed, he'd gotten this. And it looked beautiful.

And as he crept closer, he found that she was asleep. "Exhausted already, my tenshi?" His eyes swept towards the window. According to nature's clock, otherwise known as the sun, it was perhaps an hour until dark. Making it...4' o clock as Kagome said. Without hesitation, he stripped of his armor, sliding into the bed behind her and pulling her closer. His left hand rose to brush her bangs from her face, and he smiled. The day she had restored his arm was one to remember. It was on the day that she had celebrated her 'Sweet 16' with the hanyou and his clan.

*~* Flash Back*~*

"Thanks for the gifts guys. " Kagome said softly, her body racked with an odd feeling that something was about to transpire. Shaking it off the best she could, she beamed down at the gifts her feudal family had given her. A small sword and some eyeshadow came from Sango. Shippo and Miroku put their gifts together...or atleast that had been the plan. Miroku was to write the book of her importance to them, and Shippo was to draw the pictures...but some of the things the 'anything but pure monk', as Sango called him, had mentioned were far too x-rated for Shippo to even draw. That had earned him two slaps, and a rather had bonk on the head from a certain hanyou. 'Inuyasha.' She twiddled the small, but beautiful flower Inuyasha had given her between her fingers. 'A Nageire flower. How sweet of him.' She giggled softly.

Inuyasha sat against a far tree, blushing and muttering about 'stupid girls, getting all giggly over a flower.' 'But I am glad that she likes it.' He thought to himself, before lifting his head to sniff out the area. His nose caught a familiar scent, and he shot to his feet, unsheathing his fang sword, the well known Tetsusaiga. "Sesshomaru, show yourself!"

The demon lord smirked at this, walking out into the clearing from where he'd been coming, right behind Kagome. He'd held his breath for a moment, attempting to keep himself from inhaling Kagome's tantalizing scent. He'd wanted to wait until he'd been out of heat, but his beast had had other ideas, bringing him to where he was now. "Hello, little brother."

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I have not come for the Tetsusaiga, if that is what you mean, Inuyasha. I have come concerning other matters. It does not have to do with you." This time, he turned to face Kagome, his emotionless face hiding the flame he felt ignite in him. He'd frozen for a moment, though no one noticed, as his blood shot south. "It does, however, involve your miko." He'd smirked outwardly at the small gasp she'd made.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, going to stand where Kagome and Sesshomaru stood.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother for a while longer, using the moment for his eyes to observe Kagome without anyone's knowledge. But Kagome had noticed. He could tell from the spike of confusion in her aroma. "Miko, this Sesshomaru wishes for an exchange."

Kagome cocked a brow at him and frowned. "An exchange of what kind, Sesshomaru-sama?"

'Go ahead.' His beast pressed. 'Tell her what I told you to.'

Sesshomaru continued, "You will restore my arm, and in exchange, this Sesshomaru will protect you the next time you are in danger."

'That wasn't what I told you to say!' There was a quick flash of the eyes that only Inuyasha noticed.

But he didn't pay much heed. Instead, he did what he always did, he yelled his protest, "No way! I'm her protector!"

Sesshomaru sneered mentally, spatting, "The next time you are off to save your dead miko, as you always do, I will protect the living one, foolish halfbreed." He'd yearned to say more, but he wouldn't.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. 'I do go save Kikyo alot, don't I? But I promised her...And I promised Kagome too.' "Feh. Whatever. If Kagome wants to, she can."

"Miko?"

"Hai, my Lord. I accept the offer."

Sesshomaru nodded simply before he removed his armor and raised his sleeve, revealing the stub of his once perfect arm. It had regenerated a bit, but was still no where near the elbow. His skin shrieked when Kagome laid her hands on his arm. He held back a groan. 'Damn it.' This would not be good. Not with her stroking up and down his arm. His eyelids lowered so that she would not see the red in them. He could feel the claws on his right hand growing and cursed softly again.

Kagome snatched her hands back. "Did I hurt you? I...I heard you curse."

"Continue, miko." He said as coldly as he could, his voice a little raspy with arousal. Kagome began again, stroking his arm to the new elbow, then back up to the shoulder, then down again, etc. Her fingers worked his milky skin, carressing lightly. Sesshomaru could take no more. He grunted his approval, as close to moaning as he would allow himself. But he hadn't realized that she'd misinterpreted the grunt for pain. Once again, her hands snatched back, this time a small amount of energy shooting across his face and his hand snapping up to his upper lip, which was bleeding a little.

Kagome gasped and took a step back. "Sesshomaru, I am so sorry! You scared me when you grunted! I thought I'd hurt you, but now I really have."

Sesshomaru smiled, but it was hidden by his hair which was draped over him, shielding his face. 'My miko.' His beast roared viciously, jumping and yanking at it's chains.

"Let me see it, please. I can fix it. I swear." She knelt and touched his lips softly. 'My, they're soft.' Her heart leapt in her chest when Sesshomaru's lips suddenly surrounded her finger, his fangs grazing her finger. Snatching back, she held her finger to her chest, glaring, "Did you just bite me?!"

"Hn. Miko, I suggest you continue. This Sesshomaru has other matters of importance." He growled out roughly, his beast almost completely surfaced.

"As if! I ought to leave your arm at the elbow!"

Sesshomaru smiled again. 'Correction. My fiesty little miko.' "Miko, would you like to continue." It was funny how he'd made that sound like some kind of death threat, his rugged voice shocking her. Kagome took hold of his arm and closed her eyes, stoking once again. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was fighting with his beast. 'Stay put!'

'Kiss miko!'

'No.'

'Hai!'

'Iie! We will not kiss the miko, not before her associates.'

'They no matter! Can you not taste blood?! Miko trying to kill me! She trying to kill us with sexy stroking! She taste 'licious! Me want more of miko!'

Sesshomaru growled softly. "Miko, do not cease." She was at the wrist now, just a little more to go. Soon, each perfect finger was sculpted, claws glistening in the sunlight, ready to kill. Or better yet, ready to catch a handful of the miko's hair and snatch her to him and into a forceful yet enjoyable kiss. Restraining the best he could, he rose. "I will return when you are in danger miko." He left them with that. But once he was far enough away, and it was night, he set his beast free. "Finally!" It roared, pushing Sesshomaru's body to sprint faster. He came to his camp and howled.

Jaken jumped with fear, knowing what was wrong with his master. He noticed Sesshomaru's eyes lock on Rin. 'Oh no. Lord Sesshomaru will be most angry if I allow him to take her.' He rushed to Rin, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. "Come, Rin!"

Sesshomaru's beast sped after them as they flew on ah-un. He soon found himself led to an average looking demoness. A large grin broke out on his face.

*~* End of Flashback *~*

Sesshomaru chuckled. He had killed her simply through intercourse. It'd only been by the grace of God that he had been able to comtrol himself with Kagome. He would not have been able to go on if he'd known he'd been the cause of her death.

Kagome heard the deep chuckle and rolled over to Sesshomaru, her eyes still closed. "You're back, Sesshomaru."

"Hai, Kagome."

"Good. I missed you." Smiling, she opened her eyes a little and looked at the sky, then at her watch. 'Hm. 4:13.' "Any sign of Naraku?"

"No." He replied, not wanting to speak more on the subject. After a small pause, he spoke again, "Kagome, I would like to know something."

She looked up at him tiredly, yawning and stretching. "Sure. Shoot."

Sesshomaru sighed once again. "Your reasons for not wishing to court This Sesshomaru, they are because of the halfbreed, are they now?"

Kagome froze, then looked away. "He hurt me, Sesshomaru, ripped my heart to shreds. It's still broken, and it hurts."

_**Do, do you got a first aid kit handy**_

_**Do, do you know how to patch up a wound**_

_**Tell me, are are are are you, are you patient, understanding?**_

_**Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I**_

_**I've tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me**_

"I mean, I cared so much about him. and I thought he cared about me. It just pains me to remember how he kicked me out of the group. How I found out that he replaced be that day with Kikyo. How he always manages to hurt me. I don't want to be broken this way forever, Sesshomaru." Of course she didn't. What girl did? The dull look in her eyes showed that she'd given up, that she was too tired to even care about love anymore.

_**Baby, baby this situation's driving me crazy, crazy**_

_**And I really wanna be your lady, lady**_

_**But the one before you left me so**_

_**Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged,**_

_**I thought that I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is Damaged,**_

_**So Damaged, so damaged,**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

"But I probably will be, because of Inuyasha." She spat his half brother's name bitterly.

"And this Sesshomaru is not good enough to heal you?"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled, stressed, "how do you plan to do it?"

**_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know)_**

**_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (What are you gonna do)_**

**_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know)_**

**_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (What are you gonna do)_**

**_Do, do you got a first aid kit handy_**

**_Do, do you know how to patch up a wound tell me_**

**_Are, are, are, are, you, Are you patient, understanding?_**

**_Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I_**

Kagome laughed sadly. "I mean, I'm unfixable, Sesshomaru. That abuse, the pain I felt, I let it last too long. Nothing can fix me. Because of him, I don't know if I can rely on you to always be there for me the way I need you to be."

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her. "You may rely on me, Kagome."

"He said the same thing. Talk is cheap, Sesshomaru."

"I will show you, my miko. I will repair you."

**_You try to gain my trust_**

**_Talking is not enough_**

**_Actions speak louder than words_**

**_You gotta show me something_**

**_My heart is missing some pieces_**

**_I need this puzzle put together again_**

Kagome whimpered, tears spilling over her pale cheeks. "No you won't, Sesshomaru. He broke me. And he tossed the pieces everywhere."

"Then I will create new pieces to replace your missing parts. I will not allow the halflings mistakes to ruin my life with you." He growled at her. "You are mine, broken or not. And I will repair you. Nothing you can say will ever change my mind."

She frowned softly. "Can you really handle the task, Sesshomaru? Do you know how big a job this is?"

**_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t_**

**_Cause it's d-a-m-a-g-e-d_**

**_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t_**

**_Tell me are you up for the challenge_**

Sesshomaru nodded at her, his face against her neck. "Hai. I will handle the task. Give this Sesshomaru a chance to prove to you, miko."

Kagome tried to blink away her tears. "Okay. We'll try. You can try fix me, Sesshomaru. And hopefully, you will succeed."

"It is only a matter of time, my tenshi." He crushed his lips into hers, kissing her deeply and holding her body flesh against his. By the time he released her, she was flushed, disheveled, and out of breath. "How are the pups?"

"They are fine, Sesshomaru. Just fine, my Sessh." She giggled when her stomach growled. "Hungry too, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her. "I will have the chef prepare a meal. Rest until my return."

Kagome nodded. "Mm kay." Silently, she watched him leave. 'Fix me, Sesshomaru.'

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Kagome, hear me out." Inuyasha begged. "I was stupid, beyond stupid. I love you. I've always loved you. Don't you rememeber when it was you and me? Not you and Sesshomaru. We were good together. Even Akitoki thought so, and the guy was in love with you. he saw just how good we were. Kagome, I'll give anything if you come back to me, to our group."

"Inuyasha, you don't love me. You've never known how to love me the way I need to be loved."

"I did. I do! Just, give me a chance! I'll show you just how loving I can be! Just you and me! No Kikyo anymore! Please, Kagome. Take me back."

Kagome sighed sadly, looking over his head. "I'm sorry. But I'm staying here. With Sesshomaru. He actually cares about me."

Inuyasha shook his head angrily, fingers curling and uncurling. "No. I won't believe that. I know you still love me. It's in your eyes. Just, forget Sesshomaru. He's cold and heartless. He wouldn't know how to tak ecare of you, how to hold you."

**_I remember when you used to be mine_**

**_Way back then_**

**_I was too naive to love you right_**

**_But now if I only had the opportunity_**

**_I would do anything_**

**_Because my heart still believes_**

Kagome crossed her arms, digging her nails into them. "It won't work, Inuyasha. I've thought about. And I realized that I'd rather be here with him. You have to understand, he isn't the same when you're not around. He holds me just fine, even smiles and chuckles sometimes. He takes care of me, and he'll take care of our pups."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Your pups?! Ever hear of adoption, Kagome? Or you could leave them with Sesshomaru, and come back to me. You could be with me again, at my side. You're the only woman I know who understands me."

"What about your precious Kikyo?"

"I realized Kagome, she's dead. It's obvious that if Kami had wanted us together, we would have been. It couldn't have been that real if we were broken apart so easily."

She sighed and stared him in the eyes. "It's so stupid to live in the past, Inuyasha."

He took a step toward her. "Kagome, I know I brought this on myself. I understand that. I swear. But times are different. With you gone, I understand what you need, adn I'm ready to love you. I'm ready to give you all of my love."

**_It's irrelevant to dwell on the past_**

**_I'm accountable for what went bad_**

**_And I mean that_**

**_But I keep on praying for another chance_**

**_Just to have you back_**

**_Cause I've grown_**

**_And I know how to be your everything_**

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But I'm not ready to accept you love." 'Damnit, don't you dare cry, Kagome.' But a tear slid down her face, then another.

"See, you're crying. You don't mean it, Kagome." He whispered desperately.

**_Baby you could be mine again_**

**_Maybe we could make that dream for real_**

**_Like way back then_**

**_When love was yours and mine_**

**_Maybe we could bring it back to life_**

"It's over."

Inuyasha snarled at her. "No! It ain't over! It can't be! I wasn't put here to love anybody but you! And you weren't put here to love anybody but me! It's destiny! Fate! Kagome, you're supposed to be my mate, bearing my pups! I will never believe you truly want him over me! You can't just decide to change the course of our lives! We will be together." He rushed at her, his lips smashed against hers in a desperate, needy attempt to make her grasp onto the love she'd once felt for him.

**_No, no it ain't over yet_**

**_I just can't accept the possibility_**

**_We weren't made for each other's arms_**

**_I know you're my destiny_**

**_We can't erase what was meant to be_**

**_Part of you and part of me_**

**_If we try one more time_**

**_Maybe somehow we'll survive_**

And maybe she would have found an ounce of love left. But all chances were ruined when Sesshomaru bounded into his castle, knocking Inuyasha off of Kagome. "Halfbreed, how dare you touch what is mine?! Your filthy hands should have never come in contact with her!" Livid, his eyes flared to blood red.

"Oh no." Kagome inched toward him. "Sessh, calm down, please."

"You betrayed me!"

Kagome shook her head. "No. Not me. Never. I'd never betray you." She took another step.

"You lie!" He yelled at her. "You betrayed me! And you disobeyed me! I told you to stay in bed while I left! Not to bed the hanyou! Do not come near me!" But, defiant as ever, Kagome walked closer. Sesshomaru, having no control of his body, lifted his hand, slashing at her aimlessly with his claws.

She ceased all movements, her face frozen in a shocked expression. Blood leaked from the slash along her large belly. Eyes tearing, she held herself, sobbing softly. "Sesshomaru, how could you?"

His eyes lowered to where the blood was coming from, and he pushed his beast down. "No." He hadn't meant to harm her. Or the pups for that matter. He made a move to grab her, frowning when she cringed and moved away. "Kagome, come to me."

"No. How could you? You-you hurt me, you might have hurt the pups, Sesshomaru. I told you I didn't do anything. He kissed me."

Inuyasha smirked. "I told you. He doesn't care." He stood on shaky legs.

Sesshomaru growled, ceasing quickly when Kagome leapt fearfully. "Kagome, I would never harm you intentionally. My beast felt betrayed. He acted. Forgive me." Finally, he managed to pull her to him, holding in as she tried to move away. "Do not pull from me, Kagome. Do not leave This Sesshomaru."

Kagome struggled harder against him. "Sesshomaru, let go."

"Kagome, it was unintentional." He stopped 'apologizing' when he heard a liquid hit the floor. Backing away, he fond her face contorted with pain, and he sniffed the air, his eys wide. "The pups are coming. It is not yet time. There are at least two more weeks."

"Too...much...commotion." Kagome breathed, then whimpered. "Sesshomaru, get a healer, now."

"I will not leave you. Inuyasha, retrieve the healer."

"Okay." He watched silently as his brother carried his love away. 'You will be mine.' He turned to get the healer.

**_Baby you could be mine again_**

**_Maybe we could make that dream for real_**

**_Like way back then_**

**_When love was yours and mine_**

**_Boy maybe we could bring it back_**

**_Maybe we could bring it back_**

**_Maybe we could bring it back to..._**

**_Now........_**

**_Maybe you could be mine..._**

**_oh baby, baby, baby, babe..._**

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Kagome, look at This Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru demanded softly, cradling two pups in his arms as Kagome cradled the last.

"I don't want to." She muttered back, lying the sleeping baby down on the futon, before lying down herself. "I just want to sleep."

"You are angry with me. I do not wish for you to be. Kagome, it is only natural for a youkai's beast to surface when he feels that his mate has betrayed him. I see you as my mate, and the sight of you and the halfbreed angered me."

Kagome heaved a sigh. "I understand. I'm just hurt." She placed a hand on the bandage on her stomach.

Sesshomaru nodded. "And I understand that...This Sesshomaru- I am sorry."

She looked at him long and hard, then smiled. "I accept. And I'm sorry for getting out of bed. I just hate lying there uselessly. But now, I have my little pups to keep me busy. Don'y you, Takehiko, Takako, and Takara?" They were all sleeping peacefully. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Iie. Arigato, mari."


	8. Sorry

srry about not posting, but i might not post for the next two weeks for I will be out of town...I know. Bummer. Dnt worry, though, ill do whatever it takes to reach a computer 


	9. Simple And Clean

Song: Simple and Clean- Utada Hikura (VERY AWESOME SINGER)

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Take it back!" Kagome shouted, face painted strawberry with rage.

"I will not!" Sesshomaru barked back at her, furious and confused. "I am being kind for once, miko! Showing my emotions toward you! So, accept it as it is!"

"No! I didn't ask for it, so take it back!" She ordered, slapping her palm to her forehead when she heard three simultaneous, high-pitched cries. She'd almost forgotten that her triplets were sleeping in the room just next to their bedroom. "I'll be back." A frown crossed her thin lips when Sesshomaru nudged her to sit on the futon.

He glared at her and huffed, "I will return in a moment."

Kagome fisted her kimono, growling as best a human could. "Sesshomaru! Get back here! Don't you dare walk away from me! Uhg, you insuferable demon!" But, he was already in the next room, catering to the awakened pups. 'Baka. I didn't want your gifts for a reason. Jeez.'

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say**_

_**Please, oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin gme feel tonight, it's hard to let it go**_

Flopping onto her back, she held the Sapphire necklace he had given her above her head. "It's so beautiful. And I'm grate ful for it. Hm, he just doesn't understand my reluctance to accept tokens of affection. The heartless male, of course. How could I expecy him of all people to understand the way I feel, when he doesn't feel at all?" Carressing the gem, she assured herself, "I didn't have to accept it. I didn't ask for this. I was in the right...right?" Her eyes narrowed as guilt consumed her. 'He's the one who pushed it on me/ I shouldn't feel guilty."

*FLashback*

"Close you eyes." Sesshomaru demanded lowly as he stood before Kagome, a small, less rare smile on his lips.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Come now, miko. Do not be so curious. Simply obey."

Kagome cocked a brow at him, a skill she'd learned from the very master before her, and smiled before closing her eyes. "Okay, what do you want me to do next?" She jumped at the feeling of cold metal against her neck, her eyes shooting open. Kagome couldn't help but marvel at the obviously expensive jewelry she held. "Oh, Sesshomaru, this is so, so amazing." Standing proud, Sesshomaru's smile widened a bit. Almost instantly, it was shruken by Kagome's words. "But I can't except it."

Sesshomaru's face resumed it's statue like expression as he gazed down at her intensely. "What do you mean, my miko? Of course you may accept it. This Sesshomaru did not retrieve it simply so you could deny."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I don't think I can take this. Everday it's something new. A few dozen kimonos here, flowers there, jewelry. Sesshomaru, I appreciate it all, but when will you understand...I need you, just you. Not all of these gifts. When you're off, being all busy and lordly, I'm still here and alone with the pups. Those gifts may be your way of making up for it, but they make me feel no better."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began, "I am a lord. I must take care of my lands. Now, accept the gifts, and be 'happy'."

"No way, Jose."

He growled at her, ignoring the unfamiliar name 'Jose'. "Why the hell are you so stubborn, woman?! I am being kind!"

Kagome glared at him. I don't care! Take it back!"

"No!"

"Take it back, Sesshomaru!"

"No, Kagome!"

*End of Flashback*

Kagome huffed. "Yes. His fault indeed." Tucking her hair behind her ear, she smirked. "Yup. It had nothing to do with me." But if that was so, why id she feel the need to deliberate on it?

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said,**_

_**Don't get me wrong I love you**_

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**_

_**When we are older you'll understand**_

_**What I meant when I said "No,**_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple"**_

'And that isn't all. His freakin' moods have been playing ping pong for the last several weeks. Pink. Ponk. Pink. Ponk. One minute he's kind, the next, rude. Then somewhat happy, then furious. I swear, everytime he walks away from me I just want to choke the life out of him. The great Sesshomaru, walking away from a human simply because he can't stand the heat of what she's saying. Get the heck out of the kitchen then! I you can't stand the rain, lift up your unbrella....Heck, if you can't listen to what I have to say, then disappear. I don't need you, _LORD Sesshomaru._'

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

Mentally, Kagome was still ranting and raving when Sesshomaru trekked back into the room. Glancing at him for a moment, she simply looked away and spat, "What?"

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly, settling on the futon beside her. "As you know, the pups have been cutting their fangs. Two in each mouth have sprouted and are paining them." As he had expected, Kagome shot up, but he pulled her back down. "They are fine. I've lulled them back to sleep. It wil last for perhaps another few hours...Why will you not simply accept my kindness, my gifts, tokens of my feelings, Kagome?"

She sighed. "It's so hard, Sess, takinng care of three demon pups. They run around. They cry. They all want their milk at the same time. And since you're not here, I have to do it by myself. If I felt comfortable with your servants, I'd let them help...but they seem to be angry with me because I am a human who has your heart. They've attempted to harm me. I cna only imagine what they would do to our pups. In addition to that, I'm always so busy, I don't have to to relax anymore. Sess, I'm losing my mind."

"Kagome, no one claimed that parenthood would be simple."

"But there's Rin, and Shippo. And then my own three biological pups...Sesshomaru, I'm getting so confused.

_**The daily things**_

_**that keep us all busy**_

_**are confusing me**_

Kagome cast her eyes back at him. "Oh, Sesshomaru, do you even care?" Large eyes were filled with frustrated tears as she looked upon him. "Do you?" She choked back a sob.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, and he drew her into his arm, pressing her face against his chest, and his own face into her hair. Though muffled, you could clearly hear him speak, "There is no need to question, Kagome. And my gifts were to show you just that. There are many moments when I wish to be here, with you, my tenshi, with our pups. But if I do not keep my lands safe, and scout information on Naraku, that puts you and our pups in danger. I would rather miss a few moments, than to hve you leave my side. Understand?"

"Uh-huh," Kagome nodded and sniffed.

_**thats when u came to me and said,**_

_**Wish i could prove i love you**_

_**but does that mean i have to walk on water?**_

_**When we are older you'll understand**_

_**It's enough when i say so,**_

_**And maybe somethings are that simple**_

Kagome looked up at him, her bottom lip quivering. "Then stop walking away when we fight. You scare me. I always wonder if you'll come back, or if you'll ever just leave and never come back. I'd hate that so much."

Sesshomaru smiled a little, stroking her head. "I would also dislike leaving you and never returning. You have nothing to fear. I am here for you, my Kagome, always."

"You swear?"

"Hai. I've already told you that you may trust this Sesshomaru."

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

Kagome smiled brilliantly, cheeks spread wide to show pearly white teeth. "And you're going to hold me forever?"

Sesshomaru's small smile faltered for a nanosecond, though Kaogme did not notice. "Hai." 'But you are human, Kagome. You will die. Allow me to mate you. I am not the halfbreed. I would never so foolishly allow you to leave my arms. You must not allow his faux pas to determine whether I will harm you or not.'

"Good." She hesitated, then added, "But what of the future?"

"The future is ahead. there is no way to know what will occur. We will know when the time comes."

"Okay." She grinned at him. "Then we'll wait to see what lies ahead."

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

"Kagome, have you ever considered mating this Sesshomaru?" He knew he was going out on a limb, but he just had to know. Had to know if she evern considered it, ever played around with the concept.

She blinked, her smile fading as she looked down, ashamed. "Hai."

Sesshomaru frowned. Though it was the answer he wanted, he did not understand the reason for her change in emotion. 'Odd little miko.' "Why do you look away, miko? You do not fancy the idea?"

"Hai. I do."

"Then we must mate tonight." He nuzzled the top of her head.

"No. We musn't. I can't be tied down just yet. No. Not yet. And there's something else, in my chest, telling me not yet, but later."

Sesshomaru did not like the thought of waiting, but he considered it for a moment. "Yes, then. Later. And once we have mated and you are demon, we will not have to part until death. And even then, the other will follow soon after." He drifted off, cuddling his miko.

Kagome whimpered. 'That's what I was afraid of.'


	10. Slow Dance With A Stranger Close to you

Song: Slow Dance With A Stranger- Danger Radio/ The Long To Be (Close To You)

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Shomaru, sweetheart, would you mind stepping aside?" Kagome asked as sweetly as she could at the moment of pure irritation as Sesshomaru blocked her access to the well by his massive, in height, body.

Stubborn as always, the daiyoukai lord simply sniffed lightly and stared over her head. There was no way he was letting her go through that putrid well, "Not in this condition especially," he thought aloud.

Kagome pouted, trying to force her anger down. "Sesshomaru, I'm only a little sick."

"You fainted, woman. That is beyond 'a little sick.'" He berated, his baritone voice laden with poorly surpressed worry.

He'd been terrified when his pups rushed into his office three days prior, sobbing loudly about their mother falling without getting up. And when he'd foudn her, pale and shriveled as she lay on the floor of the pups' room, he'd felt his world closing in on him. 'I never wish to feel to afraid again.'

Kagome softened slightly, her arms loosely holding his waist. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands..." A light tease and a tap on his nose. "I'll be fine. I'm going to talk to my mother about it, and I'm going to a hospital."

"A hospital?" Sesshomaru inquired softly.

"A place where healers work. I'll find out what's wrong and fix it. Problem solved." She tried to walk around him, but her 'boyfriend' caught her arm.

His eyes were narrowed much more the usual, his markings a little darker and jagged. "I will not have that damned well snatching you away from me."

Kagome smirked. "So that's it? In that case, you can come with. It's not like the well would seal you there with me. You don't belong there...and now that I'm with you," She heaved a sigh, "neiher do I. Now, let's get moving, babe?"

Sesshomaru cocked his signature brow, smirked, and snatched her to him before jumping into the Bone Eater's Well. Magic consumed him and his woman before dissipating. He looked above him to find the open sky shielded by wood. "We are inside?"

"Hai. We're in the well house that surrounds this well in my time." She clutched his haori as he leapt out. "Oh, you may want to dull your sense of smell a little. My time reaks compared to yours." She skipped ahead of him.

"Hn." Sesshomaru did as told ad slowly stepped out into the light, observing his surroundings. 'Hn. How odd.' He thought when a strange feeling overcame him, casuing him tosnap his attention to the side walk where he spotted...a future him? "That...is me? So, I live to this time. Where is Kagome? The pups?"

The future Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and sighed heavily. His features were fixed in ways that screamed pain and sadness. A small smile held on his trembling lips as his pups, now resembling 15 year old children, found him.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself. 'Perfect pups. Now, to find my mate of the future...if Kagome is in this time as her elder self as well.'

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, causing both Sesshomaru's to look her way.

Future Sesshomaru sent his pups ahead of him to the car, then locked eyes with Sesshomaru. 'Sweet Kagome has yet to notice me.'

Sesshomaru cocked a brow. 'I can hear you.'

'Hai. I learned that we can connect a few hundred years ago.'

'The future Kagome...where is she?'

Future Sesshomaru grinned eerily. 'Kagome, my Kagome, OUR Kagome...Self, Kagome is...'

Kagome popped in front of Sesshomaru, a hand against his head and shutting off his connection with himself. "Sesshomaru, you're just standing there, frozen. Have the smells gotten to you? I should have known that someone stubborn like you wouldn't have listened to me. Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

Sesshomaru shook his head lightly, planted a chaste kiss on her lips, and walked past her into the house, forgetting his future self for the time being.

The future Sesshomaru didn't bother to wipe calm smile now on his face, or the tear streaking down his face as his eyes followed Kagome into the house. 'Kagome is away from home. And I miss her greatly.' He knew he wouldn't be heard, but he turned and headed on to his car.

"Mama, this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's elder brother."

"Elder half brother." He corrected.

"Not now." She chided, then smiled at her mother. "So..."

Ayumi smiled, a hand to her cheek. "Well, he surely has an ethereal beauty, doesn't he? Nice to finally meet you, Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed kindly.

Sesshomaru bowed as well. "Likewise, Higurashi-san."

"Mama, I need to get some things from my room. Entertain Sesshomaru for a sec, will ya?" Kissing her mother on the cheek, she ran off.

"So, Sesshomaru, what is on your mind? And don't say nothing. I am a mother, you know." Ayumi grinned briliantly.

'That explains my mate's delightful smile.' "Kagome is not well. She is masking it because she does not wish for anyone to worry. However-"

Ayumi chuckled lightly. "You are worried. Yes. I understand. Kagome is like that, always trying to protect others. And you are sure this is no ordinary common cold?"

Just as Sesshomaru was about to answer, Sota skidded into the room. "Mom!"

"What is it? I was speaking with Lord Sesshomaru, and you're being rude."

"But it's serious! Sis is throwing up and there's blood in it! Is she gonna be okay?!"

There was no hesitation on Sesshomaru's part as he rushed to Kagome's assistance, Sota and Ayumi at his heels. Entering the room where he caught her scent, he found her vomiting into her waste basket, a pile of vomit beside her. "Kagome, I told you you were not a tad ill. Something is wrong. And you are going to this 'hospital' now."

Kagome glared at him, siping her mouth. "I'm fine. Besides, you can't "

"Do not argue with me, woman. Come." Lifting her bridle style, he started out of the room, not bothering to explain to Kagome's family, for they had heard.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Sesshomaru sighed once again as he laid in bed beside Kagome. "An ulcer. My mate has an ulcer." According to the doctor, who seemed a little nervous around the six foot four 'human' male, -Sesshomaru had covered his fangs, claws, and markings before leaving the house- explained them to be sores lining the inside of her throat.

Each night for the past week, he'd had to force the medicine down her throat. With their healing energy combined with the medicine, she'd healed. Or at least her throat had. She was still having unexplainable fainting spells, headaches, urges to vomit, and inhability to even move on some occasions.

He rolled over and tugged her closer. "Kagome, I am worried." He admitted, though he was almost certain she was asleep.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll be perfectly fine. I swear." Turning to face him, she kissed him lustfully and smiled. "You know, it has been a while since we, you know."

"No."

"Oh, come on. I'm feeling better than ever at the moment. Why not take advantage of it? PleaseohpleaseohPleaseohpleaseohpleeeease!" Kagome moaned, pressing her chest to his.

"Iie." He forced himself to say.

Kagome huffed and sat up in bed. "Fine then. You have to dance with me. And I have the perfect song." She scurried over to the corner where she'd placed her battery powered radio and popped in her cd.

The drummed beat sounded in the room. Giggling, Kagome pulled Sesshomaru off of the futon and began to rock from side to side. Sesshomaru held her tight, as though she'd slide from his fingers. "Stay, Kagome." he whispered.

"Shomaru, this little sickness is brief. It'll go away. It won't take me away from you." She leaned up for him to capture her lips and grinned. "Besides, dear, I'm your support, your better half. I can't leave you."

"Precisely." He smiled genuinely.

_**Lifeline**_

_**Call in the cavalry**_

_**Uh, tonight**_

_**You're makin' it so hard to breathe**_

_**Every time, you wrap your arms around me**_

"Calvary." Sesshomaru stated more than asked.

Kagome squeezed him tight, tossing her head back and moaning when he nipped her neck playfully. "A place *breath* of *breath* salvation. Oh loooord. I *breath* thought you didn't *breath* want to go there *breath* tonight."

Sesshomaru cockily smirked at her. "I've change my mind. And I am doing as the song says, making it hard for you to breath." His long, warm tongue swept over her ear.

"Oh Kami." She shivered, fisting the back of his kimono. "Do that again. OoooOoo." She laughed melodically. "That feels so good."

"So I've been told." When Kagome glared at him, he purred at her. "By you and only you, my dear."

Kagome nodded once. "Yeh. That's just what I thought."

_**Breakdown**_

_**Girl, you know I'm feelin' you**_

Kagome whimpered when Sesshomaru took his arms from around her, until he hooked his head over to nibble on her jaw. Eyes closed, she couldn't have possibly seen Sesshomaru strip. But, to prove the opposite, she whispered, "Are you going to be a gentlemen and remove my kimono as well, or am I to do it myself?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly and, stepping behind her with his front flesh against her back, he questioned, "And exactly how did you manage to know that I was undressing." His hands made quick work of her obi and kimono, tossing the clothing aside.

"Let's just say, with a youkai male and youkai children, I have to strengthen my senses. So, I heard you moving the clothing from your body and felt the vibrations through your lips."

"Impressive, miko. Highly impressive."

_**There's no sound **_

_**Except for when our bodies move**_

"Strange how a song can refer to us so well huh?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru in a breathy tone, referring to the sound of their skin rubbing together in the otherwise silent room.

"Hai." He breathed into her ear, grinding harder against her from behind. It was even harder to control his beast than usual. It'd felt like so long without him being able to enter her. Now, his beast was not going to pass up the chance to take her.

His heavy breathing became ragged, his fangs sharper, his eyes redder, his claws longers, little daggers on his fingers. Kagome looked back and found him this way, smiled sheepishly, and gulped. "H-hi, Sesshomaru."

What have I got myself into?

"Hello, Kagome." He groaned out, lips curved into a sneer like smile. "You feel the damage you've done to me," he paused for effect, "don't you, my little miko?" It sounded oddly innocent on his luscious, thin lips.

Kagome jumped at the feeling of him pressed against her butt, his knees bent against her thighs. "Y-ye-hai." She gulped again.

Sesshomaru nodded, brushing her bangs from her face. "And you also know that I plan to manipulate that petite little body of yours in the most entertaining of ways, do you not?"

A small nod.

"Good. Very. Shall we begin then?"

Another small nod. 'Oh My Kami. He's going to kill me.'

Sesshomaru eagerly pushed her down onto the futon. "No, dear." he said when Kagome tried to roll onto her back. "My natural way. Hands and knees my pet." Moaning at the pleasing site of her taunting figure bent over his way, he smacked her cheeks, growling at her squeal. "No need to fear, miko. Speak what is on your mind, little one."

"Will it hurt, Sesshomaru?"

"For a moment, hai." He purred at her, a hand on her hip bone and the other massaging the top of her sex.

"Shomaru...why do you want me of all people?" She knew it wasn't exactly the perfect moment to ask, but she had to know.

His eyes lit up at the question. "Why, obviously because of your bravery and courage, your feisty attitude, your strength...your difference from myself...and yet likeness to myself."

**_Girl you make me feel like I'm walkin' into danger_**

**_(mmm┘ but I don't really care)_**

Kagome frowned. "I do not understa- ah!" Her breath caught in her throat when he thrusted into her. Gasping for air as a tear slid down her cheek, she clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth.

Eyes flickering back to normal briefly, Sesshomaru carresed her shoulders with his lips, whispering, "You are fragile, innocent, while I am sturdy and stable, tainted. You are a miko, my natural enemy, as I am a youkai and yours. But I do not care. That makes things all the more...interesting."

**_Girl I think I'm ready for a slow dance with a stranger_**

**_(And I want you to take me there)_**

"Oh. I'm ready." She told him, biting her lip as he slid in and out.

**_mmm┘ I think I'm ready for it_**

**_Girl you know I can't ignore it_**

**_Step on the gas let's floor it_**

"More." She panted, fisting the sheets. "More!"

"More, you ask? Are you sure you can take more?"

Kagome groaned. "More! Now! *gasp* Oh Kami, yes there. A little faster. Oh god yes."

Sesshomaru rolled his neck, pumping harder, faster, deeper with each demand. "You are perfect, my human."

**_Right now_**

**_My heart is beating out my chest_**

**_Goin' down_**

**_Yeah I'm the one that does you best_**

"Kagome, who takes you just the way you like?" Sesshomaru questioned roughly, pulling her butt back into his pelvis.

"Oh you."

"And what is my name?"

Against her better judgement, Kagome decided to tease him. "You know, I can't even remember."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Tsk." Red eyes glowing furiously, he thrusted even further, crashed their bodies together. "My name, koibito. I wish to hear it." Kagome tried to get up to move, but Sesshomaru wasn't going to even let her free. "I am in control! Say my name!" He grinded harder.

"Agh!" Kagome screamed into the pillow before her.

**_Lay back_**

**_Let me take the driver's seat_**

**_It's a fact_**

**_That you make my life complete_**

**_I'll attack_**

**_You're every fantasy, baby_**

"Say it!"

"Ah!"

Sesshomaru smiled roguishly, fangs glistening in the moonlight. "Scream the name of your Lord, woman!"

Kagome gasped, letting out a raspy. "No."

"Did I hear you ask for more, miko?" He asked, molding their bodies closer and squirming against her.

**_Girl you make me feel like Ifm walkin' into danger_**

**_(mmm┘ but I don't really care)_**

**_Girl I think I'm ready for a slow dance with a stranger_**

**_(And I want you to take me there)_**

**_mmm┘ I think I'm ready for it_**

**_Girl you know I can't ignore it_**

**_Step on the gas let's floor it_**

**_Everything you want and more, cause_**

**_Girl I think I'm ready for a slow dance with a stranger_**

"People will hear." Kagome moaned out.

"They've heard your screams of pleasure. My name will simply be one more *thrust* passion filled *thrust* shriek. *Thrust* *Pant* Thrust* *pant*" He licked her from the base of her spine, to the back of her neck, whispering, "Just say it."

_No I never saw it comin'_

_I should be up and running_

_Instead of walking right back into danger, danger, danger_

"S-s-s..."

"S-s-s." He mocked, trying to ignore the fact that he felt as though he'd explode with pleasure. With one more thrust, he yelled, "SAY MY NAME, KAGOMEEE!" He lowered his head and sunk his fangs deep into her right shoulder.

Lifting her head from the pillow, she yelled into the air, "SESSHOMARUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" They erupted together then collapsed. "You mean youkai."

Beast returned to its cage, Sesshomaru blinked at her and with a smirk, replied, "You are a sore loser, my dear."

"Loser, no. Sore, you got that right. I won't be able to walk for days. Heck, I won't be able to even talk. And my neck, what did you do?" Kagome reached up to touch the bleeding, bruised flesh.

"Simply something." He muttered to her, a bit afraid to see where he had really bitten her.

Kagome glared at him. "What did you do?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked down at her. "I've marked you as my courted female."

Eyes wide, she whispered, "What does that mean? Will I get demon qualities?"

"Perhaps."

"Are we truly connected?"

"No. Not fully. We are courting. Therefore, we may be torn apart. With mating, that would not be possible. Even if one of us were killed, the other would follow."

Kagome nodded, and smiled. 'Okay. I can deal with this.' "Great." She nuzzled her nose to his, then pulled away, scrunching her nose up and wiggling it.

Sesshomaru frowned. "What is wrong?"

"Your nose is all cold and wet like a dogs."

"And you've only just noticed this, Kagome. I am an inuyoukai."

Kagome nodded. "I know. Sorry."

He stroked her hair. "Nothing to be sorry for, my courted female." He sighed contently and held her close. 'I have been waiting so long for this.' He grinned openly, but only for Kagome.

**_But you can keep me up all night_**

**_Can't let you out of my sight_**

**_I want another slow dance with a stranger, stranger, stranger_**

(It was not over as quickly as the song. XD)

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"So you are telling us that you have courted a human, Sesshomaru?" The elder of the Inuyoukai clan, Kayaki, inquired with a small frown.

"Hai."

"And you already have pups?" The elder beside him asked, leaning forward.

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes but he restrained. "Hai, Elder Hajiro."

The silver haired elder man, who only looked to be 40, crossed his arms. "And yet they are not hanyou."

"She is miko."

The last man's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "M-miko? Sesshomaru, have you lost your mind? You make her angry, and she could purify you to a crisp, not to mention the rest of the council."

Sesshomaru did not stop the roll of his eyes. "I will not anger her."

"And if she gets pregnant again? That's the time when hormones rage."

"Things will be fine." He looked up when there was a knock at his door. "Enter."

Kagome opened the door slowly and bowed without hesitation despite the fact that she had not known the elders were there. Her pups were just behind her, bowing the same.

Sesshomaru frowned a bit at the way his pups were looking at their mother. "Kagome, is something wrong?"

"Of course not, milord." She said, knowing the routine of how to speak to him before others. "May I ask why you would think that there was?"

He gave her a 'duh' look. "The pups smell and look worried. I assume you are feeling ill again."

Kagome blinked at him and narrowed her eyes. "I'm fine."

Takara growled at her mother. "Nuh uh. Father, she fell and cut her head!" She jumped up and pushed her mother's hair from her face.

Without another word, Kagome turned swiftly and began to walk out.

"Kagome, come."

She sighed and sulked toward him, glaring at her children.

They each shrugged. "Father, we leave her to you." With that, they trekked out.

Kagome sat where Sesshomaru instructed, the chair next to him. "I'm fine, milord. I pro-"

"Do not promise. You 'promised' that you'd be fine when I allowed you to leave the bed this morning." He inspected her wound. "And where exactly did you faint this time, dear?"

"The kitchen." She knew he sensed that sh ehad more to say, and continued. "I was cutting the vegetables. So when I fell, I cut myself with the knife."

Sesshomaru sighed, licking the wound. "It could have been worse."

"But it wasn't. You do not have to constantly worry. This won't be my downfall."

"So why did you come?"

Kagome blushed. "I wished to be near you."

_**Why do birds suddenly appear**_

_**Everytime you are near**_

_**Just like me**_

_**They long to be**_

_**Close to you**_

Sesshomaru's eyes smiled, since his mouth could not before the elders. "You wish to be close to me?"

"Don't tease me all indifferently, milord." She snorted, nuzzling his neck. "I felt a sudden need to be near you, darling."

"And I appreciate that, my dear."

_**Why do stars fall down from the sky**_

_**Everytime you walk by**_

_**Just like me**_

_**They long to be**_

_**Close to you**_

The elders frowned and stared at Sesshomaru. "A human, Sesshomaru. A miko human, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Hai. She is, is she not?"

"You are not allowed to mate her."

Kagome cocked a brow, then glanced at Sesshomaru. 'He looks angry.' "Sesshomaru-" But she was cut off be his raised hand.

Sesshomaru growled. "How dare you insult her as though she is not here."

"We do not care what a human thinks."

"If you are not willing to accept me, you may leave my home."

Kayaki growled back. "We accept you. We do not accept her."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists. "She **_is_** This Sesshomaru. Every male must find his half in a woman. I have found mine, and you will not tell me that I can not have her. As I said, you may go."

Hajiro stood suddenly. "Fine. We leave now. But we will return over the next few years." They left abruptly.

"Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru, look at me." She sighed and caught his face in her hand, causing him to look at her. "Sweetie, I was fine."

Sesshomaru glared at the floor. "Those bastards disrespected you."

'He sounds like Inuyasha.' She gulped and kissed his forehead. "It didn't hurt me in the least, Sesshomaru. I don't care what anyone says. If I want to be with you, that's just what I'll do, and I want to be with you." She sat in his lap and kissed him softly. "They are nothing. You are mine. And I'm yours. Sesshomaru, I'm just happy for you to hold me."

"And I wish to hold you forever."

_**On the day that you were born**_

_**The angels got together**_

_**And decided to create a dream come true**_

_**Soo they sprinkled moondust in your hair**_

_**and golden starlight in your eyes so true**_

"Allow me to mate you, to make you mine."

Kagome sighed. "Eventually. Just now, Sess. I promise we will. Do my promises mean anything? Do you trust me?"

Sesshomaru crushed her to him. "I trust you when I can trust no one else. Your promises mean the world to me. But you must keep yourself healthy. You must not leave me because you will not allow me to care for you, to even know what's wrong."

"I'll find out what's wrong later. I don't even know. But it won't hurt me. I mean it."

"Hn." Without another word, He hooked his head over to kiss her, cherishing every taste from every crevice.

T_**hat is why all the girls in town**_

_**Follow you all around**_

_**Just like me**_

_**They long to be**_

_**Close to you**_

_**Just like me**_

_**They long to be**_

_**Close to you**_


	11. Eternally

Song: Eternally- Utada Hikaru (The English Version)

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Kagome stretched her arms high above her head, wincing with each foot step she heard. 'I will never get used to these baka senses.' She rose slowly, careful to not awaken the pups beside her, and crept out of the room to meet the guard that was coming her way. "What is it, Haji?"

Haji ran a hand through his thick, fiery red hair, squinting his lemon colored eyes. "Uhh, is Lord Sesshomaru back, Lady Kagome?"

She crossed her arms, slumped against the wall, and shook her head. "Iie. He's been gone for..." She sniffed the air, "four, five hours I assume. Whatever it is, I'll handle it."

"But Lord Sesshomaru said..."

"Haji!" She snapped impatiently.

Gulping, he reluctantly nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru's half brother and his gang are just outside the castle gates."

Eyebrows lifted and mouth curled into a smirk, Kagome sighed softly, eager to see what would transpire. "Arigato, Haji-kun. If Sesshomaru makes it bak before me, tell him I left for the nearest market. I'll head there after checking with Inuyasha so you won't be lying to him. Take care of the pups, please." She only stopped to grab a sword from Sesshomaru's closet, before continuing off.

She hardly noticed her sweaty palms and dry mouth as she got closer to the inutachi until she stood just before him. And she certainly didn't notice the small demons hiding just behind a bush. "Inuyasha." She addressed him with a curt nod.

"Kagome...what are you doing here?" He asked, a small flicker of hope within him. "Finally leave Sesshomaru?"

"No." She said with narrowed eyes. "You're tresspassing on palace grounds."

"We ain't within the gates." He snorted.

Kagome sighed. "Look, Inuyasha, I don't want to fight or anything. Just camp a little further away. I mean, you can actually see the gates from here."

Inuyasha growled at her. "We ain't goin' nowhere. These were my dad's lands a while ago. Still are. We ain't goin' nowhere....So, Sesshomaru got ya doin' his business already? It ain't like your mated."

Dismissing her dizziness, Kagome snatched her sword from her side and held it there. "No. But when my courted male is busy with patroling the lands, I do all I can to please him. When he returns, I want him to be happy, proud."

"Courted male?" The group gasped, Kikyo simply staring ahead at Kagome, wondering why her reincarnation hardly resembled her anymore.

Inuyasha glared, seething as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "You actually courted that, that bastard!"

"Yes. I courted Sesshomaru."

"Keh. I'll believe it when see it."He took a few steps to her, pushing her hair away from the neck. 'Sh-she did it...' "You did it!" Furious, he back handed her, grinning maliciously as she fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo attempted to run to Kagome's aid, but they were stopped by loud cries.

"Momma!/Mother!/Mommm!" Takehiko, Takara, and Takako ran out from behind a bush to her aid, each worried for her health.

Kagome cupped a hand over her bleeding cheek. "Takey, Kara, Kako, what are you doing out here. It's so dangerous for little pups."

Takehiko sniveled. "H-he hit you."

"I'm fine. Now, g-go back home. And don't, don't tell Sesshomaru." Her eyes slid shut as she fell unconcious.

"Momma!" He noticed his sisters moving towards Inuyasha, and pushed them back. "Why did you hit her?! She's already sick all the time! Falling asleep and not waking up for hours! She'll probably never wake up."

"Kagome's sick?" Inuyasha whispered, dumbstruck.

Takara nodded. "Yes. Mother hasn't been feeling well. Father said she's really sick but doesn't want anyone to worry."

Takako's lip quivered, and she screamed, "Daddyyyyyyyyyyyy!" It took Sesshomaru no more than a second to arrive, and he immediately stooped next to Kagome.

"Takara, your mother fainted again?" He asked the already known and pulled Kagome into his arms, staring in shock at the mark on her cheek.

"Father, he hit her." She answered him, nodding toward Inuyasha, who was still muttering in shock about Kagome being sick. "Are you going to kill him?"

Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge Inuyasha until that moment. "Would you rather that I killed him, or took your mother to the healer?"

She tapped her chin. "Both." She grinned. "Let's take mother first though."

"Foolish, disobedient miko." Sesshomaru began to walk away, then paused. "Brother."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, a little out of it.

"Harm my mate in any way again, and your life will be over before your next breath. Be off of my land within the next hour." He started again.

Sango bit her lip. "Sesshomaru-sama!" She took his brief pause as an acknowledgement. "What's wrong with Kagome?"

He held Kagome tighter to him, then replied lowly, "Even her doctors do not know." He continued on despite their calls.

"It's something horrible." Sango turned on Inuyasha. "How dare you hit her?!"

"She let him mark her!"

"Why are you still so jealous?! You have Kikyo!"

He shrugged. "I ain't jealous. She's just being stupid. Made me mad. So what."

Miroku glared. "You've harmed Lady Kagome. And there is no way Sesshomaru will allow us near to apologize to her."

"I wasn't goin' to. Come on. We got ground to cover."

Shippo sniffed and obeyed, following the group away from the home of their beloved friend.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Sesshomaru silently entered his bedroom. He slipped off his armor, kicking his boots off and setting them neatly aside. On his knees, he climbed onto the futon beside Kagome. A small whimper escaped at the sight of the large gash on Kagome's face. "Damn Inuyasha for harming you. Damn you for leaving when I specifically told you not to. Damn me for not being able to protect you from the hanyou." Ashamed, he licked the room and covered it with a bandage. "Forgive me."

**_Right before me, you glimmer slightly_**

**_I can't see anything else_**

**_Where are we ?_**

He sat lotus style, lifting her into his lap. Nose to nose, he watched her eyes flutter open. No words were spoken, but they exchanged silent apologies and chaste, yet loving kisses. His eyes locked on hers, all emotion pouring into them.

Kagome shook her head rigidly. Here they went again. "I am fine. Stop looking at me like I'm dead or dying. I won't just 'poof' and be gone, Sesshomaru."

"You are human. It is only natural to be concerned with your fragile health. And no matter what I do, or what This Sesshomaru tries, I find myself worrying for your life." He laid his head on her chest. "Someday, and I fear soon, your heart will cease as will your breathing."

Was he really admitting this to her? Had the great Sesshomaru just admitted that he was worried? Afraid? Concerned? "Sesshomaru-" But he cut her off.

**_Don't disappear into the background beginning to stir with commotion just yet,_**

**_I can't hear anything anymore._**

**_But I can feel you breathe_**

**_A little unlike myself I'm expecting something from a surprisingly coincidental development._**

"You claim that you will remain forever. Forever is not nearly as long as many think. Forever may be over at the snap of a finger, the slash of a sword, the sound of a gun." Oh, how he hated those new weapons. 'A gun.' he scoffed at the mere thought.

"So you're saying that I can't be near you forever?"

"Yes."

Kagome smiled sadly, cuddling him. "All the more reason to live in the moment, to cherish each simple moment together, Shomaru."

**_I wanna be here eternally_**

**_I want to gaze at you just like this_**

**_I can feel you close to me_**

**_I can't be by your side forever_**

**_Only this moment will last forever._**

She sighed contently before continuing. "And we have that battle ahead with Naraku. It's coming. And It's coming soon. And until then, we should spend as much time together as possible. One of us will not make it, I'm sure. And please, don't argue about that known fact." She stated when he opened his mouth to protest.

Sesshomaru carresed her cheek. "Then we must agree to meet again afterward."

"Yeh. We'll meet again."

_**I want to be with you on my break before I go to war.**_

_**We'll leave the promise until next we meet.**_

_**Can you hear me breathe?**_

_**Everyone has times when they are moved by not so surprising developments.**_

_**I wanna be here eternally**_

Kagome grinned. "And we'll start this whole thing over again. Yes. I like the sound of that. In a place where we can't be hurt or seperated again."

Sesshomaru nodded his agreement. "Simply you, the pups, and I."

"Whether in this world or the other? You'll find me, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. And you shall find me."

**_In a place no one will find us_**

**_I can see you're all I need_**

**_I don't need help getting to tomorrow_**

**_even this moment is surely just a fantasy_**

**_I can feel you close to me_**

**_Even if we can't go back to that place,_**

**_At least this feeling will last forever_**

"Hm, my Kagome," Sesshomaru nestled his face into the crook of her neck, "I love you." THe instant the words left his mouth, he froze. How had that slipped? Where had that come from? Was that how he felt? Well, yeah. Yes. Exactly how he felt.

But why was she not repeating? Panicking at the thought of rejection, Sesshomaru looked up, heaving a sigh of relief when he found her sleeping. But that was simply an excuse he told himself. He knew she was very much awake. But he couldn't face the thought thaat she did not feel the same. So he'd lie to himself for now, and until she said it.

_**I wanna be here eternally**_

_**I can see you are all I need**_

_**Only this moment will last forever.**_

'The perfect moment...and he ruined it.' Kagome tried not to cry. 'Ruined.'

*X*X*X*X

RUINED?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!????!?!?!?!?!


	12. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Song: I won't say I'm in love

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Kagome tensed as she felt three strong demonic auras coming her. Her hand rose to her sword when she felt them freeze suddenly, only a few feet away. "If you plan to attack, I suggest you do so." She announced calmly, unsheathing the sword and charging it with spiritual energy.

One of the demon's chuckled. "Ha! Don't mind if I do!" He leapt out of the trees and at her, sword raised. Eager for some fun, he swung at her, seeming somewhat surprised when Kagome managed to block the attack.

"Who are you, and what do you want in these lands?" Kagome asked as she pushed against the sword. 'What the hell do they want, coming this close to the castle?'

"As if I'd even tell you, little onna." He teased, swinging against and noticing her wince at the sound of metal clashing with metal. "What are you doing tis close to Sesshomaru's castle?"

"I highly doubt the importance my being near has to you. Now, battle me or shut up." Pushing her roughly, he smirked as she flew backward, crashing into a tree.

'Don't faint on me, body. There are still things to do. I will not let Sesshomaru down!' Kagome willed herself to keep moving and swung her sword in his direction, sending a strong wave of purifying energy toward the demon.

-Meanwhile-

Sesshomaru looked up from his work, the hairs on his neck standing up. 'Purifying energy...Kagome must be in a battle. Damn that woman. If I say to not leave the castle grounds, she does the opposite!' Out of the window in a flash, he flitted in his courted female's direction.

-With Kagome-

"Damn you, woman!" The male yelled angrily, clutching at aching, bleeding arm.

It was then that the two youkai, who had remained hidden again, came out giggling. "Jeez, Haru, injured by a human wench."

"Shut up, Masumi, Masami! She's a miko! That's different!" He snarled at Kagome's smirking face. "Curse you to hell!" He lunged at her again and swung his sword downward.

Kagome immediately lifted her sword to keep his from injuring her. "Jeez, what the temper you have. Angry for being bested by a woman?"

He snarled at her. "Shut up!" He pushed harder, frowning when he noticed Kagome's eyes widening as she peered over her shoulder. And suddenly, she found the strength to push him back and into a tree.

Dropping her hand to her side, Kagome smiled weakly. "Sesshomaru, koibito, hi. Uh, I can explain."

"Koibito?" The surrounding demons frowned. "How dare she call him-"

"Then I suggest you explain, dear."

Kagome pouted. "Oh, Shomaru, I was so bored. And since you're treating me like a prisoner in my own home, I decided to behave like a prisoner and escape. Pretty good, huh? I even managed to slip under your radar." Kagome grinned at him.

Sesshomaru petted the top of her head. "Yes. Very good."

Haru blinked his hazel eyes and shook his head, his light green hair swishing both way, then fanning beneath him as he fell to the ground. "The world has come to an end."

"Do not be so foolish and dramatic, Haru." Sesshomaru answered disdainfully as he checked Kagome for scratches. "Why have you come to the castle? Why have you attacked my courted woman?"

"Courted woman?!" Masumi shrieked. "But she's a human!"

"A human who just managed to force off your brother." Sesshomaru retorted, before turning to Kagome. "Return home."

Kagome shook her head viciously. "No way! I'm finally free." She huffed when Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her and began to walk towards the castle. "Sesshomaru, come on. Is this anyway to treat me? I'm courting you. I'm the mother of your pups, damnit!"

"Pups?!" Masami screeched.

Sesshomaru ignored her, answering Kagome. "You are the very ill mother of my pups, whom I ordered to rest."

Kagome sighed tiredly and slumped in his grip. "And if I told you I were pregnant again." That's one way to effectively freeze a daiyoukai.

He released her and took a deep breath. "Are you? Your scent is not that of a pregnant woman's."

"Yeh, well, that's 'cause I ain't. Thanks anyway for releasing me." Immediately, she sprinted off with the new demon speed she'd acquired through her connection with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome." He called out to her, annoyed.

"I'm free! So don't you dare come after me."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, lifted his hand, and spoke aloud, "The pups were searching for you."

Kagome seemed to materialize at his side. "Really? My pups? Come on, Sesshomaru. We've got to go." She yanked on his arms.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, we need to hang out at your castle for a while. Come on. Be kind for once." Haru pled with a smile. "Please. Lady Kagome, persuade him."

"You just tried to kill me." She bit back.

He grinned. "No. Kill is such a strong word."

Kagome huffed. "Sesshomaru, allow them along. Just come on. I was thinking that you and I could take a walk in the garden, after I check on the pups."

*Later in the garden*

Fingers laced with Kagome's, Sesshomaru sighed contently. "Was there something you wished to say, love?"

Kagome blinked at him, then sighed. "Why do you can me 'love'?"

"That is generally what you call someone whom you love, Kagome." He waited patiently for her to reply, for her to say, 'I love you too, Sesshomaru.' But that wasn't what she said.

"Oh." She took her hand from his to fiddle with her fingers. "Love is such a strong word, Sesshomaru."

He frowned percievably. "Hai. And that is why I used it. Do you doubt my feelings? As you know, This Sesshomaru does not feel often."

Kagome nodded. "Which is why I'm wondering if you're simply confused because you rarely feel. Maybe you just like me a lot." She once again took his hand.

"This Sesshomaru is not confused. I know for a fact that I am in love with you, Kagome." Again, he waited, less patiently this time. And again, she disappointed him with no answer. "You can not say the same...for you do not love this Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru-"

"It is fine that you do not." He angrily jerked his hand away from her. "I have business to attend to. Remain on palace grounds." He announced coldly, before disappearing.

Kagome frowned. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru come back here! You didn't...you didn't even...ugh! Damn you!"

Haru popped up beside her and sighed. "You are one lost cause, Lady Kagome."

"Don't call me Lady." She spat.

Masumi and Masami appeared beside their brother and frowned. "Fine then, Kagome. You are one lost cause."

Kagome glared. "And I am a lost cause how?"

"You love him, and you can't say it."

"Like hell." She mumbled to herself. "If I were, I could say it. I jsut dont' feel that any male is worth the pain of love. Trust me. I've felt the pain love can cause, and as i said before, it surely isn't worth it."

**_[Meg]  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement_**

**_I guess I've already won that_**

**_No man is worth the aggravation_**

**_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_**

Haru snorted loudly, sneering at her. "Just who do you think we are? Babe, we're love youkai. We can sense these things."

Masumi nodded her agreement and crossed her arm, cocking her hip to the side. "You try to hide it, claiming you don't love him. Come off it. Sesshomaru's your everything. I see it in your eyes everytime you glass at him, and we've only been here for a few hours."

Masami heaved a frustrated sigh. "You can't hide something like love from us. We see how you feel, Kagome. We know who you're thinking about when you blank out. You give it up."

**_[Muses:] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_**

**_He's the Earth and heaven to you_**

**_Try to keep it hidden_**

**_Honey, we can see right through you_**

**_Girl, ya can't conceal it_**

**_We know how ya feel and_**

**_Who you're thinking of_**

Kagome folded her arms over her chest and looked away. "There's no way possible that I love Sesshomaru. I admit that I like him, alot. But love, it just can't be. I fell in love with his brother, got my heart broken thousands of times. I just can't be that foolish." She shook her head furiously.

**_[Meg]  
No chance, no way_**

**_I won't say it, no, no_**

"Oh, come on! You are definitely in love! There is no way you aren't. Why even deny it?!" Haru shouted back.

**_[Muses]  
You swoon, you sigh_**

**_Why deny it, uh-oh_**

She bit her lip nervously as she stared down at the grass beneath her feet. "Love is overrated, you know. I have no reason to want so desperately to be in love. So no, I refuse to say it."

**_[Meg]  
It's too cliche_**

**_I won't say I'm in_ _love_**

"I won't go through that pain again! I swear, I won't! You can't make me! Not after all of that hurt, those wasted tears, those heart wounds!"

Haru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome."

Kagome shrugged him off, wiping tears from her eyes. "No! It all felt so good at one point! So good to be in love, to think that I was loved in return. I keep telling myself over and over, that I can't love! That I don't love him! Because if I do, I'll only be hurt again because of it! I know!"

**_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_**

**_It feels so good when you start out_**

**_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_**

**_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_**

**_Oh_**

"Stop lying! You love him!" Haru yelled with rage.

"Of course you do! He's yours! The father of your pups! Your world!"

"He's not!" Kagome backed away from them as they took steps toward her.

"Admit it."

Kagome whimpered. "No!" She turned to run away form them. "Nooooo!"

Masumi sprinted after her, as did her kin. "Kagome, you can't run away from love, you just can't!"

**_[Muses]  
You keep on denying_**

**_Who you are and how you're feeling_**

**_Baby, we're not buying_**

**_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_**

**_Face it like a grown-up_**

**_When ya gonna own up_**

**_That ya got, got, got it bad_**

Kagome ran faster, only to be tackled by Haru, and sent tumbling into the pond in the middle of the garden. She swam to the surface, tossing her hair back. Sobbing into her hands, she turned to Haru, "I don't. I can't."

**_[Meg]  
No chance, now way_**

**_I won't say it, no, no_**

Haru sighed calmly, pulling her into his arms and carrying her bridle style out of the water. "Kagome, jstu give up, confess. You're in love."

**_[Muses]  
Give up, give in_**

**_Check the grin you're in love_**

Tiredly, Kagome nestled closer, her face against his chest. "I'm not."

[Meg]  
This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

"Kagome, this is the last time I'll say it. You. Love. Sesshomaru." Haru whispered, pushing her hair from her face.

**_[Muses]  
You're doin flips read our lips_**

**_You're in love_**

Kagome sniffed and sneezed, once again cuddling Haru who couldn't help but blush. Yawning softly, she whispered, "No. I can't. Get off my back."

**_[Meg]  
You're way off base_**

**_I won't say it_**

**_Get off my case_**

**_I won't say it_**

He chuckled. "Don't be so arrogant. You're in love. And it's nothing to fear. Love is something natural."

"So." Kagome pouted childishly.

**_[Muses]  
Girl, don't be proud_**

**_It's O.K. you're in love_**

After a knowing look from the three, Kagome huffed, "Fine. I will admit. I might love him. But I will never say it outloud." Sneezing once again, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep. 'Never.'

**_[Meg]  
Oh_**

**_At least out loud,_**

**_I won't say I'm in love_**

Sesshomaru looked out of his window and spotted Haru carrying Kagome as she slept. Growling, he appeared before them. "Why is my mate soaking and in your arms?"

Haru blinked. "Mate?" He stepped back when Sesshomaru reached for Kagome, his eyes flashing.

"Eventually, she will be." He growled, eyes fully rutilant.

Haru sighed. "She fell into a pond."

Kagome yawned again, nuzzling closer to Haru.

"Give me my mate." he roared, reaching for her.

Haru moved back again. "You're going to hurt her in this state. Stop and calm down."

Sesshomaru glared. "She is mine."

"I didn't plan to take her from you."

"You could not."

"Sesshomaru-" he stopped when Sesshomaru snatched Kagome from him, pushing him back. "I was watching out for her."

Sesshomaru ignored him, holding Kagome close. She didn't have to say that she loved him. She was his, and he'd be damned if she left him. "You will never touch her again."

Haru sighed. "Sesshomaru."

"Never!" He calmed down when he felt Kagome stirring. "Kagome."

"Sesshomaru." She mumbled, placing a hand on his cheek as he returned to his calmer self. "I'm not going to leave you, not for anyone. What's wrong with you? You seem so tense. Is this about the whole 'love' thing?" She took his silence as her answer. "Sesshomaru, I- I-"

Sesshomaru no longer caring whether she was tired or not let her down and turned his back to her. "It does not matter. Do not say what you do not feel."

Kagome exhaled crossly. "Sesshomaru, jsut listen for a moment."

"I do not wish to hear lies."

"Sesshomaru."

"Return to Haru's arms if you wish. I do not care." He stormed off, anger and hurt flashing in his eyes.

Kagome clenched her fists. "You're so damn stubborn!" When he was out of her sight, she turned to Haru and his sisters. "Has he always been so stubborn?"

Haru nodded. "Always."

"Kami help me."

*Later that night*

Kagome tiptoed into her bedroom to find Sesshomaru naked beneath their sheets. Stripping of her kimono, she climbed into the bed with him, holding her chest flesh against his back. "Sesshomaru." But he ignored her, turning his head away. She sat on his back, massaging gently. "Sesshomaru." Her eyes, as well as Sesshomaru, snapped to the door when it was opened.

The guard stared openly at Kagome's nude body until Sesshomaru growled. He looked away and cleared his throat. "Ah, milord, forgive me. I forgot to knock. You both were requested by elder Kayaki."

Sesshomaru frowned mentally. "Reschedule."

"Reschedule, milord?" He blinked, wondering why his lored would do something so unusal.

"I will not repeat myself. You are dismissed." When the guard left, he clammed up again, ignoring Kagome's words until he had fallen asleep.

He awakened to the sunlight in his face. Tired of being angry, he reached out to grab Kagome and pull her close to kiss her, but she wasn't there. He shot up. 'Kagome?' "Kagome." he called allowed, recieving no answer. "Kagome!"

Haru yawned and stepped out of his guest room. "ya lookin' for Kagome?"

"You have seen her then?"

"Yeh. She wouldn't tell me why she wasn't in the room with you, but she slept on the oppsite end of the castle.

Sesshomaru nearly sighed in relief, having half thought Kagome would be in the room with Haru. Eager to see her, he made his way to the east wing of his palace and sniffed her out. Guilt swam in his gut.

Kagome laid asleep on the floor in the corner of the room. her face was streaked with tears, and she was hugging herself. Upon smelling Sesshomaru, her eyes snapped open. "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you leave the room?"

"You seemed angry with me. So I couldn't stay in the same room with you." Frowning smally, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you, that I-"

The door flung open, revealing Masami, holding Takako. "Sesshomaru, Kagome, something's wrong with Takako!"


	13. Lost Without You

Song: Lost Without You- Robin Thicke (Sexyyy)

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Sesshomaru looked up from his bowl for a moment and growled lowly. "Woman, cease your glaring. This Sesshomaru doesn not wish for my pup to go to your 'hospital.' If they could not understand your illness, they will not understand hers."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, a flash in her them so quick that Sesshomaru did not believe it had actually happened. "Sesshomaru, your time is so lacking compared to mine. So what they didnt' find my illness? I'm almost certain they'll know what's wrong with her. So I'll take MY pup to MY time after I finish attempting to feed MY pup!" She covered Takako's ears as her voice rose.

He slammed his hands on the table. "You will take her no where."

"Says you, and right now, what you say to me could matter less. Sesshomaru, do not take your anger at me out on her."

"Hn. Who claimed that This Sesshomaru was angry with you?"

Kagome grunted her annoyance. "Sesshomaru, anger is one of the few emotions you can't hide. Anyone could see it, and I know it's at me because the mark you put on my is tearing at my flesh."

Sesshomaru looked away from her, trying to remain calm. "Why can you simply not say it? Do you honestly not care for this Sesshomaru?"

"Of course I do."

"Then say it!" He yelled at her suddenly, nostrils flaring as he struggled for control of his body, his beast jeking at it's chains.

"As if I'd reward you when you're demanding that I tell you!"

Sesshomaru growled loudly, the room seeming to vibrate with the force of it. "I am demanding it because I deserve it!" He could care less that there were other's at the table, and seeing him act this way. "How dare you not return my feelings?!"

Kagome rose to her feet. "No one said I didn't return them! And I dare to not say it because I don't want to! You can't force someone to tell you they love you, Sesshomaru! If you do, it will comeout sounding fake! Do you want me to seem like I'm lying to you! We'll do this on my time!"

"We will do nothing on your time! If you can not return my words, you do not deserve to be lady of this house! Therefore, you are demoted to a mere mistress, a wench! One that may not take my child anywhere, or even touch any of them for that matter!" He didnt' mean his words, but she didn't have to know that.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, and she closed them, her face turned to the ground. She looked up at him slowly, and Sesshomaru nearly gasped. Large fangs jutted from her mouth, her eyes purely red, and his marking's on her face. Her clawed hands clutched her baby to her. Voice rough and gruff, she shouted at him, "You want me to be a mere wench in your home?! Fine! But I'll be damned if you even think about taking my pups away from me, Sesshomaru!" Turning on her heels, she stormed out at top speed.

Sesshomaru sighed, sat down, and covered his face with his hands. 'Damnit, Sesshomaru.'

"Wow." Haru mumbled softly. "Sesshomaru, are you gonna be okay?" He flinched under the angry glare of his friend. "Right, um, we're just gonna go. Yeah. Come on, Masumi, Masami."

Watching them go, Sesshomaru closed his eyes slowly and exhaled softly. "This argument was not my fault."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Kagome looked at the doctor before her, eyeing him carefully as he checked her masked pup. A part of her hated that she had to shield her child's true features from someone, but she knew just what would happen if she'd revealed them, and that was just something she couldn't handle. "And you don't know what's with her?"

He looked up at her, then back at the pup. "I think I may know. But first, tell me of her symptons."

"She can't digest many things. Almost instantly, she throws them back up. She complains of a headache often. She seems to be having many of the same symptoms that I do, only less serious."

"Uh huh." He frowned a bit as he studied the blood test a nurse had given him. "She seems to have a rare but curable illness that we have only just found and have yet to name. But I'll get you the medicine for her to take. Bring her back in a few weeks."

Kagome nodded as she scooped her child into her arms. "Thank you...Um, I was wondering...have you had a chance to test my blood again."

The doctor's face paled visibly. "Perhaps we should speak on that once I have the test results."

"B-but there's something you think it is, isn't there? Would you tell me? Please? I need to know."

"Kagome, don't get worked up over this, but I think you may have POTS, Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrome. It's a rather fatal disease in some occasions. I'm not sure, so like I said, don't get worried."

Kagome gulped and looked away, unbeknownst to the fact that her daughter was awake and listening as best she could. "I'm not worried. Would you please get the medicine so that we may go?"

Reluctantly, he nodded and retrieved the medicing. Handing it to her, he said, "Perhaps you should pray, to God, I mean. I've converted, from Buddhism to Christianity and I've found my life getting better."

(A/n: Nothing against Buddhists. Somethings work better for some people.)

"Okay." But it all went in one ear and out the other. 'POTS.' She drove home silently, calmly, digesting the information. When she reached her home, she placed her daughter in her bed. "Takako, wake up for momma."

The small child reluctantly opened her eyes, deciding against feigning sleep. "Hm?"

Kagome grinned and pulled out the pills. "Chew these three up for momma, okay? I'll be back with something to drink so you won't have the flavor in your mouth for too long."

Takako nodded and chewed the pills, a look of disgust on her face and remaining there until her mother broght her a cup of juice. "Mmm. I feel better already."

"Good." Kagome stroked her head. "Now rest, I'll be back later. I'm going to go talk to your father."

"Are you going to yell at each other again?"

Kagome bit her lip. "You heard. Well, no. I don't plan to yell at him. I'm tired of yelling. Now, be a good girl and rest." When she was sure her daughter was asleep, she crept down the stairs, attempting to reach the door before her mother caught her.

"Kagome dear." Ayumi called to her daughter. "Come here."

Muttering a silent curse, she obeyed. "Did you need something, momma?"

Ayumi observed her daughter, then sighed and closed her eyes. "You fought with Sesshomaru, and the doctor has a diagnosis."

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

Kagome sighed. "I hate it when you do that."

"So, what was the fight about?"

"Somewhat bringing Takako to the doctor, somewhat me not telling him that I love him."

Ayumi frowned for what seemed like her first time since Kagome'd been born. "Why won't you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I told Inuyasha that I did, and he carelessly hurt me."

"Sesshomaru isn't Inuyasha."

"I know. But they're father broke Sesshomaru's mother's heart according to Myoga. Maybe it runs in the family."

Ayumi shook her head. "You won't know until you try."

Kagome nodded. "Hai, 'kaa. May I go now?"

"What did the doctor say?"

"Just that I might have something. He isn't sure. So it's nothing to get worked up about. Anyway, I have to go make up with my 'mate,'" She used her fingers to make air quotations and headed out. Without hesitation, she leapt in and out of the well. 'Sesshomaru, be patient.' She crossed her arms, turned to walk, and ran straight into, "N-Naraku..."

"Did you miss me?" A hand against her temple applying a little pressure, he effectively knocked her unconscious an carried her along, humming to himself.

*X*X*X*X*X

Sesshomaru sat in his office chair, staring out of the window. 'Kagome brought this from the future for This Sesshomaru.' All of the furniture in his office, Kagome had bought. 'How? I am sure they must spend money in their era. Does she have an occupation?' He growled at the meer thought. His mate did not work.

He sighed again. His mate. He did miss her. Flipping through the papers on his desk, he tried to ignore his thoughts of her, and failed terribly.

**_I'm lost without you_**

**_Can't help myself_**

**_How does it feel?_**

**_To know that I love ya baby_**

**_I'm lost without you_**

**_Can't help myself_**

**_How does it feel?_**

**_To know that I love ya baby_**

'I simply wished for her to say that she loved me. It was not much to ask for. She is at fault for getting angry and storming out that way. Baka miko has been gone for three days now.' He felt a searing pain in his temple and frowned.

Shaking it off, he studied the paper before him. But he couldn't understand a word of it.

"You're so lost, Sesshomaru." Masami stood in his door way. "You shouldn't have fought with her."

"She should have simply announced her love." he mumbled back.

**_Tell me how you love me more_**

**_And how you think I'm sexy baby_**

**_But you don't want nobody else_**

**_You don't want this guy_**

**_You don't want that guy_**

**_You wanna touch yourself when you see me_**

**_Tell me how you love my body_**

**_And how I make you feel baby_**

"Stubborn, spoiled fool." Masumi added, showing up beside her sister. "You should've been happy to even have a girl like that in your grip."

"You do not understand, wenches. I wished for her to tell me that she did love me. That I am the only male she wishes for."

"Yup, spoiled." Haru added, materializing on the edge of Sesshomaru's desk.

**_You wanna roll with me_**

**_You wanna to hold with me_**

**_You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me_**

**_I just love to hear you say it_**

**_It makes a man feel good baby_**

Haru smirked. "What did you want from her, Sesshomaru? Did you want your 'mama' to baby your ego?"

Masami chuckled at her brother's word. "Yeah, Sesshomaru. Did you want your 'servant' to cater to your every need?"

Masumi glared at him. "Or did you want your 'bedwarmer' to be there when you wished for her to."

Sesshomaru, to distraught without Kagome, replied simply, "Iie. I wished for her to need me."

**_Tell me you depend on me_**

**_I need to hear it_**

"So, you're confused without her here to do all of the above?" Haru sighed. "What happened to you, Sesshomaru?"

"I am not confused without her." he lied, looking away. 'I am. And I know that I am.'

**_I'm lost without you_**

**_Can't help myself_**

**_How does it feel?_**

**_To know that I love ya baby_**

**_I'm lost without you_**

**_Can't help myself_**

**_How does it feel?_**

**_To know that I love ya baby_**

Masami sighed sadly, worried about her friend. "Sesshomaru, don't deny it. We've heard you tell her you love her. So, just, give me one word to describe her."

Sesshomaru wanted to be angry with them for making him talk about this type of thing, but he couldnt' be. It felt could to let someone know how much he cared for Kagome. He closed his eyes as he thought, then smirked. "Perfection. Pure," he sighed, "perfection."

"And now you're angry that you might have ran her off?" Masumi contributed knowingly.

'Why did I foolishly make acquaintances with three love youkai?' "Hai."

**_Baby your the perfect shape_**

**_Baby your the perfect weight_**

Sesshomaru grimaced then added, "But she is at fault as well. She should not have fought with me. She should have simply obeyed her alpha and provided my needs."

The three koiyoukai exchanged glanced, then nodded, "Idiot."

**_Treat me like my birthday_**

**_I want it this way_**

**_I want it that way_**

**_Tell me you don't want me to stop_**

**_Tell me it would break your heart_**

"Come on, Sesshomaru. She's stuck with you,. Heck, she's had pups with you despite that fact that you're complete opposites, purity and taint. She cares for you with all of your crappy baggage."

**_But you love me and all my dirty_**

**_You wanna roll with me_**

**_You wanna to hold with me_**

**_You want to make fires and get norwegian wood with me_**

**_I just love to hear you say it_**

**_It makes a man feel good baby_**

Wordlessly, he rose to his feet and walked out of the door, the demons at his feet.

"What are you going to do?" They questioned inquisitively.

"I am going to retrieve my perfect little human." He rose to his cloud and flew from the large palace in the direction his woman had left in.

**_I'm lost without you_**

**_Can't help myself_**

**_How does it feel?_**

**_To know that I love ya baby_**

**_I'm lost without you_**

**_Can't help myself_**

**_How does it feel?_**

**_To know that I love ya baby_**

How had he been so foolish? Of course she loved him. She showed it ever morning, every afternoon, every night. 'Oh the nights we will share when I have her with me again.' He licked his lips as his hakamas tightened and flew faster. "If she doesn't believe my love now, she will when I am done with her."

**_Cause you will tell me every morning_**

**_Oooohhh aww yeah baby_**

**_Ooooh yeah_**

**_Oh baby_**

**_Oh darlin_**

**_All right right_**

"Lost without her I may be, but she will return to me." He pushed himself harder to reach the well.

**_I'm lost without you_**

**_Can't help myself_**

**_How does it feel?_**

**_To know that I love ya baby_**

**_I'm lost without you_**

**_Can't help myself_**

**_How does it feel?_**

**_To know that I love ya baby_**

His cloud dissipated and he floated down to the well's lip. He was going to descend when he caught the scent. 'No.' Naraku's scent was intertwined with Kagome's. 'He touched her.' Blood rushed to his eyes faster than ever before. Like tears, the crimson liquid rolled down his cheeks. Furious, he yelled to the sky, "Narakuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Inuyasha's head snapped up. "What the hell was that?"

No one answered him, all still furious about the fact that he'd hurt Kagome. Well, except Kikyo. But still, she was too busy wondering why her reincarnation had changed so much, and why HER Inuyasha was so concerned with the little wench. 'I will have to find a way to elliminate that pest. One of us is all this era needs.' Walking away from teh campsite, she summoned saimyosho to her. "Tell Naraku that I wish to speak with him."

Buzzing their understanding, they flew off toward Naraku's hidden castle.

'The time is drawing near, Kagome, when you will die.' Chuckling lightly, Kikyo sat against a tree. 'Die!'


	14. Many Moons

Song: Many Moons- Janelle Monae

*X*X*X*X*X*X

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, peering into the darkness before her that never seemed to end. "Hello." Her whisper raspy and soft. 'A cave.'

Water dripped from the stalactites hanging from the ceiling. The place reaked of mildew and moths. And an ominous aura surrounded it, shrouding everything within the cave in an eva shadow.

'Why am I here? What happened?' As though it were a movie, her memories raced back to her. Gasping, she uttered, "Naraku."

"You rang?" The smooth, baritone voice that belonged to none other than the one she'd just named. "I was wondering when you were going to awaken, my dear. I've missed you."

Kagome shuddered at the mere thought. "I don't care. Why do you have me here in this underground cavern? What do you want with me you bastard?" 'Or better questions, how can I get out?'

Naraku stepped out of the shadows with a sadistic smirk. "I have you here, because I wish for you to be here with me. What do I want with you? My darling, I just want to be near you." He ran a clawed finger gently over her porcelain skin.

She snapped her teeth at him, a silent threat. Her skin crawled when he tapped her temple. "Na-ra-ku." She breathed in pain,

**_We're dancing free but we're stuck here underground_**

**_And everybody trying to figure they way out_**

**_Hey Hey Hey, all we ever wanted to say_**

**_Was chased erased and then thrown away_**

**_And day to day we live in a daze_**

"I can't wait for you to experience all I plan to do to you." He spoke again, licking at her cheek but being sure not to touch it. "I can't wait to kiss those puty little lips again."

Furious, Kagome jerked angrily at the chains on her wrists and ankles. Yanking harder when Naraku kissed her forehead, she roared with rage. "Don't touch me!"

He glared at her, ruby eyes flaring. "Why, afraid your courted male will no longer want you? Pitiful female." He spat at her.

She winced as though his saliva burned her flesh. 'Sesshomaru.'

"Of course he will not want you. I am the only one who wants you, who even cares somewhat. That fool means nothing."

_**We march all around til' the sun goes down night children**_

_**Broken dreams, no sunshine, endless crimes, we long for freedom (for freedom)**_

_**You're free but in your mind, your freedom's in a bind**_

He smirked when Kagome froze in her attempts to free herself. "Lord Sesshomaru is angry with you. In fact, he is rutting with a friend as we speak."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You liar. Sesshomaru would never. He told me that he loved me. We had a fight about me not telling him that I loced him."

Naraku sighed. "Tsk. I pity you, my dear. So naive, gullible. Kanna."

Silently, as always, the little girl stepped out into small lit area and held up her mirror.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror and filled with tears. 'Sesshomaru.' There he was, rutting in their bed with Masami. "How could he....How dare he?!" She shrieked.

"As I said, he does not care for you."

_**Oh make it rain, ain't a thang and the sky to fall**_

_**(The silver bullet's in your hand and the war's heating up)**_

"Not as I do." He slowly leaned forward and kissed her lips with an odd gentleness.

Thrusting her head foreward, she winced as their skulls crashed together. "Touch me again and die, you baka!" A terrified scream tore through her throat when he slapped her.

_**And when the truth goes BANG the shouts splatter out**_

_**(Revolutionize your lives and find a way out)**_

_**And when you're growing down instead of growing up**_

_**(You gotta ooo ah ah like a panther)**_

Naraku grabbed her by the throat. "You see that he has betrayed you, that he does not love you, and you dare to deny me because of him!"

"This has nothing to do with Sesshomaru! You disgust me!" She prepared for another slap, clenching her eyes shut. When it didn't come, she cracked her eyes open, her bones chilling.

He was smilling at her. And this smile was ten times creepier than the ones prior to it. It was wide, gleaming, threatening. He took a step toward her.

Kagome shrank back. 'Sesshomaru! Can you hear me! Help! Shomaru! Sho-ma-ru!'

_**Tell me are you bold enough to reach for love?**_

_**(Na na na...)**_

Kagome's stomach rumbled and she sighed. It'd been four days. Four days without food. Without water. She hardly even felt alive...except when Naraku paid visits.

The second day, he'd released her bounds and held her close to him. Silently, calmly. The third day, he'd kissed her as he held her. That morning, small pecks here and there. That night, deep, passionate kisses despite her weak struggling. And now, here he was again.

_**So strong for so long**_

_**All i wanna do is sing my simple song**_

"You've lasted so long, dear."

"Just go away, Naraku. Everyday you touch me, kiss me. I'm tired and hungry. Just touch me, kiss me, and go."

_**Square or round, rich or poor**_

_**At the end of day and night all we want is more**_

"Iie, miko." Naraku murmured, moving closer to her. "Tonight, I want more from you." He unlocked her chains and laid her to the floor, easily ripping off her kimono and tossing it aside.

Kagome whimpered softly as his hands crept over her body. "No, Naraku. No."

_**I keep my feet on solid ground and use my wings when storms come around**_

Naraku massaged her mounds, licking and devouring the flesh on her neck. 'Utterly delicious.'

Kagome kicked against him, bucking with what was left of her strength. "No! I refuse, get off!"

"Enjoy it!" He touched two fingers to her temple.

Kagome moaned out. "Naraku!"

he chuckled. "Hai, miko."

**_I keep my feet on solid ground for freedom_**

Coming to her sense, Kagome fought harder than before. "Stop controlling me! I don't enjoy this! I hate this! Get off, you sick hanyou!"

Naraku simply tsked and continued his acts. "Kagome, once I begin, you will beg me to continue. Be patient."

You're free but in your mind, your freedom's in a bind

'He has me, Sesshomaru! Do something! Come for me!' She froze as Naraku thrusted into her body. 'Sesshomaru isn't coming! Okay, calm down Kagome. People get into bad situations all the time. I can get out of this. I know I can.'

**_Hood rat, crack whore_**

**_Carefree, nightclub_**

**_Closet drunk, bathtub_**

**_Outcast, weirdo_**

She winced as her head started pounding. 'Not now. This stupid illness always appearing.'

**_Stepchild, freak show_**

**_Black girl, bad hair_**

**_Broad nose, cold stare_**

**_Tap shoes, Broadway_**

**_Tuxedo, holiday_**

Kagome's throat burned as she strained to keep from yelling out in pain. And it wasn't Naraku causing her pain. 'This illness! Agh! Aghhhh!'

**_Creative black, Love song_**

**_Stupid words, erased song_**

**_Gun shots, orange house_**

**_Dead man walking with a dirty mouth_**

Unable to hold it in, she screeched, "Ahhhhh!"

Naraku looked down at her in shock, though he did not show it. "I am not harming you. Why do you scream?"

"I-I I'm si-sick."

He blinked at her, then closed his eyes and began thrusting again. He didn't care. He groaned aloud. All that mattered was that he had her body.

_**Spoiled milk, stale bread**_

_**Welfare, bubonic plague**_

_**Record deal, light bulb**_

_**Keep back kid not corporate thug**_

_**Breast cancer, common cold**_

_**HIV, lost hope**_

_**Overweight, self esteem**_

_**Misfit, broken dream**_

Kagome choked down her vomit. 'Kami, what is wrong with me?! Help me! Why does it hurt so much?! I cant' take this. I just can't take this.'

The bile rose in her throat, but she fought it down again. "Naraku, get off." When he didn't answer her, she gave out a sick groan, pushing hard agains his chest as he pumped faster.

**_Fish tank, small bowl_**

**_Closed mind, dark hold_**

**_Cybergirl, droid control_**

**_Get away now they trying to steal your soul_**

**_Microphone, one stage_**

**_Tomboy, outrage_**

**_Street fight, bloody war_**

**_Instigators, third floor_**

**_Promiscuous child, broken dream_**

**_STD, quarentine_**

**_Heroin user, coke head_**

**_Final chapter, death bed_**

'I can't take this. I...I quit.' The instant she finished thinking those words, she felt all motion in her body fail. Lying limp, she felt her lids slide shut, tears rolling down her cheeks. And she fainted as Naraku released himself into her.

"Kagomeee!" He yelled her name with raw lust and passion.

**_Plastic sweat, metal skin_**

**_Metallic tears, mannequin_**

**_Carefree, night club_**

**_Closet drunk, bathtub_**

**_White house, Jim Crow_**

**_Dirty lies, my regards_**

"Naraku." A soft voice called out to him.

Reluctantly, for he was enjoying the scent of Kagome's hair. "What is it, Kanna?"

She, holding her ever-emotionless face still, whispered, "Sesshomaru is on his way."

Naraku hissed and sat up, withdrawing from Kagome. "Kagome, come." When she made no effort to move, he looked down to find her unconcious. "Kanna, how close is Sesshomaru?"

"Very."

He reached to grab Kagome, but was rejected by the small, dull barrier around her. "Damn." He cursed lowly. "We will leave her for Sesshomaru. I will simply retrieve her once I have killed Sesshomaru. Come." Dressing, he tossed Kagome's kimono over her body, and fled from his cave.

*X*X*X*X*X*X

Sesshomaru sniffed the air in the cave as he entered it. 'Kagome.' he could smell her scent, though it was weak. 'And Naraku.' He growled and snarled loudly when he caught another scent. 'He touched her!' He flitted into the cave in search of his future mate. "Kagome." He heaved as he came to her body. On his knees, he pulled her into the sanctity of his arms. "Kagome, I am here. You are safe, koi."

**_And when the world just treats you wrong_**

**_just come with me and I'll take you home_**

**_No need to pack a bag_**

**_Who put your life in the danger zone?_**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and sniffed. "Sesshomaru...Na-naraku, he touched, he kissed, he ra-" She sobbed silently while Sesshomaru held a hand to her lips to silence ehr.

He could not bare the thought, let alone hear that Naraku had defiled her. She was his mate, perfect, pure, his. And he would not have her tainted by that malicious halfbreed. Instead, he cuddled Kagome, "Why did you run from me, right into Naraku's arms?"

"I was furious. You hurt me. I d-didn't know he'd be there to take me when I was coming back to apologize to you. I hate fighting with you."

**_You running dropping like a rolling stone_**

**_No need to pack a bag_**

**_You just can't stop your hurt from hanging on_**

**_The old man dies and then a baby's born_**

"Things will change. We will fight no longer. I will protect you, love."

"Always?"

**_Chan, chan, chan, change your life_**

**_And when the world just treats you wrong_**

"Always. Now, we must go home."

**_just come with me and i'll take you home_**

**_Shan, shan shan shan-gri la_**

**_Na na na na na na na na na na na_**

Sesshomaru lifted her bridal style and leapt out into the night, thinking of the many ways he would torture Naraku for harming his mate. Looking to the sky, he told Kagome, "It is late. We will remain here." He jumped into a tree and sat on a sturdy branch, his back to the tree.

Kagome nodded as she rested in his lap. "The pup is in my time. We should get her tomorrow." She mumbled tiredly, then drifted off.

He smiled softly. "Hai, Kagome. Tomorrow, we will." Tightening his hold on her, he allowed himself to sleep as well, though lightly and after scanning the area. "I love you, Kagome, do not leave me again."


	15. If U Leave Mad

Songs: If U leave- Musiq Soulchild (Except the end. It didn't fit in my plan)/ Mad- Neyo

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Lord Sesshomaru." The guard whispered as he crept into his lord's chambers. "My lord." He jumped when Sesshomaru instantly appeared before him, anger obvious in his intense, golden gaze. "M-milord."

"Why have you disturbed me?" He asked lowly, his eyes darting to Kagome's sleeping form and back to the guard. "Do you not know that your lady is ill and asleep?"

"H-hai, milord. The elders are here. And they refuse to reschedule after coming all this way at night. They need you and Lady Kagome right away."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned away from his guard. "Hn. Tell them I wil arrive in a moment. Send for Akemi to ready Kagome."

The sentry nodded and turned on his heels to retrieve Kagome's personal servant.

The lord of the dressed before sitting on the futon beside his ill female. He brushed her hair away from her forehead, pecked it gently, then rose in one fluid motion, and was out the door.

Elders rising to attention when he entered, they bowed, then sat again. No one said a word, waiting for Sesshomaru to notice the females in his corner. When he finally noticed them, Kayaki smirked.

Sesshomaru fought against the urge to wring the necks of the elders, uttering a low, "Mother." He paused, then added, "Masuyo."

"Sesshomaru." Greeted Sesshomaru mother, Setsuki, her long silver hair brushing against her ankles as she bowed. When he gave her a glare, she simply replied by pursing her lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The demoness known as Masuyo bowed. She attempted to bat her lashes in an innocent manner when Sesshomaru gazed angrily at her. "Is something wrong?" Her blue eyes twinkled with mischeif. She was the splitting image of Kagome, only with a small circle on her forehead.

"Why have you brung her here?" He asked the elders.

Masuyo looked hurt. "Dearest Sesshomaru, you know the rules. If the woman you once wished to be your mate returns to you, willing to mate you, and your parents, as well as the elders agree, then we must mate." She saw him about to open his mouth, but cut him off, "Regardless of the fact that you have a 'Human'" She spat the word with utter disgust, "that you wish to mate."

"Whom I am courting." He added coldly. "Whom I have three pups with." He sat in his chair and looked at her cooly.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You aren't mated, so I have every right to have you." with a small smile, she situated herself in his lap and nuzzled her cheek to his neck. "Now, tell me you don't still want me."

He glared down at her, "I do not." His attention was brought to the door when it slid open slowly. 'Kagome.' He mentally cursed himself and pushed Masuyo from his lap. He expected Kagome to yell at him, to cry perhaps. Anything was better than the silent, dull look she was giving him.

Kagome's lips slowly curled to a smirk as she stood straight despite her anger, nausea, and pain. She stared at Masuyo for a moment, then sighed softly. "How long have you been dead?"

"..." Masuyo remained silent as all eyes grew wide and shot to her. Glaring at the human ahead of her, she took a step toward her. "Dead."

"Yes, dead. As in, no longer living. How long have you been?"

"I am not dead. Elders, this human has lost her mind. Do I smell dead?" They each shook their heads. "Foolish human."

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, meditating. "So, the jewel shard in your neck is not holding you to this world?"

Masuyo faltered, then bit, "How do you know of the shard?"

"That doesn't matter. Who is controling you? Who gave you the shard?"

"As if I'd tell you." A haughty smile appeared on her face. "Besides, you're only changing the subject, to get your mind off of the fact that I was touching Sesshomaru."

"Touch him if you want to. If he enjoys it, so be it. I simply want to know if it was Naraku."

She frowned, her eye brows furrowed. "No. It wasn't a man." She waited, watching to see if Kagome would reply. "Ah!" She gasped when Kagome's right hand flew to her neck, piercing through it to grab the shard as though she had claws. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Why did you come here? Why were you sent here?"

Annoyed, Masuyo pressed her hand to Kagome's chest and uttered, "Soul, dispurse."

Pain flew through Kagome's body, but her face did not show it. Instead, she began to purify the shard.

"Forgive me." the demoness whispered. "I don't want to do this."

"Then who's making you?" Kagome asked softly, in an almost motherly tone. "Who's forcing you to harm me?"

"Her name...Her name was..." A tear slid down her face as suddenly she felt the energy the woman who had revived her had used to hold her alive vanish. Slumping over, she mumbled a name incoherently and died.

Kagome sighed softly as she withdrew the shard, watching the demonesses body disappear. She held the pink shard in her hand, clenched in her fist. "Damn...it...all." Unable to fight any longer, she felt her pain flow away as a portion of her soul was ripped from her body and sent flying out of the window. "Kikyo."

Sesshomaru stood and reached to grab her when she swooned, but she steadied herself and moved back. "Kagome."

She silently walked away from him. "I am returning to bed."

Sesshomaru simply watched her leave, anger pumping in his veins. "You fools." He bit out, the rage he felt so deep he couldn't scream the way he wanted to.

"Sesshomaru, we just don't want you mating a human, beautiful though she may be."

"If this Sesshomaru wishes to mate his human, he will. You are dismissed."

Setsuki grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. "A human, Sesshomaru. Your father..."

"made a mistake. He cheated. I will be with my human from day one." Jerking away, he stalked down the hall to his room and found Kagome undressing. "Kagome."

"Was that her? The one Inuyasha said looks like me?"

Reluctantly, he spoke, "Hai."

Kagome searched for her lounging kimono before sliding it on. "He was right, you know. She does look a lot like me...Is that why you claim to love me? Because I look like your first love."

He glared. "I did not love her. Especially not as much as I love you."

"Sesshomaru...bullshit."

_**You think i'm so full of it full of it but i think I'm just fed up baby...**_

"You loved her. For a brief moment, you looked at her the way you look at me...I've read things, in the library, your journal from when you were younger. I read one line before realizing what it was and putting it away. And that one line was all I needed to read."

He snorted. "That was centuries ago."

Kagome laid on the futon and closed her eyes, trying to keep the room from spinning so much. "Look, Lord Haughty, that doesn't matter. I believe that one never truly falls fully out of love."

"You and the halfbreed?"

"As I stated, you never fall completely out of love."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "You love that hanyou?"

**_You think i can be so arrogant arrogant but I'm just tryna keep my head up baby..._**

"Stop trying to change the subject. This is about you, not me." She told him exasperatedly. "You didn't have to wait so long for me to find out about her, about how much I resemble her. It makes it seem like you had something to hide."

"I have not thought of the wench in centuries. I did not think it made any difference whether I told you of her, or not. She was of the past, miko."

**_You think i procrastinate, baby but I think I'm takin my time..._**

Kagome turned away from him. "Sesshomaru, I can't take this. I have a headache, and my sould was just snatched away from me. I'm tired. If you don't love me for me, then I have no reason to be here."

**_You think you need to leave but I think I disagree..._**

"You have every reason to be here."

**_(chorus)  
But if you believe you'll do best without me I'll let it go girl it's over but before we say goodbye let's give it a try_**

**_If you leave then baby I'll leave I'll let it go girl it's over but i have no doubt we can work it out_**

"I don't know."

Sesshomaru looked at her for a long while. "Miko, I am not Inuyasha. Is that how you see me, how you think of me?"

Kagome yawned. "No. I think of you as a full of it, conceited, cold demon. But I like you that way. I don't want to fight, though I'm angry with you. I just want to do the easy thing and leave if that's what's needed to make things fine."

**_(mary)  
I think you're so full of it full of it you just don't know when to let up baby..._**

**_I think you're so arrogant arrogant that you think that you're so much better baby..._**

**_That I think it ain't healthy for me to judge you by ya flaws..._**

**_and that's why I_**

**_Know I could criticize but i put that aside to focus on You and I..._**

Sesshomaru stubbornly looked away. "If you wish to leave, then leave. I will not hold you where you do not wish to be."

Kagome heaved a sigh. "I don't want to go. I jsut think it's best."

"And as I said, if it is best for you, then you may go. This Sesshomaru will let you go."

_**(chorus)  
But if you believe you'll do best without me then**_

_**I'll let it go boy it's over but we before we say goodbye let's give it a try**_

_**If you leave baby I'll leave**_

_**I'll let it go boy it's over but i have no doubt that we can work it out**_

Kagome frowned, rolling to look at him. "Do you wish for me to go? You want me to go, don't you?!" Her voice raised.

Sesshomaru didn't turn to look at her. "I wish for you to stay, to remain with me. But if you wish to leave," He glared over his shoulder at her, "then you will miss me. You will crave for this Sesshomaru to hold you again. But if you leave, that will no longer be possible! I will not welcome you into my home again!"

**_Now if you leave me you're gonna miss me_**

**_And I'm not sayin that i'll be here waiting_**

"Y-you...ugh!You're the most insufferable demon ever! Didn't you hear me say that I didn't want to go?! I want to be with you! But you're so friggin' pig headed!" As her chest rose and fell, they stared at each other in silence.

(A/n: Mad starts.........now!)

**_She's starin' at me,_**

**_I'm sittin', wonderin' what she's thinkin'._**

**_Mmmmm_**

**_Nobody's talkin',_**

**_'Cause talkin' just turns into screamin'._**

**_Ohhh..._**

Kagome mumbled a soft. "Kami, I hate it when you do not listen."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "And I assume you hate this Sesshomaru as well?"

"How di- How did you even get that from I hate 'it'. It has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me! If you hate something this Sesshomaru does, then you must hate this Sesshomaru! Especially considering the fact that you have yet to say that you loved me."

Kagome growled. "How did we get back to that?! Do you want to hear me say it?! Huh?! Fine, then! I love you! I love you, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru snarled. "You do not mean that, woman! You lie!"

_**And now is I'm yellin' over her,**_

_**She's yellin' over me.**_

_**All that that means**_

_**Is neither of us is listening,**_

_**(And what's even worse).**_

_**That we don't even remember why were fighting.**_

_**So both of us are mad for...**_

Tears rolled down Kagome's face. "I told you that when you rush something out of someone, it doesn't sound true, Sesshomaru. I mean, look at us, why are we even fighting."

**_Nothin'_**

**_(Fighting for)._**

**_Nothin'_**

**_(Crying for)._**

**_Nothin'_**

**_(Whoahhh)._**

**_But we won't let it go for_**

**_Nothin'_**

**_(No not for)_**

**_Nothin'._**

**_This should be nothin' to a love like what we got._**

**_Ohhh, baby..._**

"Wtih the type of relationship we have, such a deep connection." She shook her head. "We shouldn't fight at all...but we do. Why?"

Sesshomaru had no answer, so he remained silent.

_**I know sometimes**_

_**It's gonna rain...**_

_**But baby, can we make up now**_

_**'Cause I can't sleep through the pain**_

_**(Cant sleep through the pain)**_

She sniffed. "I mean, I know every relationship has it's ups and downs. But we fight a lot, over the same things. I just, i want to stop fighting. I want you to hold me."

But he was still so angry with her. He couldn't look at her, let alone hold her. But he didn't want to be angry wit her all night.

**_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed_**

**_(Mad at you),_**

**_And I don't want you to go to bed_**

**_(Mad at me)._**

**_No, I don't wanna go to bed_**

**_(Mad at you),_**

**_And I don't want you to go to bed_**

**_(Mad at me)_**

**_Ohhh no no no..._**

He cleared his throat siftly, the muttered, "I am upset with you." He decided to explain to her the way he felt, something he'd never done with anyone before. "Upset because I was not given a chance to explain. You simply stated what you thought you knew. I feel nothing left for that wench. I simply love you." He hated himself for sounding so weak. But if it worked, if only it could stop the fighting...

**_And it gets me upset, girl_**

**_When you're constantly accusing._**

**_(Askin' questions like you've already known)._**

**_We're fighting this war, baby_**

**_When both of us are losing._**

**_(This ain't the way that love is supposed to go)._**

Kagome sighed. "I know. I just felt a little intimidated. Inuyasha only wanted me because I looked like Kikyo...and I thought...I thought...."

Sesshomaru caught her chin in his hand. "I am nothing like him."

"I know...You're so much, so much better."

**_Whoaaaaaaaaa..._**

**_[What happened to workin' it out]._**

**_We've falled into this place_**

**_Where you ain't backin' down_**

**_And I ain't backin' down._**

**_So what the hell do we do now..._**

**_It's all for..._**

Kagome snaked her way into his arms and smiled up at him when he cocked a brow. "I'm tired of fighting for no reason, Sesshomaru. I just want to be happy with you."

Sesshomaru released his anger in a tight hold on her. "And I with you."

**_Nothin'_**

**_(Fighting for)._**

**_Nothin'_**

**_(Crying for)._**

**_Nothin'_**

**_(Whoahhh)._**

**_But we won't let it go for_**

**_Nothin'_**

**_(No not for)_**

**_Nothin'._**

**_This should be nothin' to a love like what we got._**

**_Ohhh, baby..._**

**_I know sometimes_**

**_It's gonna rain..._**

**_But baby, can we make up now_**

**_'Cause I can't sleep through the pain_**

**_(Cant sleep through the pain)._**

Kagome yawned, her mouth spreading wide like a newborn baby's. "Oh, Sesshomaru. It's okay that we're not perfect. That's what makes the relationship so fun.

_**Oh baby this love ain't gonna be perfect,**_

_**(Perfect, perfect, oh oh).**_

_**And just how good it's gonna be.**_

_**We can't fuss and we can't fight**_

_**Long as everything alright between us**_

_**Before we go to sleep.**_

_**Baby, we're gonna be happy.**_

_**I know sometimes**_

_**It's gonna rain...**_

_**But baby, can we make up now**_

_**'Cause I can't sleep through the pain**_

_**(Cant sleep through the pain).**_

"Sesshomaru...I want another."

"Another." He repeated.

"Another pup." She ran his hand over her stomach. "Don't you?"

Sesshomaru stared at her, then shook his head lightly. "When you are better."

Kagome whimpered. "Why wait? I want one now."

"No."

Pleaaase. Onegai Shimasu."

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru sighed, resting his chin on top of her head. "You are stressful, miko. So very stressful."

She giggled softly. "But you love me."

"Hai. For some odd reason, miko, I do."

"And I...and I l-..."

Sesshomaru blinked in shock. She'd almost said it. 'Curse humans and their sleep.' He smiled at her. He felt giddy, happy. She'd almost said it. Almost. And this time, he knew she was asleep. 'It will feel even better once she has spoken those words. I can only wait.'


	16. Stay with me? Mirror

Songs: Stay with me- Ne-yo (Cut out the repeated chorus)/ Mirror- Ne-yo

************XXXXXXXXXXXXXX************

Kagome shot up from the futon, her chest heaving and sweat trickling down her forehead. Hands clutched to her chest in an attempt to slow down it's pace, she looked around. She needed to feel Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her, to tell her that her dream was pointless, to comfort her...but he wasn't lying beside her. "Sesshomaru." 'He's gone...has been for about two hours.'

But his haori was lying beside the futon, folded neatly. She reached to grab it and wrapped it around her body, sticking her arms through the much too long sleeves. "Mmm." Drawing in his scent of fresh rain and orchids, Kagome cuddled it closer to her body. Giddy as a child, she stood and spun around in it, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the warmth and aroma.

"I take it you are feeling well?" Came a teasing voice from the doorway.

Heat rose to her cheeks, but she still smiled brilliently for him. "Shomaru. I was looking for you when I woke up." Eager, she snuggled into his arms, her face flesh against his bare chest. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Sesshomaru pinched her chin between his thumb and index finger, looking her over with worry, though he masked it well. "I was sparring." 'She is a deathly pale. And she has lost weight. What has happened to you, my miko?'

"Working out for the big battle with Naraku, ne?" Kagome's eyes shone with priede. "Well, you're not the only one. I've been working on my swordsmanship, and my archery when you've been away. I've gotten great at it."

"Have you?" He decided that he would ignore the fact that she'd blatantly told of her disobeying him. "I am proud. However, I highly doubt you will be using your skills in the battle."

Her face fell. "Re-pe please." When Sesshomaru cocked a brow at her, she sighed and corrected, "Repeat please. I mean...explain it."

Sesshomaru walked past her as he proceeded to speak. "You will not battle. In fact, it does not concern you in the least now that you are no longer with the half breed."

"It is too my business! My friends-" She followed after him.

"The very 'friends' who were too cowardly to stand up for you when Inuyasha dismissed you."

Kagome halted in her steps and glared at the back of his head. "They aren't cowardly...They, they...Ugh, shut up...Sesshomaru, listen to me. I have to fight him. He's the cause of my crappy life."

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder. "Naraku brought you to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome shrugged. "Okay, he did one good thing. I still have to get back at him for ruining my life prior to you, and this recent thing when he...when he...you know. I just have to kill him, Sesshomaru, or at least attempt to."

"I will not have you put in pointless danger. I will kill the hanyou for you. And in return, you will remain low with the pups."

"Sesshomaru."

"You will not even know when the battle has begun. I will be sure of that."

She crossed her arm in annoyance, "Fine, then, dearest." And she left the room without another word.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, thinking over what she had said. "What the hell? Woman! You are planning something!" Further aggravated, he follow after her, only to find her missing from the hallway.

*X*X*X

Kagome grabbed her personal servants arm and pulled her into a room, closing the door. "Akemi, I never ask you for anything, right?"

Akemi nodded vigorously. "Nothing at all, my lady. In fact, Lord Sesshomaru has to nearly beg you to allow me to help you."

"Okay, so I need you to go on a little mission for me. Trust me, Sesshomaru will not be angry with you. I'll just tell him you're getting me some healing herbs?"

"So what am I supposed to do, my lady?"

A strange smirk crossed Kagome's face. "Spy on Sesshomaru's brother for me. Inuyasha. Let me know when they are in any type of danger concerning Naraku."

Akemi shrank back. "I'm not sure. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't seem to want you involved with Lord Inuyasha."

"I know. But it's for the best. Trust your lady. Now, go. Send messages through this connection, okay?" Kagome gently touched Akemi's cheek. "Think it for me, and I'll hear it."

"Okay?" Though unsure, she nodded and took off.

Kagome stepped out of the room and directly into Sesshomaru. "Hiiii, honey."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "What were you doing?"

"I just sent Akemi to get me some herbs. What do you want?"

"Hn. I simply wished to be near."

Kagome smiled at him. "Oh reaaally? I like being near you too. Let's go spend some time with the pups, shall we?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hai. We shall." Taking her hand, he led her to the pups' rooms."

"Mom! Father!" The three ran to their parents. "Mom! Are you feeling okay?! We've been worried?! Takako thought you were going to die!"

Sesshomaru's eyes darted from his daughter to Kagome. "Why would she think that?"

Takako glared at her mother, then looked away. "That's what the doctor said. Said she could have something fatal. And a servant said that something fatal means can make you die."

Kagome sighed softly. "It's nothing. I'm taking the medication. I'll be fine."

"You did not tell me." Sesshomaru glared, suddenly filling sick to his stomach.

_**The room is spinnin'**_

_**And I can't breathe**_

_**And o0h my head is just achin'**_

Kagome shrugged. "Because it doesn't matter. I'll be perfectly fine, Shomaru. I will. I'm taking the medicine, and the doctor said I should be fine."

Sesshomaru shook his head briefly. "But it is possible that you could die, no?"

"Yes." She whispered to Sesshomaru.

**_Hands won't stop sweatin'_**

**_And my knees girl they just wont stop shakin'_**

**_My stomach is turnin' flips_**

**_And I feel sick_**

He noticed his pups staring curiously, and gave them a small smile, pulling Kagome into her arms and mumbling into her ear, "I can not stand the thought of you leaving me, woman."

"I won't, Sesshomaru. Stop worrying."

**_Yea see (yeah)_**

**_And this is all just at the thought of you leavin' me_**

Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled away from her and followed her to the floor when she sat. Though he 'played' with his family, he couldn't stop thinking of Kagome's words. 'Am I foolish the worry the way she says. She is human after all. She will die eventually if I do not mate with her.'

**_(maybe I'm a fool)_**

**_Am I stupid?_**

'She is my mate. It is not odd that I enjoy her being near me, her touching me, kissing me. And i have every right to be addicted to her, the minx. She is my drug.'

**_(Maybe I'm a fiend)_**

**_Addicted to it_**

Sesshomaru watched with a blank face as Kagome smiled broadly, playin happily with their pups. 'And she even causes this Sesshomaru to wish to smile with her own smiles.'

**_(baby I don't know)_**

**_But your my get right when it's wrong_**

**_(Maybe it's your smile)_**

**_Makes me happy_**

**_(Maybe it's your touch)_**

**_So relaxing_**

'Without her, I could not go on.' He did not know that his daughter, Takako, could hear his every thought.

Takako fumed silently, though she hid it well. 'Mother claims she will not die. She is human. She will die. She will leave us. And she will hurt father.'

**_(whatever it is)_**

**_Without it i just can't go on_**

**_And I want you to know that_**

Her eyes followed her father as he crept closer to Kagome without her noticing and put his armsaround her. 'She's going to hurt us all. So I won't get attached, not with that wench.'

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly and tightened his hold on Kagome, his lips turning up when she turned her head and smiled at him. 'Stay, Kagome. Do not leave this Sesshomaru. You swore to stay.'

**_I just can't help myself_**

**_I just can't help myself_**

**_I don't need nothin' else_**

**_All I need is you_**

**_Why don't you just_**

**_Stay with me_**

**_Why don't you just_**

**_Stay with me_**

**_Why don't you just_**

**_Stay with me_**

**_Why don't you just_**

**_Stay with me_**

Kagome sat, still lying in Sesshomaru's arms, even as her pups napped before them. "Sesshomaru, if something did happen to me, promise me that you'll love again. That you'll be with someone else."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide in shock, tjhen narrowed in anger. "Nothing will happen to you. And if it does, I refuse to find another. I will love you, and only you until the end. And then, I will revive you with Tenseiga."

"Tensaiga." Kagome repeated in a low tone.

**_Never gonna be without cha'_**

**_See myself with only you_**

**_I finally found my inspiration_**

**_Here your voice sing_**

**_(baby wooohhoo00oo)_**

"And if I am to die, you will do the same. No male is good enough for you other than I. I am everything you need."

Kagome shook her head and smirked. "Of course, Sessh."

**_Anything I gotcha'_**

**_Watcha' want indeed I'll be_**

**_Cuz you are my everything_**

**_So baby please just_**

**_Stay with me_**

She sat up. "Sesshomaru, I'm serious though."

He stared at her. "As am I."

"You stubborn youkai." She huffed at him. "I'm going to lunch. Join me when you're ready."

Sesshomaru looked up at her as she walked away. "I could not live without you." he admitted to her.

Kagome froze. 'Oh no. I-I'm human...I'm going to die sometime. Sesshomaru, ugh.' "Hn." She decided to respond, stalking out of the room.

*X*X*X*

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she felt him pull her up off the bed. "What are you doing?" She blinked at him when she found him smiling broadly at her. "A-are you okay?"

Sesshomaru simply nodded.

She played with her fingers, twiddling them. "Ummmmm. Why are you smiling that way? You don't smile."

"It is time to renew your courting mark." His eyes flickered for no more than a nanosecond. "

"But I thought you said that I was too sick to, to, you know."

"Hai. But if we do not renew the mark, any youkai may place claim on you. I can not have that." He jerked her close.

Kagome nodded. "Then I guess, um, we should get on the bed?"

Sesshomaru simply shook his head.

She frowned. "Then how?" Jumping when Sesshomaru snatched her kimono from her body. "Ahh, you ripped my favorite kimono!"

"We will have another made." he disposed of his own.

"Oh, Sesshomaru." She sighed.

He smirked at her, placing light, butterfly kisses on her neck. He led her to the large mirror on the wall. "We will make love," he moaned, grinding against her, "before the mirror."

Kagome shuddered with pleasure. "Why?"

"I wish to see your face as I thrust into you." He licked her reddened cheeks with a smirk.

**_I must be honest with you babe (just gotta be honest babe)_**

**_I love to watch the faces that you make (when we make love ooo wee)_**

His hand brushed over her frame, down her breasts, against her stomach, and to her waist. He gripped them tightly, churning roughly. "Every little expression you make, onna. I wish to see it."

**_But when I'm behind you holding your hips and you close your eyes and bite your lips_**

**_I can't see you so might I suggest a change_**

"Sesshomaru, this is so, so strange. I mean-"

"Strange? No, my miko, enticing."

**_Now mama please don't think me strange for what I'm about to say_**

**_(please don't think me strange)_**

**_If you know anything bout me by now_**

**_you know I'm a freak just follow my lead_**

Wasting no time, Sesshomaru suckled her neck and thrust into her from behind. He growled loudly at the sight of her fighting back a scream. "Do not hold back. I wish to see your enjoyment, miko."

Kagome purred, clasping his neck in her hand. "Ah, Sesshomaru?"

"Yeees?" He drawled out, thrusting harder. He pressed her against the mirror, ravishing her neck.

**_Baby I love making love in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)_**

**_So that I can watch you enjoying me (baby tonight)_**

**_Baby tonight let's try in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)_**

**_Watching ourselves make love_**

**_Girl why don't we_**

Kagome lowered her head to hide her face from his view. She was blushing furiously and did not want him to think of her as a prude.

Sesshomaru tapped her chin. "Head up." He growled at her. "Your face is beautiful. Do not hide it from me."

**_Little mama keep your chin up, please watch me do the...nasty_**

She thrusted her body backward.

**_I like it when you make it move fast_**

Frustrated, Sesshomaru yanked her hair to keep her from looking down again. "Miko." He snapped.

Kagome groaned. "God, bark at me again, Sesshomaru."

He purred. "My miko wishes to have me yell at her? Wishes for me to show my dominance?"

**_Mami if I pull your head back_**

**_Cause I want you to see that we look so good together_**

"You say they have objects that capture moments?"

"A camcorder? Sesshomaru, I am not recording us doing this."

Sesshomaru growled at her. "Why not?"

Kagome glared. "I'm not ready. And it's not like we could ever watch it."

**_I understand that your not ready for me to make my directorial debut_**

**_featuring me but starring you_**

**_Baby that's okay with me_**

**_Honestly this is the next best thing_**

He moaned in her ear, getting louder when she shivered. "Eventually, miko. Eventually."

**_Baby I love making love in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)_**

**_So that I can watch you enjoying me (baby tonight)_**

**_Baby tonight let's try in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)_**

**_Watching ourselves make love girl why don't we_**

"Look into the mirror, Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered. "Do you see what we are making?" His voice was gruff with arousal.

Kagome's eyes opened and glazed over with passion. "Ohhhh." Her knees trembled then failed on her, collapsing.

Sesshomaru held her up and chuckled. "Oh, Kagome."

**_I see you_**

**_can you see me_**

**_watching you_**

**_loving it_**

**_I see you_**

**_can you see me_**

**_watching you_**

**_loving it_**

**_I see you_**

**_Can you see me_**

**_Watching you_**

**_Loving it_**

Sesshomaru erupted within her with a loud roar, pulling her impossibly close to him. (*rawr* :D) He chomped down on her mark.

Kagome shrieked. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Panting tiredly, she looked back to see her blood pooling into Sesshomaru's mouth and felt faint. "Oh god."

He licked up the remainer with a smile and purred, lying her down. "Rest, mate. Rest."


	17. Never say Goodbye

Song: Never say Goodbye- JoJo

*X*X*X*X*X

Miroku sighed softly, nibbling lightly at the small fish he was eating. He leaned toward Sango and muttered, "It seems that since Lady Kagome left, fiid is hard to come by."

Sango simply nodded, her stomach raging with guilt. "We should have stood up for her. We should have been there when Inuyasha told her to leave. But we weren't."

"Sango-chan?" Shippo scurried into her lap. "Is momma ever coming back?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. With Sesshomaru, she has love, safety, her pups. Why would she ever want to leave them for us?"

Miroku sighed again, but kept his thoughts to himself. 'Kikyo has become real flesh. Does that mean something has happened to Kagome? She somehow managed to retrieve some of her soul. Is Lady Kagome alright?"

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell is everyone moping for?!"

No one spoke, so Shippo took it upon himself. "I want my momma! She left because of you! And then you hit her! I want my momma, and you better get her!!!!! She's a thousand times better than Kikyo, who can't even sense the shards anymore."

There was complete and utter silence. Everyone knew that Kikyo had seemed to lose her spiritual, but no one had dared to speak it aloud. They all looked to Inuyasha. "Keh." He shrugged. "Kagome ain't comin' back, so shut it."

"Inuyasha, do you feel that demonic presence?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"Yeh." He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and stood. "Show yourself, wench."

Akemi froze in the shadows. 'Lady Kagome never told me what to do. Lady Kagome!'

Kagome rolled over in her sleep. 'What?'

'They sense me. What do I do?'

'Show yourself, and tell them you came from me. Beware of Kikyo though. She'll prove dangerous.'

Akemi's eyes grew wide. 'Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome! Damnit.' Sighing, she stepped out of the bushes and into the campsite, blinking when everyone rose into battle stance.

Inuyasha glared at her. "What are you doing here, wench? You come for a fight?"

"No. I came for Lady Kagome."

Everyone lowered their weapons slightly. "Oh? What for? Kagome couldn't come herself?"

Akemi shook her head. "Lord Sesshomaru is much too worried about Lady Kagome-sama's illness to allow her outside of the room, let alone the castle. She sent me instead."

"What for, wench?!"

She glared. "Be patient, Prince Inuyasha. Lady Kagome sent me to observe you. She wishes to know when Naraku will attack because Lord Sesshomaru told her that she could not fight in the final battle. I'll send her the message, and she will sneak out to fight."

Miroku stepped forward. "So, Kagome is concerned about us? She speaks of us?"

"Actually, monk, she did not say. She seems to wish to help. But no, she does not speak of you much. And when she does, either she becomes sad or she and Lord Sesshomaru argue about you."

"About us?" Sango asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru believes that you are cowardly, unworthy of milady's kindness. And Lady Kagome usually yells that he is being a 'stubborn baka.' It is most amusing."

Shippo giggled in a way that only a young boy could. (I'd hate to here Inuyasha 'giggle') "Does my momma speak of me?!"

Akemi tapped her chin in thought. "I assume you are Shippo, no?"

"Yup."

"Then yes. She speaks of you quite often. She misses you, thinks you would make a good playmate for the pups."

Shippo grinned broadly. "She misses me." Pause. "How sick is momma?"

Akemi's face fell immediately. "It's complicate."

Kikyo cocked a brow, holding in a smirk. "Oh? How complicated?" She noticed everone staring at her as she spoke for the first time in a while."

"..." Akemi felt her eyes grow wet. "Lady Kagome is terribly ill. She can hardly get out of bed in the morning, can hardly dress herself. She's losing a lot of weight. And her skin has grown pale. Just the other day, Lady Kagome told Lord Sesshomaru the truth about her illness. It's a fatal disease from her time." A single tear fell for her lady.

Inuyasha panicked. "Fatal?! What the hell do you mean fatal?!"

"It means she could die." She spat at him.

"You can't be serious! She's Kagome! She can't die!"

"She might!" Akemi stuggled to calm herself. "Please dont' ask me anymore about it." She wiped at her eyes. "Just know that she isn't well."

Miroku opened his mouth to speak, his chin hitting Sango's forehead as he held her sobbing form in his arms. "So what will you do now? Travel with us so that you may tell Lady Kagome?"

She nodded. "I suppose I will. Though I do not wish for her to battle. She ordered it so." Leaning against a tree. she closed her eyes and gulped. 'Oh, Lady Kagome.'

*X*X*X*

Kagome sat up in bed, her heart racing with the words Akemi had spoken. 'I never said for her to tell them. And why did she have to tell them that way? She makes it sound like I'm definitely going to die.' She touched the mark on her neck absently as it ached and walked out to the balcony. Setting on the rail, she kicked back and forth, her mind full to the brim, preparing to overflow with thoughts.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. He slowly sat up, his body drenched in sweat, an unusual feat for someone who did not sweat. His arms leapt up to reach for Kagome, but he did not find her there. He clenched his fist. 'Where has she gone?!' He just had to hold her, to make sure she was still there. The wind tossed the curtains away from the balcony and carried Kagome's scent to Sesshomaru. He followed the smell out, and snatched her into his arms, breathing a low sigh of relief. How had such a dream rattled him? Why had he dreamed at all?

"Sess, hey. What's wrong?"

'I will not worry her over that foolish dream. Nothing could ever happen to my Kagome.' "I awakened, and you were not at my side."

'So he has dreams too? And it obviously scared him. Perhaps, they coincide with mine as of late.'Kagome nodded in understanding. "Oh." She continued to kick her legs as Sesshoamru held her from behind. "I just needed to think, couldn't sleep." She looked back at him, and she smiled as light shimmered on his skin. It was then that she noticed her small fangs. "What are these doing here?" She touched them lightly.

Sesshomaru smirked against her neck. 'It is taking affect.' But he remained silent.

"I suppose the courting mark just got stronger...You know, I was thinking. With Inuyasha, I don't think what I felt was truly love, but more of an infatuation."

**_Never been in love_**

**_Cause a girl like me_**

**_Never had someone to care for_**

She giggled lightly. "Never really considered the fact that someone out there could really love me the way you do. Never thought I'd have soemone worth while."

**_Someone special for me_**

**_And now I'm all in love_**

"But I waited. I waited a while, and now I have you, my special someone. And in the deal, I got our precious little pups."

**_Cause a girl like me_**

**_Waited patiently for someone_**

**_Someone to care for me_**

**_And there will never be_**

"Yes, you waited. And now, my dear, you will never be lonely again. Because you will have myself and our pups for the rest of eternity." Ah, yes. Their future looked bright.

"Sesshomaru, no human has eternity." She whispered softly.

**_No more lonely, no more just me_**

**_I've been there before_**

**_Ain't goin no more_**

Sesshomaru licked at her mark and purred. "There will be. I will never allow you to leave me. We will never part, and never will we say goodbye, my love."

**_And now that you're here I_**

**_Never wanna say goodbye love_**

**_Never wanna be without you_**

**_No more cryin, no denyin'_**

**_I'm in love with you_**

**_And now that you're here I_**

**_I never wanna say goodbye love_**

Kagome smiled a bit. "Sessh, I'm fighting in the battle with Naraku. Whether you want me to or not. And to be truthful....I'm afraid. Afraid that we won't see eternity because one of us, most likely me, will die."

**_Now it's time for me_**

**_To find out what the first time love could mean_**

**_Little scared but its cool_**

**_Cause it's worth it_**

**_Now I finally fell in love_**

Sesshomaru growled at that word. Growled at the fact that she even thought she'd be free of him through death. Even then, he would follow her to heaven, for such a lovely creature had no place in hell. "Dying is not an option. You are mine, my woman, my world. You can not die."

She sighed sadly and stared at the ground below.

**_And I know that it_**

**_Gots to be for real (So real)_**

**_It's the way that I feel_**

**_So come share my world with me_**

**_So there will never be_**

"You know," Kagome reached back and carressed his elf-like ears, "everyone had to say goodbye for at least a small amount of time. But it doesn't mean they will not return."

"It does. Goodbye means to never see again. It does not mean that you will return. I will not have you leave me. I have made up my mind."

"Death is inevitable."

"Don't say that word." He bit at her. "THere will be no death."

She shook her head. "Oh, Sessho-kun."

**_No more lonely, no more just me_**

**_I've been there before_**

**_Ain't goin no more_**

**_And now that you're here I_**

**_Never wanna say goodbye love_**

**_Never wanna be without you_**

**_No more cryin, no denyin'_**

**_I'm in love with you_**

**_And now that you're here I_**

**_I never wanna say goodbye love_**

Sesshomaru squeezed her tighter. "I am sure we will last for life. Nothing short of life is possible."

**_So I'm standin here_**

**_Arms open wide_**

**_Ready to give my heart_**

**_I'm sure this time_**

**_Love's gonna last for life_**

Kagome drew into herself. "I'm a human. A sick human. A very sick human who is going to battle."

Sesshomaru nipped at her jaw. "Look at me, Kagome." When she did, he stared deep into her eyes. "That may change. Through mating, you will become youkai. Life will be wonderful and forever."

"Wonderful and forever...through changing."

**_Baby I know things change_**

**_And there might be some rain_**

**_But the clouds are gonna clear_**

**_And the sun is gonna shine again_**

**_Shine light on our love baby_**

**_So let's make it last forever_**

Kagome grinned at him. "After the battle, we'll mate. After the battle, we'll be together forever." Smirking mischieviously, she slid out of his grip and floated to the ground. "So, while I'm up, why don't you give me a little exercise. Catch me if you can, koibito!" She took off with demon speed that nearly rivaled Sesshomaru's.

Fangs gleaming in the sunlight, Sesshomaru felt himself smile and leapt off the balcony, flitting after her. "Your evading has improved." He told her as he reached for her.

"I know." She jumped up and out of his reach, running in another direction. "I can't always have you catching me now ca-ugh!" She rolled on the ground with her mate when he tackled her.

Sesshomaru smirked and pinned her to the ground, stradling her back. "What is it that you call the game you played with the pups? Ah yes, tag. And you are it, my little miko." Kissing the back of her head, he took off.

Kagome groaned in frustration and took off after him. 'Damn him and his faster speed. Kami, I wish I had a cloud about now.' On cue, a cloud of jaki formed beneath her feet, and she flew fast, gaining on Sesshomaru. "Awesome!"

"Hn?" Sesshomaru looked back at her outburst and nearly gasped. 'A cloud.' He was about to take to his when Kagome jumped off of hers, landing directly on top of him. Chuckling, he leaned his forehead to hers, mouth seeking and claiming hers.

Their lips moved together, slowly. THey laid on the ground in each other's arms, kissing with such pasison, cradling each other lovingly. They maneuvered a bit and found their pelvises touching, their legs intertwined. Passion became need, and need became desperation.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome even closer, if that was possible. He cradled her leg between his, grinding against it as he swirled his tongue along her cheek, then to her neck.

Kagome scratched at his back, arching her back and pressing her breasts against his chest. She didn't know how the simple action had snapped the strong hold on Sesshomaru's control. "Oh Sesshomaru."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Chaos spread through the palace. "Where is the lord?! Where is our lady?! Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome!"

"Momma! Father!" The pups called, more than a little worried. Had something happened to their mother? Was she alright? Had Sesshomaru taken her to a healer?

All worry was tossed aside when Sesshomaru entered the house, Kagome sitting high on his neck. "Shomaru, you can't make me get down." She pouted.

Sesshomaru looked up at her. "Woman, I must-"

"You must nothing. You're spending the day with me and the pups. And I'm staying up here."

"Momma!" Takehiko reached up for her. "Momma!"

Kagome jumped down from Sesshomaru's neck and took her son in her arms. "You know, I won't be able to hold you like this forever."

He shrugged and nuzzled her. "I was word. Where were yew?"

"You mean, worried?" Kagome smiled and kissed his forehead. "Your father and I were...camping out side you could say."

"Oh, really?! Can we go camping sometine? Sometime soon?"

Kagome frowned. "Not soon. Things are dangerous now." Kagome recalled the horde of demons she'd seen flying over head while Sesshomaru had slept on the ground beside her. "Later."

He nodded, dissappointed. "Okay."

"But we can camp inside, in your room."

"Okay!"

"Let's get to breakfast, shall we?"

*X*X*X*X*X

Kagome sniffed and ran her fingers over the cherry blossoms in her garden. Sesshomaru had given it to her, saying she had no use for it, and now that Rin was older, she hardly even went out anymore. Her daughter's words were heavy on her heart.

_*Flashback*_

_"You're just a stupid human! You're weak! You're going to die! Why father wants a human?! I don't know! You're only going to end up hurting us all! I hate you!"_

_*End*_

Kagome sighed and looked off. That'd been said after she'd fainted. She couldnt' help being sick, and had tried to explain that. But Takako had simply not wanted to hear it. Instead, the young girl had run into her father's arms, sobbing, and leaving Kagome heart broken.

She'd left the house then, deciding on a walk in the gardens. Her sobs had ceased, only becoming dry heaves every now and then. She flinched as a clawed hand landed on her shoulder.

"She did not mean it."

"She did." Kagome said back.

"Of course she didn't, okaa-san." Rin turned Kagome to look at her. She was about eleven now. She'd done a blood ceremony to become Sesshomaru's flesh, and ever since had become calmer, a little easier to tame. Wiser. "Takako loves you so much. She just, she is just afraid of what could happen to you, jstu like me and everyone in the castle."

Kagome shook her head. "She said that she hated me, Rin. Said that I could drop dead now. That it'd be easier on everyone."

Rin hugged her mother, a small amount of Kagome's blood in her as well. "She's just hurt, afraid. She'll apologize soon, I'm sure. And father will manage to calm her, explain to her. She's little. She doesn't really understand. Just worried, is all."

"Am I that bad?"

"Do you take your medication?"

Kagome looked off.

"Mother."

"Rin, it makes me feel-"

Rin glared. "It doesn't matter. You're going to start taking them again. Okay?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Okay."

"Good." Rin grinned broadly, now golden eyes sparkling. "Come on."


	18. The Right Man

Song: The right man- Christina Aguilera (Awesome singer!!)

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Kagome glared blankly at the contents of the box before her. It was a box she'd brought from the attic after she'd talked to the doctor about her illness. It'd been an hour, but she was still feeling the intense burn of hurt in her chest.

_(*Flashback*)_

_Dr. Ishibashi tapped his chart for the third time in twenty silent minutes before shouting, "I've got it!"_

_Kagome looked over at him, annoyed and bitter, "A cure for me?"_

_"Huh?" He shook his head. "No dear. Your last name, Higurashi. I knew it sounded familiar. Your father, Ken, he was a very well known doctor here. How is old Ken these days?"_

_Kagome gave him a bland look, despite the fact that her insides ached. "He's fine, I suppose. Rotting in the grave."_

_Stunned, the doctor blinked, then gave a slow, "I'm so...sorry."_

_"Eh. I'm not. So, we done here?"_

_But the doctor hadn't heard. "What did he die of? Heart attack. He did always have high pressure. Stroke? That man overworked himself terribly."_

_Kagome sighed. "It's really a perconal matter. And," She looked down at her watch, "I have ten minutes to get back home or my cour- fiance will come up here to get me." Wasn't a complete lie, Sesshomaru would come for her in at least an hour and a half._

_Dr. Ishibashi nodded a little. "Alright, Kagome. You may go. Now, as I said, take those new pills twice a day since the last ones caused an allergic reaction. I expect to see you in another week."_

_"Sure. Whatever." She snatched up her purse and rushed home. Without a word to her family, she made her way up to the attic, fished out the box, and studied the contents within._

_(*End *)_

Her hands quivered as she reached in and pulled out a picture of her father as he stood before the bone eater's well with her in his arms. 'I was only five then. Two years before Sota was born.' They were each smiling. Kagome had no idea the problems her father was having.

And when she found out, she hated him with everything in her. No, he hadn't cheated, had no other family, wasn't a theif. But he'd been a killer. Had only killed once, but that was enough. And he died when the family of the woman he'd killed decided to attack him.

Brooding, she kicked the box and headed downstairs, where Sesshomaru was waiting with the pups and Rin. Struggling to hold back her angry tears, she figured that watching Sesshomaru play with their children would cheer her up.

**_So many years have gone by_**

**_Always strong, tried not to cry_**

**_Never felt like I needed any man_**

**_To comfort me in life_**

But she was far from cheered up. She couldn't even get her mind off of her father. How could he? flitted across her mind. What made him? made itself known. Had he cheated with her and not wanted anyone to find out? stood out among them all. 'Ugh, damn him. I remember when he used to get a goofy smile on his face, telling me he couldn't weight to see the male who managed to marry his 'little beauty.' Pfft. Well, I'm basically married to Sesshomaru, and because you were so damn evil, you've missed it.'

**_But I'm all made up today_**

**_A veil upon my face_**

**_But no father stands beside me_**

**_To give his bride away_**

'I've made it this far, without him. Waited for this moment all my life. And I'm happy.' She wanted to scream, to cry out the pain that had been ressurected. 'I just need to forget, push him down again. He wasn't right, but I have my Sesshomaru.

**_Well I'm standing in the chapel_**

**_Wearing my white dress_**

**_I have waited for this moment_**

**_With tears of happiness_**

**_Here I leave behind my past_**

**_By taking the chance_**

**_I've finally found the right man_**

'I can't help but think, would my life have been better had he been good, had he not killed her and stayed alive. Would I have even left to the feudal era, encountering demon after demon?'

**_Thoughts racing fast through my mind_**

**_As I'm gazing down the aisle_**

She prayed silently to herself, that Sesshomaru could help her forget. Maybe her future with him, coul replace the dark past of life with her father. 'That 'good 'ol Ken Higurashi.'

**_That my future will mend the memories_**

**_Torn between father and child_**

Her heart beat faster as raged claimed her, her hands clenching over and over again. But no one realized, so there was no one to calm her down. 'If he weren't dead, I'd kill him! I should take Tensaiga, ressurect the bastard, and bring him back! Just to kill him again!' He was supposed to be there. He'd promised. 'But here I am, alone, fatherless.'

**_My emotions overload_**

**_'Cause there is no hand to hold_**

**_There's no shoulder here to lean on_**

**_I'm walking all on my own_**

**_Here I go_**

Sesshomaru looked up with a frown as he saw Kagome's eyes flicker dangerously. He rose, told his pups, "I will return in a moment,' and went to Kagome. Taking her hand with a light squeeze, he pulled her upstairs to her room, then asked, "What is wrong?"

Kagome looked up at him for a long while. 'I have Sesshomaru, to take care of me, to love me, to be there for me.' "Oh, Sesshomaru, I have you." She sobbed into his chest.

**_Now I'm standing at four corners_**

**_To have and to hold_**

**_Now my love, you stand beside me_**

**_To walk life's winding road_**

**_And I owe it all to you_**

**_For taking the chance_**

**_You've shown me there's a right man_**

**_'Cause I never knew a right man_**

Sesshomaru, a little uncertain, simply held her to him, growling softly, soothingly. "What is wrong?"

Kagome calmed down lowly, gradually, but surely. Walking away from him, she dragged the box out of the corner and sighed. "They're my dad's things."

"I have yet to meet your father."

"Because he's dead." She dropped down and signaled for Sesshomaru to squat near her. "He was a doctor." She held up a stethoscope. "This let's me hear you hearbeat. And you, mine." Kagome huffed. "Wanted me to be one too. And back then, I wanted to be, just like him. But then, then he did it." Tears sprang back into her eyes. Kagome held the stethoscope to her. 'Are you happy now, daddy? I'm a healer, unlike you. Why did you do it?! Why'd you kill her?!' But she couldn't help but smile at Sesshomaru. "But even though I don't have him, I have you."

Sesshomaru smirked at this and kissed her. "Yes. You have me. And I have you."

Kagome sighed, leaned against him, and winced. "God, this stupid mark hurts so much. The first one didn't hurt half as much. And with the first one, i didn't half silver streaks, "She waved a few fingers through her man, "or golden flakes in my eyes."

"This mark is different." He stated honestly.

"Oh?" Kagome asked. "How so?"

He kissed her lips. "This mark is a mating mark."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Kagome." Sesshomaru followed her around the palace. "It has been three days. Speak to me, woman." He was ready to pull his hair out over this. She hadn't slept with him. She hadn't said a word to him. And his dream kept coming back every night as though it were a date. "Why are you so angry?"

Again, she remained silent.

"Kagome."

"..."

"Answer you alpha!" He ordered, annoyed, fed up, and pushed her against the wall.

She looked up at him. "I wasn't ready."

He exhaled. "And for that, I apologize. But we are not fully attached. We will not be until we share blood."

Kagome shook her head and stared at the ground. "I told you, after the battle."

"It had already been done before you said that."

She yanked at her hair, which was growing more silver by the day, then blinked her now nearly completely golden eyes. "Shomaru..." She pouted.

Sesshomaru grabbed her chin, his thumb running over the light, pale marks on her cheeks. "I am sorry." But he smiled even as he said that.

"You are not." She crossed her arms and looked away. "In fact, you're impossibly far from it." Kagome looked up at him. "How could you mate someone when you don't even know if they love you in return?"

He'd asked himself the same thing, and had come up with no answer. But to her, he said, "You love me. I am sure of that fact. For if you did not, with the many arguments we have had, you would be long gone."

Kagome was speechless, so she just glared at him. "We're not trading blood until after the battle. You got that?"

"Clearly." He placed light kisses on her closed eyelids, then her cheeks, then her neck, before firmly pressing his lips to hers. Sesshomaru growled lowly at the interruption in the form of a cleared throat. Turning, he spotted his son, "Takehiko."

"You have a bedroom. Use it next time." He said with a smile, then turned to his mother. "Mommy, you said you'd comb my hair!" he pointed to the fluffy mass of hair on his head.

Kagome tapped her chin, then grinned. "Hm, I did, didn't I? Well, Sessh, our baby calls." Pecking his lips, she left him with her son, making sure to sway her new tail seductively.

Sesshomaru clawed the wall. 'Damn.' One word, one syllable. Told Kagome it all.

'Ha, you want me, baka.'

'Hn.'

'Don't deny it. I can supply it.' Turning, she stuck her tongue out at him, then snatched up her son and ran when Sesshomaru walked toward them. Plopping onto her futon, she sat Takehiko in her lap and combed at his shoulder length hair.

Takehiko sighed contently. Kami, how he loved his mother, and he cherished the moments he had alone with her, even envied his father a bit for getting to spend so much alone time with her. "Mommy, I love you. Do you love me?"

Kagome smiled, combing through the tangled length of hair. "Of course I do. I love you and your sisters more than anything."

"Do you love father?"

She paused a moment, then whispered, "Yes. I do."

Takehiko frowned, showing his confusion. "But you don't tell him. And I know he really wants to hear it. Haru told me so." He squirmed in her lap.

"Tell you what, if you sit still, I'll tell him after..."

"You battle Naraku?"

"You know..."

He nodded. "One night, I heard you and father fighting about it. He doesn't want you to go. I don't want you to go either. Please dont, momma."

Kagome sighed, sliding the comb through the hair she'd combed through to check for tangles. "I have to. But when I come back, I'll tell him. And I'll tell him my other secret."

"What other secret?"

"You and your sister's are going to get a baby brother." Kagome whispered with a smile.

Takehiko leapt up. "Really?! I'm going to have a-" He mumbled against Kagome's hand.

Kagome gave him the shhh signal, a finger brought to her lips. Sitting him back in her lap, she whispered, "Yes. And I'm going to tell daddy when I come back from the battle. So til then, it's out little secret."

"Okay!"

'Milady! It's urgent!'

Kagome froze at the sudden announcement. 'Naraku?'

Akemi leapt back to avoid an attack. 'Hai, Lady Kagome! The final battle has begun!'

"Hiko, I'm done. Go take a nap okay."

"Momma?"

"Now, pup."

Sensing her anxiety, he came to a conclusion. 'Naraku. I've got to tell Kara and Kako.' He ran from the room.

Kagome shot out just behind him, toward the weapons closet. She snatched a sword, a few arrows, and her bow. Rushing from the castle, she did so without a word a word to Sesshomaru. Little did she know, he was hot on her trail, in a blood lust, and yearning for her.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Naraku, don't get all cocky! This time, you're dead!" Inuyasha lifted his sword, "WINDSCAR!!!!!!!!" But once again, he dodged. 'Where the hell is Kikyo?! I need miko energy!'

Naraku chuckled. "I would like to see you try, In-u-ya-sha!" He loved harrassing the hanyou who was so like, yet so unlike himself. He sensed miko energy headed his way, and jumped away in time to avoid it.

All eyes focused on the forest from wenst it had come. Kagome stepped into the clearing, "Next time, Naraku. Do not expect me to miss." She took a step back when Sesshomaru leapt from a tree and stood before her, eyes a vicious red. "Sesshomaru, how did you kn-" She was shocked when Sesshomaru yanked her to him, pressing his lips tight to hers. 'I really shouldn't have teased him.'

Angry at the scene, Naraku sent a tentacle in the direction, but without even turning, Sesshomaru lopped it off.

Sesshomaru, realizing the danger finally, stepped away from Kagome. 'We will continue when we arrive home, understood?' When Kagome nodded her head, he turned to face Naraku, "I suggest you not attempt that again."

"Why of course. Now that the woman of the day has arrived, the final battle as truly begun."


	19. Final Goodbye? Waiting all my life

Song: Final Goodbye- Rihanna/ Waiting All My Life- Rascall Flatts

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Recap:

Sesshomaru, realizing the danger finally, stepped away from Kagome. 'We will continue when we arrive home, understood?' When Kagome nodded her head, he turned to face Naraku, "I suggest you not attempt that again."

"Why of course. Now that the woman of the day has arrived, the final battle as truly begun."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Kagome stepped, taking her spot at Inuyasha's, with Sesshomaru to the other side of her. "So, what did I miss?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Nothing much. We all kinda missed you though." His cheeks tinted a light pink.

Sesshomaru growled, but did not look away from Naraku. "Focus on the battle, hanyou, not my mate."

"Why I oughta!"

"Could you two be civil for a second?! We're all fighting the same opponent here!" Kagome snapped at them, then lunged into battle. Leaping into the air, her target was Naraku, but all she got was Kanna. Her sword went through Kanna's mirror like water. Growling, she snatched it out.

Kanna, the ever silent, raised her mirror to absorb Kagome's soul. And, despite the fact that about half her soul was with Kikyo, she found that she still could not absorb Kagome's soul. "Kill me." She whispered.

Kagome nearly let down her guard as she stood in shock, but she held her poker face, sword raced. "What?" She injected as much malice into her word as possible, but could not. 'Stupid pure soul.'

"Kill me. I do not wish for Naraku to control my heart any longer. Set me free, girl."

Stockstill, Kagome glared. "You serious?"

Kanna released her mirror, let it fall to the ground and crack. "I'm sure." She pointed to her chest. "Stab me here."

Though reluctant, Kagome stabbed the sword through, and watched in awe as the little girl's body dissolved into nothing. 'That was highly anticlimactic.' She winced when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her neck. Her eyes flashed to Sesshomaru, who fought Naraku. 'He's fine.' As were her friends, Inuyasha on Kagura, Miroku on the appearingly five Akago, and Sango fighting her younger brother. Shrugging it off, she looked around and deicded that, without a real enemy to fight, she'd simply hold back the demons overhead.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Each time his sword, Tokijin, clashed with Naraku's, Sesshomaru felt himself tense and growled. Naraku was hardly fighting, as if an in attempt to distract him. His eyes widened at the realization, and he felt the sudden sting of purifying energy in his arm. He looked over in the direction it'd come from, and narrowed his eyes. 'Inuyasha's wench.'

Kikyo stood, arrow notched, looking at Sesshomaru emotionlessly. It nearly rivaled his own, but I do point out that she has become more human. They can be only so emotionless. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Kikyo! What the hell?! You're helping Naraku?!" Inuyasha yelled out, outraged. "And how'd you get your energy back?!"

She glanced at him. "I am, Inuyasha. And I have my reasons for doing so. My energy, perhaps I never lost it. Naraku, what is your wish?"

Naraku smirked cockily. "Kill Lord Sesshomaru first."

Kikyo nodded and began to shoot arrow after arrow at Sesshomaru, who simply moved, dodged. Until he heard, "Father!" That is.

He turned and saw his pups running to him. They all hugged his legs. Glaring, he ordered, "Go back! Now!" He caught a number of Kikyo's arrows in his hands and dissolved them. "Pups, obey your father! Return home!"

But the didn't answer, didn't move, too afraid, too worried.

Kikyo shot again, but instead at Kagome, who tried to interfere. The tainted miko energy burned at Kagome's arm even after she'd yanked the arrow out. Kikyo, usng Sesshomaru's obvious distraction with his children, help her hands up, palms in Sesshomaru's direction, and summoned a large drill of the tainted energy. She hadn't expected to be deterred by a barrier.

Kagome glared at Kikyo as she stood in front of Sesshomaru and their pups, her good arm raised to form the barrier. "Don't even think of attacking my family again, wench!" She tried to blink the red away, but was too furious, the small beast in her begging to be freed.

"Your family?!" Kikyo asked. "I don't give a damn about your family, clone!" She drilled at the barrier.

Kagome turned her eyes to the ground, uttering a calm. "Get from behind the barrier. Take the pups some place safer." She felt herself swoon, but ignored her nausea.

Sesshomaru's feet stayed rooted. "I will not leave my mate in dan-"

Kagome cut him off, turning and shouting, "Get out!" Her fangs were, once again, jutting from her mouth. Her markings stood out against her paling skin. "Please, Sesshomaru."

He kissed her. "I will not leave you."

She sighed. "For the pups, Sesshomaru."

He cast his eyes to his shuddering pups. "Takehiko, take your brother and sister and run into the forest! Run, and do not look back!"

This time they nodded and took off. But once in the forest, they kept their eyes trained on the battle field.

Sesshomaru positioned himself in front of Kagome, in case the barrier failed. Which Kagome knew it was soon to do. Letting the barrier fall, she pushed Sesshomaru with all her might. This got her two things. 1. Sesshomaru out of the way. 2. A drill of miko energy straight through her stomach.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Pure and utter silence, that's what the area sounded like. The wind did not move. No one could breathe. Because there was Kagome, with Kikyo's drill penetrating straight through her stomach, and out through her back.

Sesshomaru all but fell to his knees, a soft word flying from his lips, "No."

Kagome shuddered with the pain she felt. She looked up at Kikyo's smug face, blood flowing out of her mouth. "You think you've won this, don't you?"

"I have. With you dead, I will live again."

"Not if....Not if..." Kagome's body shook. "I k-k-kill you FIRST!!!!!!!!!" Power surged through Kagome's body. Pink energy wrapped around Kikyo's dark purple drill, swirling around it, then grabbing a hold of Kikyo's body and blowing her to bits, with a complimentary yell of pain.

Kagome looked down at the gaping whole in her stomach, dropping to her knees. "Why?" She slid to the ground, lying on her back.

Sesshomaru scrambled to her, down on his knees. "Kagome. Kagome." He just had to make sure she was still alive.

Her eyes opened, and she glanced at Sesshomaru. "Ungh." The battle forgotten, Kagome was surrounded by Sesshomaru, her pups, and her old group members.

"Kagome, no." Sesshomaru pulled her close, careful of her wound. "You foolish, foolish miko. What have you done?" He mumbled into her neck.

"I..don't know. I...think I...may have...tried to sa...ve you." She gave a bloody cackle. "I...succeeded...right?"

He stroked her head. "Everyone is safe. And you will be when we reach home."

Kagome felt her eyes moisten. "I doubt that."

"Do not doubt your mate."

"Sesshomaru...I should-n't have held thi-s from you. I should have," She painully cleared her throat, "told you when I found out. But I thought that we might have forever like you said. But...I guess not."

**_I never should of waited so long to say_**

**_What I've always known since the very first day_**

**_Thought that you would stay forever with me_**

**_But the time has come to leave_**

Kagome continued, despite her pain. "So, since it's inevitable, before I die...I want to tell you that-"

**_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes_**

**_I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life_**

Sesshomaru pressed a finger to her lips and spoke coldly. "You will be fine. There is no need to speak of death. You have forever to tell me whatever it is."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed tiredly.

**_Its you that I live for, and for you I die_**

**_So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye_**

"Hold me closer then." Kagome whispered to him. "Hold me closer, and kiss me, Sesshomaru." She demanded. And he did not dissappoint. "Now, listen to me, there's still a war. You still have to fight Naraku, kill him. And I'll rest in peace if you-"

Sesshomaru kissed her again, not wanting to hear the words. "You will not die. You can not die. As I've told you before, there is no life for me without you."

Kagome shook her head, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. "I don't want to hear that Sesshomaru." She knew the other's around her, save the older males, were sobbing, and she hated it.

**_Hold, draw me close, close to my lips_**

**_Listen intently as I tell you this_**

**_Outside the world wages its wars,_**

**_I'll rest in peace as long as you know_**

"I mean it, Shomaru. Don't you dare say that to me again."

Sesshomaru glared. "I say what I mean."

Kagome touched his cheek affectionately. "Sesshomaru, you tell me that you love me, do you mean it?"

"Of course." He snapped quickly.

She giggled. "How un-Sesshomaru like you're behaving." A serious look took over. "Do you promise me that your love for me will last forever, but will not consume you?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, only nuzzled the top of her head. He stroked her hip, then realized what she was wondering. The beautiful, pale blue kimono, though now splattered with blood. And that nearly transparent blue shawl. She'd worn it, a gift he'd given her ages ago, almost certain she would never wear it. "The kimono."

"Yup. Chose a crappy day to wear....it, huh? Got it torn and splattered with blood. How ironic. Now answer the question."

"I can not promise what is to happen in the future for I do not know."

**_Promise you our love will carry on_**

**_Until you turn eternal, we belong_**

Kagome sighed, coughed up a little blood, and snuggled closer, lying a hand on Tokijin. "Tell me you love me. I want to hear it from your lips."

He touched her mating mark, whispering, "I love you, Kagome."

She smiled. "And now I can surely say that I love you too, Sesshomaru. I love you so much. I lived for you. And now I die, and all for you. So just...just..."

"Kagome." He pled for her to be awake, to be alive. "Kagome." His voice rose. The desperation in it sounding out of place.

"Promise not to go crazy, love." Kagome drew her last breath, clutched Sesshomaru tighter, and set her soul free.

**_His respectful lips for the last time_**

**_And spell out the lyrics to love in the sky_**

**_Its you that I live for and for you I die_**

**_So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye_**

**_Goodbye_**

'Do not lose my mind?!' But that was just what he did, that very day, Sesshomaru lost his mind. He shot to his feet, unsheathed Tetsusaiga, slashed, and failed. Tried again. Failed again. Tried again. Failed. Tri-

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha grabbed his brother's arm. "She's gone." He stared at his bare feet, eyebrows twitching. "She's gone, Sesshomaru. And she isn't coming back...so let it go."

Sesshomaru couldn't, he wouldn't. "No!" He was angry, andry with Kagome for leaving him, and at her for killing Kikyo instead of giving him the chance, and at her for coming period. "Damn you for leaving me!" He lunged for her, but Inuyasha knocked him back.

Inuyasha pinned his elder brother to the ground. "Calm down, Sesshomaru!"

"No! Damn that human for leaving this Sesshomaru!" Blood flowed from his tear ducts and down his face.

"Oh my, seems lord Sesshomaru has lost his mind." Naraku decided to tease Sesshomar to get over the blow he'd felt by her death.

Sesshomaru whirled around. "You, damn you! You did this to her!" He noticed his sword glowing with Kagome's energy. 'Kill him I will, mate!' He lifted his sword over his head, 'Dragon strike!' Waving it down, he did not bother to see Naraku die. Did not bother to sooth his wailing pups. Did not bother to even think. Acting on instinct, he snatched Kagome's body up, and ran away.

*X*X*X*X*X*X

**_Everybody needs it_**

**_Everybody wants it_**

**_Everybody's searching for someone_**

'I've been searching! All my life, I have been searching, for my perfect woman, my mate!'

**_Been down a thousand highways_**

**_I never thought would end_**

**_Baby, I've been_**

'Searched until I found you, Kagome. Searched until I had you in my arms.' Sesshomaru pushed her hair from her face.

**_Waiting all my life to find you_**

**_Always been one step behind you_**

**_Your love babe_**

**_I've been waiting all my life_**

"All my damn life, and when I finally have you, you leave me."

**_I was tired of waiting_**

**_Every night was praying_**

**_Everyday would be the day I'd find you_**

"I do not believe in gods of any type. But I prayed, miko. Prayed to have someone like you at my side. Everyday, praying that I would find you." He nearly snorted, painting her lips a deep red.

**_I grew so impatient, how long would it take_**

**_To know you were out there somewhere_**

**_Somewhere waiting, wondering just like me_**

He smirked at her, coating her in his scent. "I became impatient. Screaming at the gods to hurry, to bring you to me now. I just knew you were out there, hoping I'd find you."

**_I've been waiting all my life to love you_**

**_All that time I was dreaming of you_**

**_Your love babe_**

**_I've been waiting all my life_**

His eyes filled with unspent tears and he crushed her to him. "I've been waiting so long! So long, damn you! For your touch, your smile, your love! And you abandon me this way!"

**_And did I lose faith, did I lose heart_**

**_Maybe I did, but I never lost my way_**

**_To where you are_**

'For a moment, I thought they would never give you to me! Only tease me with those damn dreams!' He replaced her kimono with her black one, the first one she'd ever worn. The one she loved. The one he'd said was not good enough for his woman. "But I found you...Yes, I found you." He sobbed, for the first time since he'd been a mere pup. "Why did you leave me?! You said you loved me! Why did you die?! Damn, humans! I hate you for leaving me! I hate the damn human race!" Furious he buried her, sat her in her Sesshomaru-made box, laid her in the ground, and thrown dirt onto her. Heart aching he flexed his claws. "You will never be free of me, woman. I will have you. And until then, the human race will suffer terribly." And he left to kill. To kill human, his mate's kind, because they were all alike. All hurt without so much as a tear. All betrayed. All had no sense of honor. Damn them indeed.


	20. THE END?

Song: None(couldn't find the perfect one. :P)

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Sesshomaru washed the blood from his claws. He looked up toward the moon. 'I suppose...that it is time that I return to the palace.' He cringed at his own thought. 'I can not...can not return without her.' He shuddered, scrubbing harder at his crimson claws.

"Sesshomaru." A soft voice called. And oh how it reminded him of his Kagome.

"Kagome." He whispered, leaping to his feet. "Kagome?!"

"Sesshomaru." It sounded as though the voice was moving farther away.

Sesshomaru rushed after it. "Kagome! Kagome!" Jumping from tree to tree, he followed the noise. "My, Kagome! You've returned!"

But the voice only called to him again. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru laughed freely. "I was only so foolish as to believe that you had truly left me! But you've returned! My mate, you'e returned after five years!" Smiling, he followed the voice until it stopped. "Kagome?" He looked off, to the left, then the right. "Kagome." Exhaling, he took a step out of the forest and found himself at his castle. "Of course. You've led me to our home. I assume you are already inside."

He pushed through the gates and ran to the door, throwing it open. "Kagome." He breathed, looking around. "Kagome." He ran until he got to the livingroom, tossing open the door. "Kagome." His heart fell when all he saw was his pups, half brother, and the others. "She isn't here, is she?" He asked softly, so much so that no one heard.

Inuyasha shot up with a growl. "Sesshomaru, what the hell?! Where the heck have you been?! Why'd you just abandon your pups like that?!" He gasped in shock when his elder brother tossed his arms around him. Blushing with anger and embarrassment, he yelled out, "What the heck are ya doing?!"

"She is never returning to me, is she?" Sesshomaru asked lowly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha settled down, then raised his arms to hug his brother loosely. "No, Sesshomaru. She isn't."

"Why?" He asked. "Why won't she return?!"

Inuyasha sighed. "She died, Sesshomaru. After all, she was only human. But you have the pups. They're like little pieces of her. Be happy."

Sesshomaru released his brother and looked to his pups. "Be...happy." He took a step towards his pups.

"Father, you left us." Takara told him.

"I am sorry."

She ran to him and hugged his leg. "Oh father, you're back!"

Takehiko walked slowly to his father and embraced his leg as well.

"Takako." Sesshomaru beckoned for her to come to him, but she shook her head.

"The last thing I said to her...I told her that I hated her father! I killed her!" She sobbed into her hands.

Sesshomaru leaned down and lifted her into his arms. "You did not. That wench of a priestess killed your mother. And for that, she suffered. Her soul will forever be condemned in hell."

Takako sobbed harder. "But mommy doesn't know that I love her! She died thinking that I hated her. She's going to hate me in heaven!"

"She would never. Your mother loves us with all of her heart. She does not wish for you to ever think she would hate you."

"How do you know?"

"We are still connected. I know what her soul feels. I know." He replied. "And I know that she loves you."

She nodded. "Will you leave again?"

Sesshomaru looked at his pups, all having that sam worried expression. "No. Never again."

"Good. And I'll take care of my younger siblings for mother since she can't."

"That is very honorable of you." He told her gently, petting her head. "Your mother appreciates it."

"Sesshomaru-sama." Sango began.

Sesshomaru glanced at her. "I must thank you for taking care of my pups while I was away. You are welcome to stay here."

She blinked, then nodded. "Thanks, Sesshomaru-sama. But about Ka-"

"As long as you are you, you will not utter her name in my presence." His eyes flickered for a moment.

"Hai, Sesshoamru-sama."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Ayumi Higurashi sighed as she lifted a spoonful of soup to her mouth. "I do wish Kagome would return to us. It has been five years. I'm going to have to jump down that-"

Kagome pushed open the door and walked in. "H-hi, mom."

"Kagome!" She hugged her. "You have a lot of nerve. Where have you been?!"

"Mother, I have something serious to tell you, Sota, and grandpa."

"Okay. Sota! Dad!"

Sota ran into the kitchen, his grandfather just behind. "Sis!" He hugged her, then aloud his grandfather to.

Kagome sighed. "Sit down please." As they sat, she sank into a chair and looked down at the table.

"What is wrong, granddaughter?"

She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm not...I'm not..."

Sota huffed. "Out with it, sis!"

"I'm dead!"

There was a little silence beforeSota burst with laughter. "You're kidding, right?"

Kagome rose from her seat and lifted her shirt, revealing the gaping wound in her stomach. "The last battle...with Naraku, didn't go so well."

"Th-then wat are you doing here?"

"I was released from the grave..to tell you. I'm so so sorry." She couldn't help but cry as her family grieved. "I had to protect my family."

"Sesshomaru could protect you?!" Her usually calm mother asked with rage.

Kagome bit back her tears. "He tried. But I could let him. I pushed him out of my way. I just couldn't stand for him to be hurt because of me."

Sota screamed, "What?! Are you stupid?!"

"Please, understand."

"Understand what?! My only sister is dead!"

"Sota, calm down." She sobbed. "I wasn't trying to do that. I didn't want to die. I just had to protect them!"

Sota wiped his eyes. "I understand that. I just don't want you to be hurt, dead no less."

Kagome nodded. "I get it. And I'm sorry. I love you all so much."

Ayumi held her child. "And we love you. Oh Kagome, I'll find you when I die. I'll find my baby." She kissed Kagome's forehead.

Her grandfather nodded. "As will I."

"Forgive me. I must go now." Kagome told them.

"We understand. Goodbye, Kagome."

"Goodbye, mom, Sota, grandpa. I'll miss you."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Wellll, that's the end. Sequel starts tonight. Ends....whenever I decide. Oh n btw, the sequel will be songs/poems/quotes. XD You'll see. Soooo loooong! 


End file.
